Somebody Like You: Revisiting the truth
by bubblegum-fairy
Summary: A reviewing of the murder of the Anderson twins proves to reveal a little more than hoped as we undercover Boyd and Grace's past lives.


(Flashback to the 60's)  
It was lunch time on the 18th February a young Lady who was about 20 was in her kitchen cooking. There was a knock on her door, "Come in" she called  
The front door opened and in came a man about the age of 20  
"I didn't expect you to come round today" the woman said  
"Well, i can't leave a beautiful woman on her own" he replied  
The woman gave him a sweet look "You are so sweet you are, i wish my husband was more like you"  
"Darling look, all you have to do is say the words and i'll leave my wife and you can leave Lee"  
"its not that simple" she replied turning to check the bread she was cooking.  
The man didn't reply he just leant over and gave her a kiss, which soon turned into a song.  
However, unknown to then, the woman's husband had come in form work early, he decided to come in quietly to surprise her, but he saw them together, a feeling of worthlessness went through him. As soon as it was over, he slammed the front door "I'm home" he called  
"I'm in the kitchen!" she called back  
her husband walked in and said "What's he doing here"  
"can't you be more polite, and any way, he was thanking me for lending him some, erm milk this morning"  
"oh right" he replied  
"Right, i'm going back home to my wife then" the man said, he walked out of the door  
"What do you think you were doing" the husband yelled "i saw you with him"  
"Saw me what" she shouted back  
"You perfectly know what you were doing, so don't talk to me like that" he replied pushing her to the ground  
"What are you doing" she cried  
"Seeing how you like having your feelings hurt" he replied hitting and punching her. The wife couldn't reply and he carried on till he had, had enough and stormed out. The woman just lay there crying and crying

(We come back to present day)  
Today it was CCHQ first day with its new team members, Dr Felix Gibson and DS Andrea Stephenson and already they had a big case on their hands.  
The day started off with a team briefing, the new recruits had only just arrived and Boyd felt they should have a proper introduction "Hello, Felix, Andrea" he said as they walked in  
"hi" they chorused together  
Grace and Spence turned to them and said hello as well  
"Grace, Spence, these are our two new team members, Dr Felix Gibson and DS Andrea Stephenson, you two this is Dr Grace Foley and DI Spencer Jordan"  
After all the introductions were over it was down to work and to the serious stuff, the new case "Ah Felix, i know you haven't been here long, but we do have a new case on right now and we have to bodies being sent over" Boyd said cutting to the chase  
"Okay, i suppose i'll find my way to my new lab then" Felix smiled "Sees ya later"  
"Yeah see ya" Andrea replied  
"Okay, I think i should tell you about this case then" Boy said as soon as she was out of sight.  
"I think you should" Grace replied  
"Right, well in the 1960s two brothers Ron and Nathan Anderson were murdered, in their home in London, there was no evidence found as most of their belongings seemed to have been dismantled or missing"  
"So know one was put under suspicion then" Andrea asked  
"as far as we know, no-one was, so that s why i want you and Spence to go down to the Med Archives to collect the rest of the things the original investigation managed to get"  
"Okay boss" Spence replied, "Andrea lets go"  
Andrea got out of her seat and followed him out of the building, "We'll take my car, if thats okay" he asked  
"yeah sure, you know your way around this place, i don't, i'm not from London you see" Andrea replied  
"My car it is then" spence replied

Felix was in her lab sorting some things out when doors to the back of the lab opened, this had made her jump "Bloody hell" she exclaimed  
"Sorry we scared you, Dr.." a man said  
"Oh, it don't matter, its just that i'm new here and i don't know my way around yet, I'm Dr Felix Gibson by the way, the new Forensic Pathologist"  
"Hi, Felix, i Mick, thats Kenny" Mick said pointing behind him "We're here delivering the two bodies of Ron and Nathan Anderson"  
"Right okay then, erm, would you like to bring them through into, that area there" Felix replied pointing over to an empty space which had a clear curtain around it  
"Sure, Kenny unload the first trolley" Kenny pulled out the first trolley from the van and pushed it along to Mick, who then pushed it over to where Felix said.  
"So how long have you been delivering bodies then" she asked  
"Ahh couple of years now, i on get the occasional visit here and i was hoping to see Frannie Wharton, she was the pathologist here"  
"Oh right, i never knew her" Felix replied  
By now the two trolleys with the bodies on were in the lab  
"Thanks for bringing these" Felix said as she walked Kenny and Mick out the building  
"Your welcome" Mick said as he got into the van.  
Felix walked back into her lab, closing the door behind her "Right then i best get looking at these bodies then" she said pulling on a pair of protective gloves and grabbing a mask  
As she un- zipped the cover of the first body, the stench smell swarmed around her "Now there's something i aint smelt for a long while" Felix then got focused and went to examine the body of Ron Anderson

Because Spence and Andrea were out at the Med Archives and Felix was in her lab, Boyd saw this as an opportunity to talk to Grace about the new recruits.  
Grace was sitting in her office, when Boyd walked in and sat down  
"Hi Grace" he sighed  
"oh, Hi Boyd, what's wrong?" Grace asked  
"Nothings wrong, i just wanted to come and talk about Andrea and Felix"  
"okay, as long as nothing is wrong with you then" Grace said smiling "So what do you want to say about them then?"  
"Well, i don't know, i was hoping you could tell me Grace"  
"tell you what, that they are the best around and that they are more committed"  
"No, i didn't mean that, i meant how you well how I feel about them replacing Mel and Frankie"  
Grace didn't really know what to say to him, she just looked at Boyd until "Look, Boyd they aren't replacing Mel and Frankie, we still remember them don't we, just look at it as if Felix and Andrea are joining the team which they are, not replacing them"  
"I knew you would come up with something, but i don't think i like them"  
"why?" Grace asked  
"Its their attitude, they way they came in here this morning"  
"Boyd, what do you expect they are young, plus they are new, they'll soon settle in like the rest of us did"  
"The could have been a little more casual, and I do think they have grown on me since the last time i saw them"  
"Well then" Grace replied, Boyd then left Grace's office and went into his own

Andrea and Spence had reached the Med Archives, they reached the door and Spence rang the buzzer  
"Hello this is Nikki Weston, how can i help"  
"Hi, I'm Detective Inspector Jordan, i'm here with my colleague Detective Sergeant Andrea Stephenson, we are here to collect some evidence regarding the Anderson case"  
"The door house now been activated so you may enter"  
"Thank you" Spence replied even though Nikki wouldn't of heard.  
Spence and Andrea, walked over to the reception desk, where, they were greeted by Nikki, "Hi, Would you like to take a seat, Guy Richardson would be down in a secs to take you through"  
"Okay thanks again" Spence said as he sat down.  
Five minuets later, Guy Richardson had arrived "Hello, you must be DI Spence Jordan" he said shaking his hand "and you must be DS Andrea Stephenson"  
"Yeah I sure am" she replied  
Guy led the pair down to the store room where all the evidence was kept "I hear you are taking on the Anderson case, your boss must be up for something challenging"  
"Yeah but he always is up for challenging cases, mind you we're used to them now so it doesn't really matter" Spence replied  
"Ok, just as long as you are prepared" Guy said "Right all the evidence you need would be down this corridor, i'm going to leave you two to it, as i have a briefing with my boss"  
"Okay see ya" Andrea said as he walked off down the corridor  
"Yeah sure, bye" Spence said  
Andrea and Spence began searching through the boxes, that were stacked up one upon the other  
"So Spence, what's it really like to work with cold cases" Andrea asked  
"Its cool, we get to uncover and solve so much and its really good if your not de- sensitised as if you are your gonna find it bloody hard"  
Andrea laughed "Seems like you've been there then"  
"I suppose i have" Spence replied, he then paused "Right, I've found some of the things, there all in this section here"  
"Okay then, lets get em in the car and back to base"  
"Cool, lets do it, oh and you seem a very determined person"  
"I sure am" Andrea replied

Flashback to da 60's)  
It was the day after the last, and Lee had left for work a few hours ago, and a battered n bruised looking Grace, walked down the stairs of her home to the horror of seeing it had been trashed everything was on the floor smashed up, even the wedding photos had been thrown clear. Just then there was a knock at the door "I'm coming" Grace called as she stepped bare footed across the broken things, she opened the door and there stood the man who made her feel safe "Hi, i just thought I'd" he hadn't been able to finish what he was saying "Darling what's happened, did Lee do this to you"  
"look, Peter, just come in, i don't want to say here, " Grace replied opening the door fully to let him in.  
Peter came in and closed the door, he'd noticed that there was allot of broken glass and pottery around.  
"Grace what happened?" he asked  
"I think he knows infact he does know; he said"  
"Knows about what?"  
"us, he said he saw us before he was watching us the whole time, listening to every word we said"  
"How come he wasn't in the house"  
"Well he was" Grace said beginning to cry  
Peter went over to her, and moved her hair to behind her ear "and he did this to you"  
Grace just nodded  
"I'm sorry, i didn't mean for this to happen, i'm sorry for making him hurt you, If I'd only just, never moved here with Mary" Peter replied holding her hand and feeling really bad for what had happened  
"Peter, its not your fault, its mine, if I'd been happy with Lee and if he really loved me , he wouldn't of done this again and i wouldn't have brought you into my life"  
"Grace you can't blame yourself and what do you mean he wouldn't of done this again"  
"He's done it before, when i was pregnant, he didn't think the child was his so he" Grace paused "he beat me up and i had a miscarriage"  
"Oh, i don't know what to say, i just don't think you stay with him, and why did you stay with him?' Peter asked  
"I loved him, thats why i stayed, and i know i love you, but i can't leave him" Grace replied  
An Hour later Peter had gone, and Lee had just arrived in, he noticed that nothing had been cleared up. Lee walked into the living room, and saw his wife sitting on the chair crying "Oh stop your winging and crying, you've done this not me" Lee shouted  
"me!" Grace exclaimed "You've been driving me away and why do you always do this when you can't get your own way"  
"Do what Grace"  
"Hurt me, aren't you forgetting this aint the first time is it"  
"that was a mistake this time its for real" lee shouted back grabbing the fruit bowel and throwing it, and it just missed Grace's head. Lee then walked out the living room and stomped up stairs slamming very door in sight and leaving his wife on her own to feel fear and disappear

(Bak 2 present day)  
Andrea and Spence had just returned back from the Med Archives, "We're back sir" Spence shouted "we're going to take all this through to Felix"  
"Yeah okay" Boyd replied  
"Doesn't say much does he" Andrea said as soon as they were reaching the lab  
"No i don't think he does say much, apart form when he's pissed off"  
"Umm I can imagine" Andrea said, she then pressed the button to the lab "Felix we've got some of the things"  
"Oh right, Thanks can you just put them there, i'll move them in a sec when everything's bein brought up"  
"Okay" Andrea replied, so her and Spence put the boxes down where she said and then went back out to get some more boxes.  
"You and Felix seem like good friends" Spence said as they were taking up the final boxes  
"Yeah, we went school together, we're practically best mates" she repleid  
"That seems so wierd because Frankie and Mel were too"  
"Frankie and Mel, who were they?" Andrea asked  
"Mel, well Amelia Silver was the DS on the team, she...she got...thrown off a building by a schizophrenic"  
"oh god, sorry i didn't know, what about Frankie?"  
"Frankie was the pathologist, she left because something happened with her mum and she couldn't afford to stay away from home"  
"okay, I wish people told me these thing, it would of saved me from asking and bringing up memories of your friends"

Spence and Andrea reached the lab, "Here's the final boxes containing forensic evidence" Spence said  
"Oh ok, just leave them there" Felix replied  
"Spence, I'm going to stay in here and talk to Felix for a bit" Andrea said as Spence was just about to walk out  
"Sure, i'll tell Boyd you're helping her"  
"Thanks Spence"  
So Spence left the lab and went into the main office.  
"Hey Felix what do you think of it here so far?" Andrea asked  
"It's cool. i mean i know I've been in here all day but, i think i'm going to like it, how bout you?"  
"It's alright, i mean doesn't look as easy as i thought but then again nothing is, is it?" Andrea replied  
"So what's Spence like does his looks match his personality?" Felix asked  
"Yeah, he a very smooth grooving person and is so kind and apparently a good laugh"  
"Cool, I hope i get to see that, coz i'm gonna miss a lot if i'm going to be in here most of the time" Felix laughed  
"Yeah true" Andrea replied "By the way did you get told about the last pathologist and detective sergeant?"  
"No I didn't why"  
"well Spence told me, i don't want you to bring this up in any conversation with the rest of the team but..."  
"Andrea just say what happened"  
"Well the Detective Sergeant, Mel Silver, she got pushed off a block of flats and When Peter Boyd and Dr Foley were driving down she hit the car" Andrea had to stop she felt bad saying that  
"Your being serious aint ya, oh my god that must of been horrible" Felix exclaimed  
"Yeah tell me about it"  
"What about the Pathologist, what happened to her?"  
"Spence didn't say much but he said that she had to leave because summit happened to her mum"  
"god, this team has been through it then, i mean right now, they seem like nothing had happened, they seem so chilled with it" Felix replied  
"I know, but i suppose this is a clean start for them, and they don't want things to go wrong so they aren't going to mention it"  
"Maybe, look, i'm really going to have to get started on getting this lot sorted, can you help me with the boxes?" Felix asked  
"Yeah sure" Andrea replied.

Spence went over to Boyd's office "Sir Andrea is helping Felix with some of the things"  
"okay..."Boyd replied  
"Well shall we get putting things up on the board then?" Spence asked  
"I think that be a good idea" Boyd said getting out of his chair and following Spence to the to the main office "whoa there's a lot here"  
"I know, thats why i thought we should start now, instead of time doing nothing and wait for Felix to come up with something" Spence replied  
"You're being very assertive with work today" Boyd replied sticking something on the board  
"well i thought we needed to be in this job" replied Spence  
"I know we do, its just that I've never seen you so egar"  
"Great, you don't think i take this job seriously no more" Spence asked  
"No, i do, i just wished you'd be like this more often" Boyd replied pulling a file out of the box and looking at it "I'm just going to take this through to Grace"  
"Okay Boss, whatever you say"  
Boyd walked over to Grace's office and walked in "Grace, I've got a file on the Anderson's, i think it focuses on the...erm... Their minds before the murders"  
"okay, so you want me to take a look and tell you what i think later on?" Grace asked  
"I would imagine so, what else would you be doing?" Boyd replied  
Grace just shuck her head, Boyd then walked out back into the main office to help Spence with putting the rest of the files on the board.

Grace picked up the file and was about to begin reading it when she noticed that there was a picture of the two brothers in the corner taken outside the shop there owned. Grace just looked at the picture for a minuet "why do i recognise this?" she asked herself and then it came to her.  
(flashback)  
"Lee, i'm leaving off for work now" Grace called as she walked to the front door  
"You best be Grace, I'm warning you if you're not there you'll no what will happen" Lee shouted from upstairs  
Grace didn't reply she just opened the front door and left out for work. It took her about five minuets to get to 'Anderson's & Co. ltd. When she walked into the shop, Nathan noticed something was different  
"Grace, what's happened to you?" he asked  
"Happened, nothings happened" she replied trying to sound shocked  
"Come on Grace, you've worked for us long enough, I know when something's wrong, your beauty is destroyed" He replied "Your Lee has done something to you again hasn't he?"  
"NO! He hasn't done anything" Grace replied  
"I don't believe you Grace" Nathan said he then called "Ron! Ron come out the front will you"  
"What now" Ron said grumpily  
"Look at Grace, look what Lee has done to her"  
"he hasn't done nothing" Grace shouted as she didn't want them knowing although the already did "okay he did, but it was an accident"  
"Grace, I'm not buying that one, when your shift is done go home and tell Lee to meet us, no wait don't say anything, we'll see to it when he passes by" Ron replied.

(Bak 2 present day)  
Grace sat still in time looking at the picture, was to tell the others in the team that she knew them or was she to keep it to her self. Grace was too busy thinking to notice Boyd had come in her office.  
"Grace..." Boyd said "Grace... talk to me"  
Grace quickly shuddered and snapped out of thinking "Oh sorry, what did you want?"  
"You Ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" Boyd replied  
"It's that all you wanted to ask me? and there's nothing wrong with me i'm fine"  
"no need for the attitude and actually i came to tell you that we're having a team talk"  
"Boyd why didn't you just tell me that in the first place, actually don't answer that"  
Grace then got out of her chair and followed Boyd out into the main room where Felix, Andrea and Spence were already sitting, Grace then say down on one of the chairs and Boyd stood up at the front near the board.  
"So we know that these two twin brothers were very close and didn't seem to have any enemies at all, Grace what do you make of people who don't have any enemies?" Boyd asked  
"Well it obviously means that people had trust in them and as I read there file, I found that they did not have any psychological disorders or any symptoms of acting out of character or revealing any signs of an un-balanced mind" Grace replied, she lied though, she hadn't read the file, but because she knew them she'd thought that it was a perfect explanation  
"So you would say there is no reason for why someone would murder them?" Boyd asked again  
"No, none that i can think of" Grace replied  
"Right, Felix what can you tell me about the bodies"  
"Ron was shot at close range and then stabbed in the heart and Nathan was hit on the head with a large bulky object and he too was stabbed in the heart. Thats not it I also found some unknown male dna on both bodies and suspected murder weapons i found, but i wont have a dna match till tomorrow as i need to run it alongside the National Dna Database  
"Okay, as longs as you've found something thats fine, Spence and Andrea, what have you found?" Boyd asked  
"Well me and Spence started to look for any family to see if we could see if we could find anything out that people wouldn't pick up" Andrea said  
"Yeah okay and..."  
"I managed to find a Claire Stewart, she is the younger sister to the brothers and we have managed to get her to meet us tomorrow" Spence replied  
"Good, may i ask, why does she have a different surname"  
"She's married sir" Spence replied  
After the meeting was over, there wasn't much left for the team to do so they all decided to go home and prepare for a long day.

It was the morning after last, Grace. Boyd and Spence were already at the unit, waiting for Andrea and Felix to turn up.  
"Boyd stop pacing up and down, its not going to hurry them up is it?" Grace said getting bored of watching him  
"What else am i suppose to do?" Boyd replied  
"Stay calm and stop stressing" Grace replied  
"Well there's no need to pace up and down no coz there on their way in now" Spence said  
"finally" Boyd replied  
Andrea and Felix walked in, they were both drink milkshakes from McDonalds "Hi guys" they chorused together  
"hi" Grace replied  
"Hi, Andrea, Felix" Spence said  
"What time do you call this?" Boyd questioned  
"erm lets see half nine" Andrea said  
"no need for the sarci-ness, and why are you late?"  
"We had to go and get breakfast" Felix said in a innocent voice  
"At McDonalds" Boyd said sounding pissed off  
"Yeah, we had to, we were late as it is, so we didn't have time to cook anything up at the flat" Felix answered.  
"Really"  
"Yes really Boyd" Andrea said in a feisty voice.  
Even though the morning got of to a bad start, by 11 o'clock every one was down to earth and ready to work.  
Spence and Andrea were in the main office, looking at the clock "right i suppose we best go and meet this Claire Stewart then" Spence said to Andrea  
"I suppose we'd better, " Andrea replied putting on her coat  
"sir, we're off to talk to Claire, we'll be back as so as we're done" Spence said pocking his head around Boyd's office door  
"Okay, you two go do that then" he replied

So Spence and Andrea left CCHQ and got on their way to Claire Stewart's house. It took then at least half an hour to get there, but all was well when they arrived.  
Spence pulled up into the drive way of her house, he and Andrea then got out and walked there way to the front door "Lets get this on the roll" Andrea said to Spence as he rang the doorbell  
"Yeah lets do it" he replied  
It wasn't long till a woman no older than 45 answered the door "Who are you she asked?"  
"Hi are you Claire Stewart, I'm DS Andrea Stephenson and this is DI Spencer Jordan we're from the Cold Case Squad"  
"Oh right sorry, its just that you're a bit earlier, come in" Claire replied  
Andrea and Spence walked in and were shown through to the living room.  
"Claire, can you tell us a bit about your brothers?" Spence said starting the questioning  
"Well me being the younger sister, i never got on with them, because they were always out with friends which made them part of the popular crowd and stuff so we never bonded"  
"So you would say that friends and popularity meant more to them?" Andrea then asked  
"I Spose so because they knew literally everyone and got on with them"  
"Except you" Andrea said  
"Not exactly when we were older they ran a shop, i was the manager, so i got to take over for a while, but we still weren't as close as you'd expect, but if they were ever in trouble which they weren't I would of helped them, no matter how much i hated them at times"  
"Okay, you say you were manager of their shop, what happened to stop you carrying on managing the store?" Spence then asked  
"Ron and Nathan went missing for months, i couldn't run the business on my own, we had some other staff but not enough so I decided to sell up, thats when it got burnt down and the news of their deaths came up"  
"Okay, we're sorry if we brought up any memories but we" Andrea didn't finish as she was cut off  
"You were just doing your job"  
"Right, Well thank you Claire for this information if we have any developments on the case we'll let you know "Andrea then turned to Spence "Spence, do you fancy a bite to eat, Boyd wont expect us back yet would he?"  
"No he wouldn't so yeah okay, and thank you again Claire" Spence said  
"That's okay" She replied showing them out of the house

Meanwhile Felix was in her lab, doing some testing on the two bodies, she had taken samples from various places on each body. On one of the swabs she found the dna, did not fit or match Ron's or Nathan's it was most likely to be a sample of sweat from a killer or a friend, but whatever she thought didn't matter so she decided to run it along the national dna database which stored dna of missing and dead people amongst others. Felix must have been waiting for ages for a match to come through "Why do theses things take so long when you really want it to be done quick" she exclaimed but just as she did the computer beeped "finally, i thought things were going to be running slow today". Before Felix could go and tell Boyd she wanted to double check the information of the person so she had the right details to pass on to Boyd, she wrote the details of this person down and walked out of her lab and then knocked on Boyd's office door, then walked in  
"Felix, what can i do for you?" Boyd asked  
"I've just found some dna on Ron's body and it didn't have a match to any samples taken at the scene of crime, so I ran it along the dna database and i got a result" Felix replied smiling as she felt proud of her self  
"Okay go on, who's dna was it?" Boyd asked  
"It belonged to a certain Lee Wilson, he's down on the database to have been murdered so i'm going to see if i can get the body" Felix replied  
"Yeah...erm...just go and do what you have to do" Boyd replied  
"okay" Felix then said walking out of the office and closing the door

"Lee Wilson... Lee Wilson, where do i know that name from?" Boyd questioned he then went in to deep thought  
(Flashback to before the affair began)  
Peter and his wife Mary had just moved in next door and hadn't yet met their neighbours, so they decided to go round and introduce themselves. Mary knocked the door; Peter was a bit to the side of the door. The front door of the house opened  
"hello, I'm Mary Boyd and this is my husband Peter, we've just moved in next door"  
"Nice to meet you Mary...and Peter, I'm Lee Wilson"  
"Hi Lee" Peter said "nice to meet you too"  
"Your welcome, I'll just call my wife, i think its only right to say that you should meet her too"  
"okay, see Peter i told you i would have someone to make friends with"  
Lee then called his wife to the door "Grace! the new neighbours are at the door"  
"I'll be there in a minuet" Grace called from the living room  
A minuet later Grace came, she hadn't noticed Peter yet  
"You took you time" Lee said "and this is Mary"  
"Oh hi, hope you like it around here, it is a good neighbourhood" Grace said to her  
"I'm sure i would" Mary replied  
"Oh and Grace this is her husband Peter"  
Peter walked forward so that he could properly be seen, and Grace looked up, there were both lost for words it had seemed liked they had died and come back to heaven.  
Grace finally found something to say but she found it hard to get what she really meant out "Hi...Peter nice to... erm meet you".  
"Nice to meet you too" Boyd replied, he had managed to say something with out stuttering "Lee, your one lucky man to have a wife so...beautiful"  
"I know" Lee replied  
"Peter, just don't you forget we're all married here" Mary butted in.

Back to present day)  
Boyd sat in all most stillness until he found something to say about what he remembered "Sh! t!" he examined "Not, now, not here not in this case" Boyd said getting really agitated.  
Grace was sitting in her office, browsing through some files on the case, when she heard Boyd getting all shouty with himself, she thought about going in to see what was wrong but she then saw him doing  
his calming mechanism which helped to chill and meant there was no need for her to go through. When Boyd was feeling a little calmer, he knew that the whole past about him and Grace would come alight and that he needed to tell her before it was too late.  
Spence and Andrea then came through the office doors laughin "Spence your so funny, you should have been a comedian or something"  
"Yeah" Spence laughed  
Boyd, who had totally forgotten that Felix was asking to get Lee Wilson's body in saw Andrea and Spence and gave them a weird look through the window and signalled them to come into the office. They quickly made their way in trying not to laugh any more  
"What's so funny?" Boyd asked  
Andrea and Spence just burst out laughing again  
"I'm waiting for an answer"  
Andrea had managed to calm down "Spence told me this joke on the way in and it was just hilarious"  
"I see, but can't you get back to your professionalism now?" Boyd asked  
"Okay" Spence said trying to look cool  
"Good, now what did Claire Stewart have to say?"  
"she told us that she was never close to her brothers until she became manager of their shop" Andrea began  
"Also she told us that the two brothers were really popular and didn't have a single enemy" Spence added  
"is that it?" Boyd then asked  
"Well yeah, she couldn't tell us any more" Andrea replied  
"o...kay, i want you and Spence to go over the case notes again and see if theres anything that we've missed  
"Righty then boss, come on Spence"  
"okay" Spence replied in his smooth cool voice

So Andrea and Spence walked out the office and went to their desks.  
Boyd tried to get back to thinking what he would tell Grace. "Bloody hell" Boyd yelled at himself, he'd remembered that Felix was trying to see if she could get Lee's body in, this made Boyd feel a little wary, and at that he quickly made his way down to the lab.  
When he got there he noticed that Felix was on the phone "Put the phone down" Boyd yelled as he was rushing in  
"Why?" Felix questioned  
"Just do as i say, okay"  
Felix, then took the phone from her ear and put it down "I was ringing through for the forensic evidence on Lee's murder, because i can't get the body in as there is no sign of next of kin, his wife doesn't seem to exist as there's no record of her" Felix replied  
"his wife does exist" Boyd said under his breath  
"What?"  
"Nothing, its just that i can't have lee's body brought here for various reasons and when the forensics for the crime come through, you tell no-one, not Spence, Andrea or even Grace okay!" Boyd replied  
"okay but why, what if i need there help, and who am i supposed to tell if i find anything?" Felix then asked  
"me, of course and what is with the questions, just get on with your job, I've gotta go"  
"yeah sure, thanks Felix I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell any one" Felix said as soon as Boyd had walked out the room.  
Boyd walked back through the main office, he then stopped as he got to his office door and looked in to Grace's, he knew that it was all going to come out and some stage, so he thought he'd better talk to Grace.

Boyd slowly walked over to her office, he then knocked the door and walked in  
'Hi Boyd" Grace said  
"Hi" Boyd replied, he then closed the door and walked over to the chair near her desk and sat down  
"So what brings you here all of a sudden, last time i saw you, you were rushing about like maniac"  
"Thanks Grace"  
"Well..."  
"Well what" Boyd asked  
"You've obviously come here to say something so just say what you need to say"  
"oh yes...erm...how I put this...I don't even know what i should say..."  
Grace looked at him slightly puzzled "Boyd, just say what you think sounds right"  
"right then if your sure about it"  
"Boyd!"  
"Sorry, okay Grace you..." Boyd paused for a second "Look we can't talk here, i want to tell you but it can't be here, so we're going out for a drive and i'll tell you then"  
"Why can't you just tell me now?" Grace asked  
"Because here's not the place, now get your coat, i'll tell Spence and Andrea we've got to go and sort something out, okay?"  
"But."  
"Grace, trust me finding out somewhere else is for the best" Boyd replied, he then walked out her office and went over to Spence "Spence, me and Grace need to go and sort a few things out about the case, i'm not sure when we'll be back so your in charge"  
"Okay, nice one Boyd" Spence replied  
"Don't push your luck Spence"  
Boyd now walked back over to Grace who was standing there waiting for him.

Grace and Boyd made their way out of the unit  
"Boyd why couldn't you just tell me, in my office, instead of dragging us out here to talk"  
"We're not talking here, this isn't the right place either" Boyd replied unlocking his car  
"Well where is?" Grace asked as she got in his car  
"You'll see when we get there" Boyd replied  
Grace just looked at him and then looked away as he began driving the car. They must have been driving around for ages a now and Grace still wasn't sure of where they were going, "Boyd, why are we going down here?" she asked  
"i told you why" he replied  
"That doesn't answer my" Grace stopped, she seemed to recognise where they were, "Why are we here, this place has nothing to do with the case" Grace asked she tried to make out she didn't know why, Boyd said nothing, he just pulled over into the car park, near the local park "Grace, we're going for a walk around this area now"  
"Boyd what has got into you, we're supposed to be working on a case not going for walks"  
"just do what i say, i am your boss" Boyd replied and at that Grace stepped out of the car and looked over at the park, she noticed that a young couple were over on the swings, this brought back a memory for Grace  
(flashback)  
It was a fine summers morning, Peter was round at Grace's house as Lee was away on a business trip and Mary was up at her mum's. Grace and Peter were planning on having a picnic at the park  
"Right then, let's go and have some fun" Grace said  
"umm, yes lets" Peter replied taking her by the arm. The pair then walked down a few streets to wear the park was, they then walked right down onto the park near some swings and here the placed themselves for the picnic.  
"Its so empty here, i thought they'd be at least a few children on here, because of it being a beautiful day" Grace said laying down the blanket  
Peter came up behind her and said "That doesn't matter, it means its just me, and you alone on this wonderful day" he then kissed her on the cheek  
"Something that I've always dreamt of" Grace replied "I'm going on the swing for a bit, you going to join?"  
"No, i'm fine, i'll sit and watch" he replied

bak to present day)  
Grace was still looking over at the swings, she felt like crying but she knew she couldn't, it wouldn't of been right  
"Grace...Grace" Boyd said, as Grace just stood there and didn't reply, so he went round to the side of the car where she was standing and put his hand on her shoulder and said "Grace come on, there's no need for staring into space"  
At this Grace jumped "oh Go you fright me then" Grace then moved away after noticing his hand was on her shoulder "So where are we going then?" she asked  
"down there: Boyd replied putting his arm out  
"okay, but why do you need to talk to me there?" Grace asked  
"Grace, just please stop asking questions, you're starting to worry me now"  
"Sorry for speaking" Grace replied  
Boyd then began walking and Grace followed, she soon began walking by his side  
"Grace what were you doing at the time the Andersons were murdered?" Boyd asked  
"I...I was...having...I mean i was living with my husband" Grace replied, she knew she was lying and so did Boyd but she had to ask "What were you doing?"  
"Me, I was married to Mary but i was...having an affair with a beautiful woman who lived in this house" Boyd replied, they were now both standing outside Grace's old house she lived in when she was married to Lee

And i lived next door with my wife" Boyd carried on  
"Nice, house you had" Grace replied "This woman what was she like" Grace asked, even though she knew the answer to it, she just was scared of letting her feelings now and back then get in the way  
"You knew what she looked like" Boyd replied  
"I don't, so you're going to have to tell me" Grace said back sighing.  
Boyd turned to Grace and put his hand on her arm and looked at her "This woman, was like an angel she took my breath away with her long dark hair, brilliant figure, which she still has, and" Boyd paused, he put his hand up to her face "Your eyes"  
"My eyes?"  
"Yeah your eyes, which mean this woman was you"  
Grace, just turned away she felt like crying but she couldn't she couldn't say anything  
Boyd just stood behind here "Grace, come on you know as well as i know that we" Boyd didn't finish as Grace had turned around and cut him off  
"Boyd, you're out of your mind, i never knew you or even met you until 5 years ago when you selected me to be part of your team" Grace shouted back  
"Grace, your the one out of your mind, you know what happened, you just don't want to face up to it, because you'd thought I'd would have forgotten" Boyd shouted back  
Grace began crying, "Why are you doing this, what our passed got to do with the case?" she asked  
"Grace, I'd think it be best if we went to my place or something so i can tell you properly, i just wanted to see what you'd say"  
"Well you've got my reaction... now can we just go, i can't stay here not in this street, it doesn't feel safe" Grace replied still crying  
Grace was right about it not feeling safe, down the alley near the two house there was a shadowy figure watching them, and listening to everything they said  
"Right then lets go" Boyd said as he began walking forward and Grace coming up by his side.

Grace and Boyd walked back up to the car and got in it.  
Boyd noticed, Grace was looking kind of sad "What's wrong?" he asked  
"nothing, it just thats its bringing back the memories" Grace replied  
"I feel really bad now, i shouldn't of brought you down here" Boyd pulling a really guilty face  
"Its okay, you done it because you thought it was right," Grace replied smiling "By the way Boyd, when we get to your place, i really need to tell you something, its quite important"  
"Sure, but, i'm no profiler like you so i can't really give you much advice"  
"Boyd, i don't need advice its just something that i can't keep to myself anymore, actually there's a few things i need to tell you"  
"Thats fine by me, now lets get going else i'll never be able to tell you the thing i wanted to say and nor will you" Boyd then started up the car and pulled out the parking space and drove off.  
The dark shadowy figure was still watching them, it had followed them right back up to the car and then hid in the trees, When it saw the car was nearly out of sight, it stepped out and followed behind in its car.  
Back at CCHQ, Andrea and Spence were having no look with finding new evidence "Spence there's nothing here, we've been through this lot like a hundred times"  
"I know, but I don't know what else we can do"  
"Spence, Boyd put you in charge so try and think of something"  
"Okay, what would Boyd do?" Spence asked himself "Ah I know, he'll sit in his office and if we didn't come up with anything he'll go talk to Grace or go to see Felix to see if she's got anything new"  
"there's are answer" Andrea replied  
"What's our answer?" he then asked  
"Going to talk to Felix"  
"oh right yeah, but i don't want to do that, not yet, as i need a drink first, you coming?"  
"Okay what ever you say, you're the boss" Andrea smiled  
So at that Spence and Andrea grabbed their coats and went off for a drink.  
However in the Path lab, the forensic evidence from Lee Wilson's murder had been brought over and Felix was looking through all the boxes to see what she could find. But there was nothing really worth testing as it was just mainly write ups of what was found and lost in the original investigation of the murder

Boyd soon pulled up outside his house, he and Grace then got out of the car and walked to the front door, where Boyd unlocked the door "Ladies first" he said as the door opened. Grace just looked at him and smiled.  
Boyd then came in and closed the door "here let me take your coat"  
"Why thank you Boyd" Grace replied taking off her coat and handing it to Boyd, whilst doing so she thought 'why is he being so nice?'  
Boyd then hung Grace's coat up, "Grace you can go through you know and sit down"  
"Oh right, its just that you never said so i didn't go through"  
"Well I've said now, so go through"  
Sp Grace walked through into the living room and Boyd followed, they both sat on the sofa which was opposite the large fire place. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Grace asked, breaking the silence  
"Oh, erm it's..."  
"Go on"  
"Grace you are probably going to hate me for bringing this up but it's about Lee"  
"Lee...my husband? What has he got to do with the case?"  
"I think he has everything to do with the case"  
"What do you mean Boyd, i don't understand"  
"When Felix was collecting dna samples from the Anderson bodies, she found large traces of sweat on both of them, she ran this dna on the national database and it was a match with Lee's"  
Grace, was a little stunned at what Boyd had told her "So you're saying he killed them?" she asked  
"Its a possibility, but we can't ask him because he was...he's not alive"  
"Boyd, Lee would never of killed any one, he wasn't like that, you didn't know him, you didn't know what he was like" Grace replied crying.  
Boyd felt bad for what he just told her "Come here Grace". Grace moved up and leant into his arms "Grace, I do well i did know what Lee was like, he nearly killed you remember"  
Grace then broke form the hug, "That was an accident, i drove him to hurt me"  
Boyd took Grace's hands "You didn't drive him to do anything, he hurt you because he couldn't stand to see you happy and because you were cheating on him with me"  
Outside, It pulled up in Its car, the person seemed to know where Boyd lived. It then slowly got out of the car and snuck in through the back garden of Boyd's house and watched in and listened.

"yeah i know but it happened before you came along, and more to the point, Lee wouldn't of killed me, he loved me deep down inside not to"  
"Is that why you kept the ring?" Boyd asked  
Grace looked at the ring "In a way yes, but also it was the least i could do, after he was...killed i don't know, its the only thing i had left of him and i owe it to him to keep it on"  
"but Grace he hurt you don't owe him anything, well you may owe him the memory but not the sign of marriage, you said you didn't love him"  
"i know i didn't love him but" Grace paused and began twidderling with the ring until it came off she then placed it on Boyd's coffee table " I needed to keep him with me, he was murdered Boyd! What could i do just through him out of my life, i was married to him"  
"Grace i'm sorry, you didn't have to do that you know, i can understand why you did it though" Boyd replied "what was the things you wanted say?"  
Grace put her hand in her face and then looked up "I wanted to tell you this so many times but i could never find the tight time to tell you"  
"And you think now is?"  
'Yeah i do"  
"If your sure then fire away"  
"You know i had twins, Mick and Susie"  
"yeah, you've mentioned them a few times to me, why?"  
"After Lee died, i called it off we you because I couldn't go on"  
"I know that, you broke my heart"  
"oh did i, i'm sorry" Grace said she then just stared at him for a second "I moved away three months after to go and live with my mum, which you know because i told you"  
"but you never said where she lived"  
"i know i didn't, When i was living back at mums thats when i found out i was four pregnant"   
"Four months pregnant" Boyd exclaimed  
"Yeah four months"

"I don't know what to say Grace...who's were they? mine or Lee's" Boyd asked  
"They can't of been Lee's as he had the chop, after i had the miscarriage, he couldn't take the guilt, of killing our child so he went under so he'd know i wouldn't get pregnant and he wouldn't jump to conclusions"  
"But you did, because you were with.." Boyd didn't have chance to finish  
"I was with our children"  
"Grace why didn't you come and tell me, i would have been there for you, i would of helped you bring them up"  
"I did try to tell you, i came back but you didn't live there anymore so i couldn't, i also thought about it when we started Woking together but what with this Joe business i couldn't put you through it, and you wouldn't of left Mary anyway, if i did tell you"  
"Grace, i loved you and would have left her, I'd of done anything to be with you"  
"I loved you too, i still love you I've never stopped but we moved on, there was nothing i could do"  
Boyd thought for a second about what age said "You said you love me"  
"When?" Grace questioned  
"Just a minuet ago, you said i loved you too, i still love you and I've never stopped"  
"oh did I?"  
"Yes you did Grace, what did you mean by that?"  
"Nothing Boyd, it meant nothing" Grace replied, but deep inside she knew what she meant she knew she'd always loved him  
"really, look Grace, i'm just nipping off to the bathroom, and to give you some time to really think about what you told me" Boyd had figured out Grace knew what she'd meant too, he just wanted her to admit it because he'd always loved her as well.

"Umm yeah sure" Grace replied as she watched him walk out of the living room. Grace sat there thinking for a moment, she then picked up her bag and pulled out to photographs, two photographs that she took with her everywhere "If only we could turn back time" she then said putting one of the photos on the table.  
Just at the moment, the doorbell rang "Grace Can you get the door for me?" Boyd called from upstairs  
"Yeah sure" she replied, Grace still had on of the photos in her hand when she went to answer the door.  
As Grace began to open the door, it was forced open by the person standing there "What do you think your doing?" she asked this person who was literally wearing black  
The figure said nothing, it just grabbed Grace's arms and tied them behind her back, at this she dropped the photo "Boyd, Boyd help me please" she cried out. But Boyd couldn't was UN able to come as he was in the bathroom.  
the figure then just laughed and put tape across Grace's mouth to shut her up and it knocked over the table by the side of the door  
'Grace what's going on?" Boyd called down but there was no reply as it had then dragged her out of the house and pushed her in to the back of its car. It then got in the car and drove off, Grace was in tears, but she couldn't scream out as the tape was stopping her.

Boyd slowly came down the stairs of his house, thats when he noticed the front door was open and that the table was knocked over, he went to the front door and looked out "Grace!...Grace, come on now this isn't funny Grace where are you" he shouted out, but there was no reply. Boyd then came back into his house and closed the door, he needed to think for a moment, as he was about to walk back into the living room, he noticed on of the pictures on the floor. Boyd bent down and picked it up and smiled "I can't believe she kept this" Boyd then said walking into the living room, at this moment he noticed the second photo which was taken on the same day, it was of him and Grace at the beach in Spain, they had said that they were going with a few friends but they didn't they went with each other. Boyd sat and started at the photos for a second or two, he then turned one of them over as he could see some imprints of writing had been pressed through. After he turned over the photo he said what the writing said out allowed "_me and the one true love of my life, Peter, i'll never forget this very day, it was the day he said we should stay here and never go back so we could get married_ Boyd was lost for words, he still couldn't get over the fact that she had kept the photos it was then he noticed that written in a heart under the writing was 'Grace + Peter'. Boyd then had a warm feeling inside, the feeling of love, he then remembered that Grace wasn't there she had disappeared from his doorstep so he got on the phone to Spence.  
Grace, However was still in the car, It was still driving recklessly and all Grace could do was let the tears run down her grace and hope that Boyd would save her, but she then though to herself 'I've got my mobile in my pocket, i can call him when i'm on my own, if...if it doesn't find out.

Spence had just came off the phone to Boyd, "Andrea, Grace has gone missing, Boyd wants us to check her house and to send Felix down to his place as a few things were knocked over"  
"Spence you being serious, has she really gone missing? How?" Andrea questioned  
"I don't know, just get Felix will ya and tell her to drive down to Boyd's" Spence snapped  
"Okay, I'm going" Andrea said walking off to the path lab, "Felix"  
"Yeah" she replied   
"Spence has just had a phone call from Boyd"  
"Yeah and…."  
"Grace has gone missing, something happened at Boyd's house and he wants you to go down there and check for finger prints and stuff"  
"Your not lying are you? I'll get my thing and go down" Felix replied, looking slightly worried, she had barely been with the team for a week and something like this happens.  
Meanwhile Spence was in the main office waiting, he looked a little upset  
"What's wrong Spence?" Andrea asked as she walked back through  
"Its just this, Grace has gone missing, she's like my mum and if she dies or gets hurt I don't know what I will be like because Mel's death took me to pieces"  
Andrea went over and gave Spence a hug, "Hey Spence, she'll be okay, we'll find her, Grace is a strong woman she'll find away to keep herself safe"  
Spence broke form the hug, "That's it what if she doesn't" he snapped again "Andrea I'm sorry, shall we just get on our way?"  
"Only if you're up for it, we can get another team to take over and deal with it"  
"No, we're going and that's that, I want to make sure we don't loose any more members of this team" Spence replied

Boyd still had the phone in his hand and was banging it against his chin, "where the Fuck is she?" Boyd shouted out to himself, he began pacing up and down the living room, subsequently after his little pacing moment he picked up the photos again, and looked at that in depth "She still loves me, if she didn't she wouldn't of kept these" Boyd then felt a teardrop run down his cheek "I can't let her go once again, i have to find her" he said to himself at that he put the photos into his pocket and waited for Felix to arrive.  
Meanwhile, It had seemed to reach its destination as it had pulled up at some dingy house on some side street. After It had got out the car, it opened the back seat door and pulled Grace who was still had tears running down her face out of the car, Grace tried to pull back to get away but It made sure that she couldn't "Move it or else" It spoke with a muffled voice.  
Grace began to shake really bad but did what it told her to do. Grace followed this It into the grotty house, and into the living room where she was pushed onto the floor "Get into that corner" it demanded. Grace crawled over into the like It said and It tied Grace's hands around the radiator pipe "Now you stay there" it said in its muffled voice again, pulling off the tape from around her face allowing her to breath "There's no point in going to scream, no-one will here you Grace, not even the love of your life" and at that It was just about to walk out of the door of the living room when

Grace said something "What do you mean the love of my life?"  
"You know who I mean" it said back  
"I don't and even if I did, I doubt he loves me, just please give me a clue as to who you are and who you mean"  
"I saw you up at Hampstead with him, re-visiting your past together"  
"My past, what do you mean by re-visiting my past, and how do you know I was down at Hampstead and I was there with my boss, we're investigating a case that happened around that area"  
"Sure you were, and you jolly well know what I meant by your past, come on it's not hard to notice that you're trying to lure him back into your life because I left him"  
"What do you mean by that now that you've left him, I'm trying to get him back, he's my boss we do work together you know"  
"Don't give me that bull shit, Grace"  
"Me giving you bull shit, I don't think so, I honestly do work for the home office, I'm the psychological profiler on the Cold Case team, Dr Grace Foley infact"  
"Okay fair enough, but I know you're trying to get him back"  
"I'm not, I've never met him till I started work in his team, just please tell me who you are" Grace demanded for an answer, despite having lied a lot to get this far  
"Me? Well I'm Mary Jones, formally Mary Boyd until we divorced when our Joe went missing" she then laughed "Funny thing is Joe wasn't his, I got my own back because I knew all along about YOU and him"

That was years ago, Mary, I put a stop to it when Lee died, I couldn't live with myself, but at least he went back to you, I had no one" Grace said beginning to cry again  
"He may have come back to me Grace, but I never once heard him say he loved me, he was in pieces when you left, do you really think I was going to let you get away with it"  
"That's not my fault is it; I can't help it if he didn't love you as much as he thought he did"  
"It is your fault, if you wasn't so beautiful, pretty and flirty with him he would have stayed with me"  
"You are pathetic, beauty is something that comes naturally, I couldn't help that and being flirty was just within my personality oh and just to let you know, On that day we met we knew from there that we loved each other"  
"That maybe, but at least I didn't get beat up!" Mary yelled at Grace who began to cry even more  
"That was a mistake, he never meant to hurt me, and when he did it was my fault as I made him"  
"So you'd admit it that you and your husband never had the perfect relationship that it was made out to be"  
"I never made out that it was perfect, it may have been if you never moved in next door and maybe you two would have been still together"  
"Sorry, next time I'll ask my friend where I should live; well I'm glad the result of you and him ended because someone killed your husband"  
"I'm not glad it ended but I'm glad my husbands gone in a sense that I can get on with my life and be happy, and anyway you and Peter didn't last long did you, I suppose I'll just have to tell him that you put him through hell with Joe when he wasn't his"  
"That doesn't matter now does it Grace, you just let him know that he did have two children didn't you?"  
"Mary, how do you know that?" Grace questioned  
"I've been watching your every move and listening to everything you said" Mary replied

"How, how have you heard everything we said, and how come you've been watching our every move?" Grace questioned  
"Well I followed you two around and I stayed close by when you were talking, you see I was listening in though the back window of Peter's house"  
"You bitch, you're only doing this because you want him back and you know he isn't going to"  
"You never know Grace, he might come back to me I'm mean he didn't act like he really loved you when you said you that you still loved him"  
"I never said i…." Grace stopped "okay maybe I still do love him, but that's my feelings not yours or his"  
"Not my feelings, you know nothing do you, I still loved him when I knew he was getting off with you nearly everyday"  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
"Yes you do, come on your husband caught you at it with him once, and I did too, so you can't deny it" Mary replied thinking she was getting all clever "I can't understand why he doesn't still love you, I mean you are still really pretty, I was always jealous of you but maybe its just you're too old for him now"  
"Well at least I've managed to keep my looks, and you oughta know that while I was with Peter he asked me to run away with him so we could have a secret marriage"  
"When did he tell you that, he wouldn't of he didn't really love you he only done it for the sex"  
"You sure about that, it was when we went on holiday together, I still have the photos, I suppose Peter is looking at them right now" Grace replied  
"I aint going to stand around here and listen to your shit anymore, I'm off home, there's a leaky pipe behind you if you need any drink" Mary said walking out of the grotty living room leaving Grace there still tied up.

Meanwhile Boyd was still waiting for Felix, but at the same time he couldn't help but think about Grace and what might have happened to her. At that moment Felix knocked on the front door, Boyd slowly got up and answered it  
"Hi Boyd, I've come to examine the scene" Felix paused "He Boyd, you okay?" she asked  
"Felix, I' fine, it's just that I'm worried about Grace, I don't know where or what happened to her so can you just hurry up and finish up here and get back to the lab as I need some time to think"  
"Okay, Boyd, why don't you got sit down, I'll go make you a cup of tea then I'll sort this lot out and get it back to the lab" Felix suggested  
Boyd didn't reply he just nodded and went to sit down back on the sofa, a few minuets later Felix had brought him in a cup of tea  
'There you are, look wherever Grace is I'm sure she'll be okay, she's a big girl now and she is strong so she'll find away to make sure that she is, look I'm going to get started now, if you want to talk about it then give me a shout"  
"Thanks for this Felix and I'll be okay I just want to be on my own so when you're done just go" Boyd replied  
"Okay whatever you say"  
Spence and Andrea where round at Grace's seeing if she had gone home, but there was no sign of her  
"She's' not here, what do we do now" Spence said with a sound of fear in his voice  
"Spence, she'll be somewhere, for now lets do a door to door check to see if they have seen her come home within the last hour"  
"Okay, meet back here in 10 minuets, we'll only do the houses close to Grace's" Spence replied  
And at that Spence and Andrea parted to carry out the door to door search.

Grace however was sat in the corner where she had been tied up, she wishing that Boyd would come through the door at any minuet and take her away from this place which seemed like such a nightmare. She then began to cry, "Why? Why now?" she questioned herself as the tears ran down her face. After a while Grace became thirsty and she didn't really want to take a drink from the leaky pipe, but she knew she had to in order to survive so at that she leant out as far as she could and let the droplets fall in to her mouth, A little while later Grace was feeling a little more calmer, and was thinking of a plan to escape from what seemed like a prison cell.  
Meanwhile Felix had collected up enough DNA from the crime scene, if you could say it was. She had packed up all her things into her large silver case which all the evidence she collected was stored in and now, she began tidying up Boyd's hall way so Boyd didn't have too, she knew that if she did it he would have more time to get himself together.  
"Boyd, I'm done now, I've cleared everything up in there too, so I'm going back to the lab now"  
"Oh thanks, you don't know what that means to me" Boyd replied  
"No problems, but Boyd are you sure you're okay, I'll stay for a bit if you want" Felix asked  
"I'm fine just go" Boyd snapped "oh god Felix I didn't mean to snap its just that I'm worried about Grace"  
"Boyd you didn't do anything and its okay to be worried" Felix replied, she then opted out and drove off back to her lab at CCHQ.  
Spence and Andrea had no look either and after the 10 minuets of door to door knocking they both met back up outside Grace's house "I've had no luck, please tell me you have" Spence said looking disappointed  
"I aint either, I'm really sorry Spence, I'd thought someone would have seen her around here" Andrea replied  
"Shit!" Spence exclaimed "I take it as we have to go back to base and wait till Felix returns and she what she's found"  
"I suppose we do, come on Spence, And if you ever need to talk, just ask, alright" Andrea replied  
"sure" spence replied, At that he and Andrea walked back over to the car and they too drove back over to CCHQ.

Grace had finally thought of a way to escape, all she had to do know was hope it worked. As the rope around her hands was very thin, Grace started to rub the rope on the shape parts of the radiator pole hoping that it would snap, unfortuanty it didn't work as such but the fiction caused by this movement caused the rope to become a little looser and at this Grace pulled her hands apart with all her strength hoping that it would break and it did. This made Grace raise a smile and she began laughing, "I'm free, I can't believe it I'm free"  
Boyd however, couldn't even manage to raise a smile for all he could think about was Grace and if she was alive or not, Boyd then took the two photos out of his pocket and stared at them and remembered that prefect day  
(Flashback)  
It was a fine summer morning and Grace and Peter where outside on the private sandy beach which came part of a holiday deal with the villa they were staying in.  
They had both just taken a walk by the clear blue sea and where now both going to sit in the sand, and sunbathe, Grace put down her beach bag down which she carried around with her which was full of essentials, she then pulled out a bottle of sun tan lotion "Darlin, can you rub some of this on for me" she asked in a sweet voice handing the lotion over to him  
"Of course I will, I'll do anything for my sexy chick, but you've got to do me after" Peter replied smiling at her  
"That depends on how well behaved you are babe"  
"Oooo, i can't bank on me being good" Peter replied  
At that moment Peter put the bottle of lotion down and he put his hand on Grace's face, they then instantly began kissing in the middle of the deserted beach, not caring if any one did arrive as them loving each other and being together was all that mattered

Back to present day)  
Boyd finally raised a smile, "I'm going to find her and bring her home to me where she belongs" and at that Boyd sat feeling happy inside  
Grace however was looking around to find away to get out, she went over to the door that Mary brought her through, but it wouldn't open "No, no this can't be happening not now" Grace began to cry as leant against the door in despair, Grace then remembered she had her mobile so she took it out of her pocket and gave a sigh of relieve but still crying she scrolled down to Boyd's number and hit call.  
Boyd picked up his mobile and put it to his ear  
"Boyd…….."  
"Grace, Where are you what happened, are you ok?"  
"I'm alright, I'm just scared, and she just took me from your doorstep and brought me to here"  
"Where is here?"  
"I don't Boyd, I really don't know, but we both know the woman who took me"  
"Grace what do you mean we both know, who is it?"  
Grace took a deep breath "Mary Jones, formally" she didn't finish  
"Mary Boyd, my ex-wife, the bitch, why has she took you Grace, what is she doing this for?"  
"I don't know, but she said it was revenge for me taking you away from her and you not loving her"  
"That's a pathetic reason, but how did you take me away from her, I had to go back her"  
"I know…..but she said you were in pieces when I left……. and that you never once said you loved her"  
"Well that's because I didn't, it was you I wanted not her, I'm going to get a trace on where she lives and I'm going to kill her, if I can but I can't so I'll arrest her and tell her to take me to where ever she is keeping you"  
"Boyd, no don't do that she won't tell you, I know she won't and you can come looking for me if you want……….but she said that no-one can hear me so, it will be no use"  
"Oh my god Grace, I want to find you and I can't do that unless I have her help, what else can I do?"  
"Get a trace on my mobile, you can cut it down to a good amount of houses and I'm in an isolated area so it can't be that hard"  
Boyd smiled "Grace you are one amazing woman, you should become a detective"  
"Aww thanks, but I'd stick to the theories, I can handle them more"  
"Right, Tomorrow, I'm going to sort this out, because no-one would do it now as they say it will be too late, so I'm going to go off and…"  
"Boyd don't go, not yet, I've got some things to tell you" Grace said cutting him off  
"Okay go ahead"  
"Well I'll tell you the bad news first"  
""Grace, I don't think I'm ready for bad news but just say what you need to say"  
"right, Joe isn't your son…..Mary told me, she said she went behind your back because you did with me….she said she told me because, I told you about our twins…."  
"You're not lying are you, so you're saying that I've been grieving and caring about a child that wasn't mine"  
"Yeah look I'm sorry Boyd, I didn't want to tell you this way but you deserve to know"  
"It's okay Grace, it's not your fault" Boyd replied trying to keep calm "What else have you got to tell me, it has to be good news, right?"  
"Yeah it is"  
"Good, I need something to cheer me up so fire away"  
"Right then, you know how you told me to think about what I said back at your place"  
"Yeah, I told you to think about what you meant"  
Grace felt a tear run down her cheek "Well I've thought about it and….."  
Boyd prepared for the worse "And what Grace? Tell me please"  
"...I... I love you Peter, I've always and still do love you and i'll carry on loving you no matter what" Grace Felt more tears flow down here cheeks, she was only hoping that Boyd felt the same

As soon as Boyd heard Grace say the words, he smiled, and had a warm feeling inside "Grace…."  
"Yeah"  
"I love you too"  
"Oh Boyd…….I'm so glad you do, I was dreading that you would hate me for saying it"  
"How can I hate you for it, we can't help the way we feel and we've said it before so what was the worry?"  
"I don't know, I was just thought that you wouldn't of because of what happened back then"  
"Grace, nothing could change the way I felt about you and I saw the pictures and it brought it all back to me, how happy we were"  
"How much we loved each other"  
"And how much we wanted to stay together and run away to get married"  
Grace laughed "I wish we took that chance, I've missed you so much, I've missed everything we used to do and say to each other, I should never have let you go"  
"Grace don't talk like that you're making me want to cry but the thing is I've missed all that too and that's why I'm going to do my best to save you and get you out of there"  
"No you don't"  
It went silent, until Boyd spoke "look I'm going to have to go now, I don't want to but as soon as tomorrow morning comes, I'll be on to it and I'll get you out of there"  
"Please promise me that you will, I don't want to be on my own no more"  
"You're not going to be when I get you out of there"  
"Thanks, love you"  
"Love you to Grace"  
At that they both came off the phone feeling happy that they both let each other know how they feel  
(Flashback)  
It was the day after Peter and Mary had moved in. Mary had gone back up to her mothers to collect the rest of the stuff and Lee was out at work. This is when Peter saw his chance to go and see his new neighbour Grace Wilson. Peter went round and knocked the door and Grace answered  
"Hi, Grace"  
"Oh hi Peter, come in"  
Peter stepped in and closed the door, as Peter turned from shutting the door his and Grace's eyes met, and they suddenly found themselves kissing (well more or less snogging) in the hallway. After they broke form this kiss  
"Peter, I think I'm falling in love with you, actually I do love you"  
"I love you too Grace; I knew I did when I saw you yesterday your beauty has got me passionate about you and I don't want to live without you"  
"Nor do I, but how do we keep this out partners?"  
"I'm not sure but being with you is all that matters now"

(Back to present day)  
As both Grace and Boyd had remembered the same thing the time they both realised they loved each other, they felt the feeling of true love once again inside them.  
Grace didn't seem to care that she was locked in some grotty place, because she knew that Boyd was going to save her. With the happy thoughts if being reunited with him she went back into the corner where she was supposed to be tied up, there she sat down and smiled "he loves me, he really loves me"  
Boyd seemed happier too, he began tidy up his house he thought and hoped that as soon as this was all over Grace would come and live with him. "She's going to love it here with me; I'll make sure of it"  
However Back at CCHQ, Andrea, Spence and Felix were in the main office talking  
"Did you two see or find Grace? Felix asked  
"No, she hasn't been home or anything, I'm really worried you know, and how can something like this happen on Boyd's front door?" Andrea replied  
"What did you find?" Spence asked  
"Well, I collected the DNA samples and that lot and I saw no sign of Grace there"  
"well you wouldn't would you!" Spence shouted  
"I know Spence, I was only saying, by the way Boyd is really not taking this well, he seems so down and upset about it, but he doesn't want to talk about it"  
"Felix he wouldn't, if he ever wanted to talk to someone he'll talk to Grace, but he can't do that as she's not there" Spence replied  
"I didn't know, Sorry" Felix replied  
"You didn't know, I can't really blame you for wanting to help anyway"  
"Spence what do we do now?" Andrea asked  
"Well, I say that Felix, should go and take the stuff into the lab and start testing it tomorrow morning and we should all go home, and hopefully Boyd would be here as if Dyson finds out we're most likely going to get the sack if we carry out this investigation without him"

The next day the, Boyd was in work, infact he was the first one in, as soon as he saw Felix, Andrea and Spence walking in he called out "Finally you decide to turn up"  
"Sorry, sir we didn't know weather you were coming into today" Spence said  
"That's no excuse you should be here at the normal time" Boyd replied  
"Okay" Spence replied  
"Right we need a team talk because I've got some news" Boyd said and at that the rest of the team sat around the desks in front of the board  
"So what's this news?" Felix asked  
"Its Grace isn't it? Please tell me she is okay" Andrea said  
"Yes it is about Grace..."  
"She's not dead is she?" spence butted in  
"No Spence she isn't, what I was going to say is, that she rang me last night from her mobile and she says she's okay, which I don't believe"  
"Where is she?" Andrea then asked  
"Grace says she doesn't know, so she said we can do the tracing of her mobile to find out where she is and the thing is we both know the person who done this to her"  
"Who? Are you going to arrest this person?" Spence then asked  
"It's a really long story Spence but the main thing is we get Grace out of where she is and then sort this person out as she could jeopardise out chances of finding her alive"  
"Okay, do you want me and Andrea to get started on getting a trace?" Spence asked  
"If you would, because it does take a long time and we haven't got all day, Felix the DNA you found, I just want you to make sure that it matches the DNA of a Mary Jones"  
"Yeah sure, I'll go do that now" Felix replied as she walked off to her lab, Andrea and Spence got to work on tracing Grace's mobile and whereabouts.  
Boyd however, went into his office and sat down in his chair, he then looked at his picture of Joe, at that remembering that Joe wasn't his real son he picked up the picture and through it in to the bin, as an act of anger.

It was verging on 3.00pm and Spence and Andrea had nearly got a trace on Grace's phone, they were just checking the details of the house where she was being kept.  
In the grotty place that Grace was kept hostage, Mary arrived back, as Grace heard the key turn in the door, Grace only hoped that she was going to be rescued, but to disappointment she saw it was Mary  
"Grace, nice to see you not looking so pretty today"  
Grace just looked up at her "well I wouldn't be if I've been here all night"  
"Ooo, don't get sarci with me, anyway I have a surprise for you"  
"A surprise? I don't see you giving me any surprises, I thought you hated me"  
"I do Grace, but I had to let you know and see this person" Mary replied, she then called out to the hallway "You can come in now"  
Mary walked out of the living room and allowed this second person to enter'  
"Grace" the person said walking over to her  
"Lee..."  
"Yes it is me, it is your Lee"  
"No, you're not my Lee, you was...and I thought you were killed"  
"I got my twin brother to step in for me" Lee said as he walked over to her  
"Stay away from me; I don't want you near me"  
"I'm not going to hurt you Grace, I've changed I still love you"  
"Well I've never loved you so just go away...If you love me then let me go free, let me go home"  
"Now why would I do that, I don't want you running back to Peter, so you stay with me" Lee replied putting out his hand  
"You're not doing this to me again, I won't let you"  
"You sure about that Grace, you haven't got Peter protecting you now have you, so there's no point in asking me to stop because I'm not going to till you say you love me"  
Grace began to cry "Lee that's not fair, I don't love you cant you see that, I wish you were dead, I hoped that your supposed funeral would have been the last time I saw you"  
"You don't mean that" Lee said getting angry  
"I do... I love Peter not you I've never loved you...well I did until you started treating me like shit"  
"Grace darling, I did that because I loved you and Peter doesn't love you else he'll be here now, like I am"  
"He does love me, he told me he did, and he just needs to find this place before...before it's too late"

"Does he now and what do you mean to late…Oh I get it too late as in I might have to kill you before he gets here, you cheated on me Grace, do you really think that, I was going to let you live a happy life with him"  
Grace who was still crying had just about had enough "Go on then kill me! Make your self feel happy and Lee I think you should no that me and Peter aint together"  
"Really, you really want me to kill you? And I know you're with Peter, so don't lie to me Grace, you've lied to me before and you'll know what will happen"  
"Me lying, yeah sure, just remember you've been lying to me for the past 30 odd years"  
"How have I lied Grace, tell me how?" Lee demanded  
"You have lied in a sense that I thought you were dead when it was your brother, you didn't think to tell me that during that time did you, and so you've lied as much as I have"  
"You're asking for it Grace" Lee shouted at her  
"Go ahead then do what you have to do" Grace shouted back  
"You sure Grace, I mean don't you want to see lover boy again" Lee yelled again at this Mary walked in with a smirk on her face  
"He's not my lover boy, he's my boss, and if you think you've got what it takes then go on do what you want to do, its not like we're going anywhere" Grace replied in tears.  
Meanwhile back at CCHQ, Andrea and Spence had an result on where Grace was, Spence went into tell Boyd "Sir, sir, we've got a trace, Grace is here" Spence handed over a piece of paper  
"Right, okay, I want you and Andrea to get down there and make sure that Grace is okay and if Mary is with her arrest her there and then"  
"Right boss" Spence said walking out the office "Andrea come on we've gotta go"  
"Coming" Andrea replied  
At that Andrea and Spence drove as fast as they could to get to where Grace was taken hostage. Boyd however, was preparing himself to face Mary if she was there and to see Grace. Boyd then grabbed his coat and made his way down to where she was as well, he wasn't going to let Grace come out and face this alone.

Lee was now getting very pissed of with Grace and he finally knew what he was going to do "So you really want this do ya?" he yelled at her 'Well here it goes" Lee pulled out a knife from his pocket and slowly moved towards Grace. Mary as laughing "You get he Lee, she didn't deserve you".  
Grace saw the tip of the knife moving closer to her along with Lee's manic look on his face, Grace started to shake tremendously.  
Suddenly Spence and Andrea burst through the main door of the house no-one knew that it was them, at this moment in time, Mary stopped laughing as she turned and saw the two detectives come in and Lee dropped the knife and they both froze, Grace who was still crying and shaking was hoping that it was Boyd.  
"Grace….Grace, its Andrea and Spence, where are you?" Andrea said walking forward, Spence was ahead of her and he spotted Grace 'She's here… Grace you okay" he asked as he went up and grabbed Lee from behind, putting his hands in handcuffs, whilst Andrea had done the same to Mary  
"Grace, are you alright?" Spence asked for the second time  
Grace who was still terrified replied with "I'm fine now, now that you've got him"  
"Good, you can go and get yourself out of here, Boyd's on his way down" Spence said as he pulled Lee towards the back wall  
Boyd had just pulled up outside the house, all he could do was stare at the house, and a shiver went down his spine as he looked through the front door.  
Back inside Grace slowly stood up and made her way slowly out of the grotty living room and into the hall way where she saw Boyd standing there, Grace just stared at him for a second, When Boyd finally realised she was there too he looked at her and smiled, Grace then smiled back

Grace then came running out of the house and over to Boyd, who opened out his arms for he tall fall into which she did  
"Boyd, he was going to kill me, Lee was there too he was there with Mary and he was going to kill me" Grace cried as she felt Boyd's arms around her  
"Oh Grace, I'm so sorry I really didn't mean for this to happen, I can't believe I let them do this to you" he replied he noticed Grace was still shaking "Grace….. Look at me darling, please just look at me"  
Grace looked up at him and as he smiled at her she felt him coming closer to her, he then kissed twice her on the lips, at that Grace couldn't think what to do but return the kiss, in which she did Grace then was back in his arms "I've missed you babe, I didn't think I would see you again"  
"hey…hey I'm here now Grace, nothings going to take you away from me again" Boyd then looked towards the house, where he saw Andrea and Spence binging out Mary and Lee "they deserve to die" he said as Grace broke from the hug and looked at them too, Grace already had her arm round Boyd, but as soon as she saw Lee's face she had to cling on to him tighter  
"It really is him, and it's her too" Boyd said he could feel Grace's grip getting tighter "Grace, I'm never going to let you go and no-one is going to hurt you I wont let them, I love you too much to allow that to happen" Boyd then put his other arm around Grace and held her close  
"I love you Peter, I'm so glad that we're back together.  
Meanwhile Spence and Andrea had just pushed Mary and Lee into the back of the car and slammed the doors shut, Andrea then came round the other side if the car and over to Spence "Aww isn't that sweet, a few days without each other and then they're so….so in love"  
"Andrea! I really don't think it was that, which caused them to feel like that, I recon its something to do with their past and those two bastards in the car"  
"What makes you say that?" Andrea asked  
"I don't know but let's just say its gut instinct"  
However in the car Lee and Mary where looking out of the rear window at Boyd and Grace  
"He loves her, I can't believe he loves her, he'd chose her over me! How dare him" Mary said in an angry voice  
"Well I can't believe she loves him still, I know I hurt her but I wanted her back and all she wanted was him" Lee said  
"Lee! I was happily married to Peter until your wife came along and ruined it all"  
"I think you're forgetting that you moved in next door to use so it's technically your fault"  
"Yeah sure it is" Mary replied  
"Just don't talk to me like that" Lee replied, it then fell silent and they carried on looking out the window

Grace and Boyd were still in each others arms. Boyd then broke away and took Grace's hands "God look at you, you look a right state"  
"Thanks"  
"Grace, I didn't mean it like that, I was going to say, that I don't think that you should be on your own"  
"What are you asking me Boyd?"  
"I feel as if you should stay over at my place for a while, till this is over, you don't have to but…"  
"I'd love too, but what about my things?"  
"We can go and get them now, and then drop them of at my place and then talk about all this that has happened"  
"Okay…but what about….Mary and Lee, also what would Andrea and Spence do they can't interview them on their own"  
"I'll get them to throw them in a cell till we're ready to sort them out…together" Boyd said still holding Grace's hands and smiling  
Grace smiled back "okay, but promise me that we will get through this, I don't want them to go free or destroy….or destroy us again"  
"Grace, they wont, I'll make sure of it, now I'm going to talk to Spence and tell him that we're off and that he and Andrea are to lock them up" Boyd turned to walk over to Spence and managed to take a few steps but Grace was still holding his hand, at that Boyd turned and looked at her "Hey, I'm coming back" he said  
"I know, but I wanted to tell you that I love you"  
"I love you Grace, now you going to let me go, or what?"  
At that Grace let go and watched Boyd walk over to Spence.  
When Boyd reached Spence and Andrea, Spence asked "Is Grace ok?"  
"I think so, I'm going to take her home, because she can't work after what she's been through can she"  
"Good, I'm glad she's okay, what are we going to do with them?" Andrea asked  
"Lock them up; I want me and Grace to deal with them as soon as we've sorted a few things out" Boyd replied  
"Okay, so what do we do and what do we tell Felix?" Spence said  
"Go home or do something useful"  
"Okay boss, whatever you say boss" Spence replied  
Boyd then left the two detectives and went back over to Grace  
"I've sorted it now, so we can go get things sorted"  
"Aww thanks, that's what I like about you, because you'll sort anything out, no matter what it involves"  
"Well you know me Grace" Boyd replied he then put his arm out and Grace did the same but linking to it "and I'm only doing this because I love you and I care about you"  
"I know you do, and I would do the same"  
Then Boyd and Grace walked over to his car arm in arm and set off for Grace's house.

Boyd had just pulled up outside Grace's house "Do you want me to come in with you or wait out here for you?" he asked  
"I want you to come, as if I would leave you out here waiting"  
"Okay as long as you're sure"  
"I am don't be silly"  
Grace and Boyd, got out of the car, and walked there way up to the front door, which Grace then unlocked.  
"You make yourself feel at home and you can go in the living, or go and make yourself a drink if you want, I won't be to long"  
"I'll be fine in here" Boyd replied  
"You have nothing to worry about, I always feel at home when around you"  
"I'll take that as a compliment" Grace replied walking out of the living room and up the stairs  
Whilst Grace was gone, Boyd was sitting on the sofa but after ten minuets couldn't help himself but look at all the photos of Grace and their twins, he picked up on of the photos of Mick and Susie and just looked at it "why wasn't I there to help bring you into this world?" he asked himself. Unknown to him Grace was standing behind him, "you never knew, Boyd, so don't put yourself down on it"  
"Grace….i didn't know you were there…I...I wanted to see your"  
"Our"  
"Okay our twins….What were they like?"  
"Boyd, I don't want to talk about them, not yet any way can we just leave it for a bit" Grace said taking the photo out of his hand and looking at it herself  
"Darling, you okay?"  
"I'm fine babe, can we just go and you can take a few pictures of them if you want, they are you children as much as mine"  
"As long as it's okay with you….."  
"I said you could didn't I"  
"Aww thanks, I love you" Boyd replied putting his arms around her  
"I know you do and so do I……but please can we just go"  
"Sure, come on, I'll carry this lot whilst you lock up"  
Grace just smiled and then she went over to him and kissed him on the lips  
"Whatever you say darling"  
Boyd then picked up all of Grace's things that's she was taking and he took the photos and put them all in the car, Grace shortly followed, locking the front door behind her.  
Spence and Andrea had already drove Lee and Mary down to the nick and had them put into cells and were walking up the steps of the Cold Case Unit to go and tell Felix that she can go home.  
"Hey Spence shall we all go out for a drink or something, I think we deserve it after all this…I mean this has been a real surreal case"  
"Okay, let's hope Felix agrees" Spence replied as they entered the lab  
"Agrees to what?" Felix asked as she heard her name  
"Boyd says we can all go home and I believe it's going to be concluded when things are better with Grace, so I was saying that we should all go for a drink" Andrea told her  
"Yeah I'd love to….How is Grace?"  
"It's hard to say, I mean when we saw her first she terrified but when we saw her with Boyd they……they seemed so….In love"  
"Andrea!" Felix exclaimed  
"What? I didn't do anything"  
"oh well who cares about what she Andrea did or didn't on lets go for this drink" Spence replied  
And that's when the three team members walked out of the lab and into the night to have a night on the tiles

It had been half an hour since Boyd and Grace had left of from Grace's house and they were now outside Boyd's. "Right we're here, I'll take in your things and you can go sit in the living room"  
"Yeah, okay..." Grace replied  
Boyd and Grace both got out of the car and Grace waited until Boyd had got her things from the boot of the car. At that, they both then walked up the path way and that's when Grace froze.  
"Grace, darling you okay?" Boyd asked as he noticed that she had stopped  
"I'm….okay I think, it's just that, its bringing back those memories of what happened the other day"  
"I'm not going to let anyone take you away again Grace; you'll be fine I'm going to make sure of it"  
"I know you will and I know if I'm with you and you don't go leaving me I'll be okay" Grace replied  
A few minuets later, Boyd and Grace were in the living room; both sitting on the sofa but more or less at opposite ends of it "Do you want a drink?" Boyd asked  
"I thought you'd never ask" Grace replied "and then we can talk about our kids…if you still want to"  
"If you want, its one sugar in your tea isn't it?"  
"Yeah it is, you know that, so why ask me?"  
"I don't know" Boyd replied, he then went of to the kitchen to make the drinks, he returned moments later,  
"Here you are Grace" Boyd said handing her over to the cup and sitting next to her  
"Why thank you" Grace picked up the pictures that were on the table, which Boyd brought over "So, What do you want to know?"  
"I dunno...lets start from now, the present day where are they?  
"Right then, well Susie is in a band and Mick is her manager...they're over in America doing some recording"  
"A band ey never thought we'll have music running within the family, when are they coming home?"  
"They should be home sometime next month, coming home to me when they need something as usual"  
"Oh right, do you think they'll want to meet me? You have told them about me haven't you?"  
Grace looked at Boyd (flashback)  
Mick and Susie were nine years old and they were doing a school project on their family, that's when they had to ask the question, so when they noticed their mum wasn't busy they went up to her  
"Muuummm" they both chorused together  
"Yeah"  
"Mum, where's dad?" Susie asked  
"Mum please tell us, we don't know about him and we've never seen him"  
Grace Felt as if she was going to cry "I don't know where he is...thing is he doesn't even know about you"  
"Why not?" Susie asked  
"I can't tell you Susie or you Mick because, it wouldn't be right"  
"Okay mum" They both said together, Mick and Susie then both ran out into the back garden and started playing catch.  
Grace however, broke down into tears.  
(Back to present day)  
"Grace..."  
Grace began to cry, "I'm sorry Boyd...I never told them, I'm really sorry I know I should have but I couldn't because everytime I thought of you I cried...i couldn't let them know"  
"Hey babe don't cry" Boyd said putting his arm around her "It doesn't matter you didn't need to tell them, I was just being curious, I didn't man it to cause any upset"

"Its okay you had the right to ask, they are your children too, I would have done the same If I was in your position" Grace replied, she had managed to stop crying but the tears still ran down her face.  
Grace was still in Boyd's arms when he looked at one of the recent photos of Mick and Susie had sent from America "Susie looks a lot like you, well when I first net you"  
"How do you mean?" Grace asked, sitting up but leaning on Boyd's shoulder  
"She's got the same long black hair, your smile, and your looks which means she really beautiful and sexy like you" Boyd replied  
"Peter, you not supposed to think of your daughter like that!" Grace exclaimed  
"Sorry, but she reminds me of you so much"  
"I know, Mick looks a bit like you, although you were obviously a total sex god to me, I can't really say that about him because he is our son, but he has your eyes which I can see any girl falling for"  
"My eyes, what's so special about my eyes?" Boyd asked  
"Your eyes are like...diamonds, they are just so irresistible and along with your amazing looks they made me fall in love with you straight away"  
"What about now?"  
"What do you mean, what about now?"  
"Grace you know what I mean, what's your opinion of me now has it changed?"  
Grace turned and put her hand on his face and though for a second "darling it hasn't not changed one bit, I'm still...I'm still" Grace couldn't managed to say the words, partly because she felt embarrassed about what she though and partly because she was unsure about what his reaction would be like  
Boyd put his hand on top of Grace's "You're still what? Babe just tell me I still think you are as sexy as you were back then, just say it, there's nothing to be afraid of"  
Grace took a deep breath "I'm still crazy about you and I mean really crazy I can't look at you without feeling madly in love" At this moment Grace turned her head away.  
"What's bad about that? I'm still madly in love with you".  
Grace's heart went "Peter...why did I let you go, if I knew that it would end like this then I wouldn't have gone"  
"And I wouldn't of let you go, I thought you left because of me" Boyd replied.  
They both then smiled and put their arms around each other, a few minuets later they let go and looked into each others eyes and ended up kissing on the lips, it felts like the first time they'd met each other, so unreal and more like a dream come true, a dream of finding the perfect partner that everyone wishes for.  
Then broke from the kiss  
"I'm sorry...that wasn't supposed to happen Grace, i just couldn't help it, I've missed you so much i just want to be with you again  
"I know, i do too, but look at us, we're too old for all that, we had our chances back then and we didn't take it"

We still have chance; we're mature enough to make our own decisions"  
"But think about it, we work together Peter, what's going to happen there, you know what they say about colleagues having relationships, and it can cause distractions"  
"Grace, we've managed before all this happened, what's going to stop us carrying on as normal?"  
"The fact that we both know how we feel about each other"  
"Are you sure it's just that? You can tell me you know"  
"I have, it's just that it's been a long time since I was loved properly, you were the last man that did, and others treated me like shit because I was a single mum"  
"They didn't deserve you if they done that and was I really the last person that loved you properly?"  
"Would I lie to you, of course you were, I just want to get used to having you back and even more, having you to myself without having to sneak around and, get Bea…hurt by Lee"  
"I know you wouldn't lie, I just wanted to know and it is going to seem strange it being just me and you, no-one else there but us"  
"But, like I said we aren't as young as we was then so it isn't go to be exactly the same…..i can still love you, cuddle you and kiss you but that's it, as we're past it Peter and you know it"  
"That maybe Grace…but we still can you know"  
"No! don't even think about going there, just because you've got me back it doesn't mean I'm going to be wanting…well getting all kinky with you, we done that years ago, remember!  
"I sure do remember, how could I forget" Boyd laughed, Grace then laughed to and threw a cushion at him "That's all I wanna here from you, now can we please talk about something else or I might have to leave"  
"Sure anything to make you stay, I know shall we watch a film?"  
"Are you sure, I didn't think it was you but okay, what films you got?"  
"I like watching the odd film no and then, but I've only got Titanic, I forgot to give it back to the rental store years ago"  
"Titanic it is then" Grace replied  
Boyd then got up out of the sofa and made his way to the TV, where he picked out the titanic video and slotted it in the video player after turning in the tv. He then returned to the sofa, sitting a little way away from Grace.  
"Peter…" Grace said  
"Yeah Grace"  
"Can you, cuddle me, I feel so alone, just sitting here on my own"  
"Sure I can, you know you didn't need to ask, you should have just came over to me"  
At that Grace went over to Boyd and leant on his shoulder whilst he put on of his arms around her.  
Meanwhile Spence, Andrea and Felix were at Dj Jazzy Jeff's café; they had been watching his new gig and getting down the pims and whoowhoos  
"Spenccerrrrr" Andrea said in a drunk way  
"Its your round" Felix said really loudly  
"Kay, same as last time?" Spence asked  
"obviously" Andrea and Felix chorused together  
After Spence had brought the next round of drinks they partied away till it was closing time

It was the morning after the night before, Grace was just waking up, but she couldn't resist snuggling down to her pillow, that's when she noticed, it didn't feel like a pillow at that she opened her eyes and could barely recognise where she was where she was, she could see a television on, and GMTV was just ending. Grace then looked down at was her head was leaning on; it was a pair of thighs, realising they were Boyd's. Grace instantly slowly tried to get up without waking him, but she did  
"Hi…..did I wake you?" she asked as she saw him open his eyes  
"No, I'm fine; it has been kind of uncomfortable sitting upright"  
"Aww, I'm sorry, I must have dropped off last night, you could have woke me you know"  
"You were sleeping though and I didn't want to..:  
"Umm, can I just ask how did I end up lying down and have a blanket over me?" Grace questioned  
"Well, there was a blanket down the side of the chair so I got that and put it round you, as I didn't want you to get cold, and I layed you down as….well I just felt like it because you deserved to after what you've been through"  
Grace smiled "you haven't changed have you; you're still that caring man I knew all those years ago"  
"I would never change for you, I'll always be the same no matter what….i suppose I best get you a drink and do us some breakfast"  
"No-one has done that for me in years, but if you don't want to…"  
"Grace, if I didn't want to I wouldn't have asked, now you sit there and relax"  
"Okay, if you really want to...I love you"  
"I love you to Grace" Boyd then kissed her on the cheek "Now are you going to let me go and get the breakfast and stuff"  
Spence, however had found himself sleeping in the bathroom of Andrea and Felix's flat, as he woke up he was far from being happy "Shit, Shit, shit" he exclaimed as he stepped out of the bath, he then walked out in to the living room of the flat and saw Andrea and Felix laughing whilst drinking a mug of coco  
"Yeah very funny, you two, very funny, how on earth am I supposed to go into work looking like this?' Spence said  
Andrea and Felix burst out laughin  
"Hey, you can strip for us and we'll put it in the wash for you" Andrea joked  
"Okay I will" Spence said as he marched back into the bathroom, "but I'm gonna wear a towel"  
"Spence, we prefer you not to wear the towel" Felix blurted out as he was out of site"  
"Felix, don't even think about it, you know I like him" Andrea whispered so he didn't hear  
"Andrea fancies Spence, Andrea fancies Spence" Felix said out loudly  
"I do not" She shouted back  
and from the bathroom, Spence yelled "What did you two say"

It was nearing on midday and Grace and Boyd were sitting in the living room, they had got changed earlier, but were now in silence.   
"Grace…I need to ask you something"  
"go ahead" Grace replied  
"Right, I don't know if this is the best time, but Lee and Mary need to be interviewed and I was thinking that we should carry it out, prove to them that our love can't be destroyed by them"  
"Err…I….I don't know, Peter, what if….I'm not sure, I need to think about it, you've sprung this on me really quick"  
"You think for as long as you need to then, babe, I just thought I'd ask know instead of at the office and if you're not ready to go back then I'll get Spence and Andrea to do it…."  
"Darling, you don't need to ask them, I'll do it, but only because I love you"  
"Grace, you don't have to do anything just because you love me you know,"  
"Peter, I want to and you're right we can prove our love is stronger than anything they throw at us"  
"You're wonderful Grace" Boyd smiled, Grace smiled back "Well I'll do anything for you…When are we going to do the interviews?"  
"Today……I know it's pushing it but it means that we can get their sentences sorted, we can forget about them properly also get on with our future better knowing that they can't come in and spoil it"  
"Okay, then today it is….I suppose we best get in to the unit then and get cracking, the others might be there waiting for us to turn up"  
"Right then, back to work it is, I'll get your coat for you"  
"Thanks…oh Peter just before we go can I have a quick cuddle and maybe a kiss? Because we are still keeping it low key at the moment aren't we"  
"Course you can Grace, I'll give you anything you want" he replied and at that he put his arms around her and subsequently he gave her a kiss "Has that made you feel much better about this?"  
"Yeah it has" Grace replied  
"Good, now I'll go get your coat" Boyd then walked out into the hall way and collected his and Grace's coat he also a certain something that he had kept for years into his pocket "Maybe this time, I'll ask her" he said quietly to himself.  
Spence, Andrea and Felix weren't waiting at the unit though; they were still at the flat waiting for Spence's clothes to dry  
"I'm cold, can I have another towel" Spence asked  
"I don't think so, I prefer you like that, and we should just go in to work and leave you to come in with the towel" Andrea laughed  
"Yeah, we should, Boyd and Grace will find it really funny" Felix replied  
"I think not, because I just won't come into work" Spence said back  
"You will" Andrea replied and at that she ran over to Spence and grabbed the towel from around his waist "That will teach you for dis agreeing with me"  
Spence quickly grabbed a cushion to cover himself, "You give that back now" he demanded  
"It my towel I brought it so no" she said in a teasey way.  
All Felix could do was stand there laughing her head off

Grace and Boyd were now at the unit walking into the unit  
"No-ones here are you told them to come into work today?' Grace asked as she looked around  
"Maybe they've just nipped out or something" Boyd suggested "here let me take your coat"  
"Thank you" Grace replied as he took the coat of for her "Or maybe they sussed us out and we've scared them off" Grace joked  
"Yeah maybe but they can't stay away too long else we'll never solve another case"  
"I know, and this unit would be taken over, which I don't want to happen but then it means I can be with you more than I am now"  
"That would be nice" Grace replied  
Just then they could here laughing coming form the corridor  
"This must be them" Grace sad as she followed Boyd up to the doors of the unit  
Spence, Andrea and Felix then walked in still giggling like mad  
"Hiiiiiii" they all said together in a real hyper way  
"And what time do you call this?" Boyd asked  
"I dunno" Spence said  
"It's just gone 1" Felix said in order not to get herself in any trouble  
"Well that's not good enough you three you should be here on time like us two were"  
"Sorry boss, it's just that Spence had a bit of trouble with his clothes this morning" Andrea told him whilst grinning at Spence  
"I don't want to know, know can we just discuss what we are doing today"  
The team then gathered around the main desk  
"Right Spence, Andrea I want you to go and bring Lee Wilson in, as me and Grace are going to question him..."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea he kept Grace Hostage" Spence exclaimed  
"Spence, you do as I say and Grace is fine with it aren't you dar" Boyd stopped before he carried on  
"Ok, I was only asking"  
"Good, Andrea, I haven't really got any thing for you to do, so just go to your lab and find something to keep yourself occupied"  
"Thanks, nice to know I'm needed" Felix replied

Later on Grace and Boyd were getting ready to interview Lee  
"Grace you still okay with this?" Boyd asked  
"Yeah I'm fine babe as long as you're there I'm fine"  
'Good" Boyd then shouted over to Spence "Spence I want you to watch over the interview, Andrea I need you to stay there as we might get a call or something"  
Five minuets later, they were interview room; Lee sat glaring at Grace and Boyd  
"Lee, I wanted to ask you, how did you know the Anderson brothers?" Boyd began  
"You should know that Grace, didn't you tell him?"  
"Lee, I have told him, but I want you to tell Boyd as well"  
"Okay just for your benefit, Grace worked for them and I knew them through her"  
"Right, where were you the night they were murdered?" Boyd asked  
"I was with my wife Grace" he replied  
"Lee, I'm not your wife and you weren't with me, you were out" Grace butted in  
"I take it as you were out then, did you see Ron and Nathan by any chance?"  
"Yeah I did, I killed them, because I knew Grace set them out to kill me"  
"So that explains why your DNA was found on their bodies then?" Grace said  
to him  
"It must do, Grace, come on you know I was stronger then them both"  
"Alright that's enough" Boyd shouted "let's now talk about why you were involved in the abduction of Grace"  
"Lets do, I like talking about her" Lee replied  
"Lee, why did you take part in my abduction? Grace asked  
"Why do you think, I couldn't bear to see you with him again!"  
"What's so wrong about Grace being with me?" Boyd asked  
"You took her away from me" Lee yelled at Boyd  
"Lee you drove me away, Peter loves me and he'll never hurt me like you did" Grace cried  
"What do you mean he loves you that's present tense, please Grace tell me you're not with him"  
"I'm sorry but we are not obliged to answer that" Boyd answered  
"You won't would you, because you don't have anything to prove that you love each other"  
"Infact Lee, I do"  
"Go on then show me"  
"Fine I will" Boyd replied, he then turned to Grace and she looked at him  
"Grace, do you know when we first got together we said we were to run away and get married"  
"Yeah I remember that"  
"Well before we split I thought about it and I brought something, but I never got a chance to give you it so, I'm going to now" Boyd paused and pulled a little red box out of his pocket and opened it "Grace will you marry me?"

Grace was in total shock all she could do was smile  
"Say no you stupid bitch say no" lee demanded  
However Grace wasn't going to listen to Lee and she gave the answer of  
"Yeah…..course I will Peter" she then put her hand out and allowed Boyd to put the ring on her finger  
"Perfect fit…. Grace, I love you so much"  
"And I love you too" Grace replied  
As Spence was watching over the interview her saw the whole thing and ran out to tell Andrea and Felix.  
However, Lee couldn't believe what he saw and he went for Boyd,  
"You bastard, you fkg bastard" he yelled grabbing Boyd from behind and throwing him to the floor.  
"Lee no, leaves him alone" Grace cried, trying to pull Lee away but it was no use he was to strong.  
Lee began booting Boyd in the side as he lay on the floor already with a cut head, Lee carried on booting him until he had, had enough and that's when he took a turn for Grace, he pinned her against the wall  
"Lee get off of me"  
"How about no Grace, I'm not letting you survive this one, DARLING"  
"I'm not your darling you don't own me know get off"  
"Lee get off her now" Boyd demanded  
"Oooo what you going to do about it" Lee yelled back at him still holding Grace to the wall  
At that moment in time Spence had come back in the viewing room and saw what he had and was doing so he burst into the room  
"Get your hands off her now!" he said pushing him onto the table and then handcuffing him and taking him out. Spence took Lee through to the other interview room and locked him had a go at him.

As soon as Spence had taken Lee out of the room, Grace ran straight over to Boyd  
"Baby you okay, I'm so sorry I didn't think he would do that" she said tearfully as she knelt down near him  
"Darling it's not your fault, you didn't know he was going to react like that, I should have seen the risks and asked you at home" He replied taking her hand and kissing it.  
Grace began to cry, as she used her little finger to move Boyd's hair away from his face and gently touching it "Oh Peter what has he done to you?"  
"I'm okay Grace, it was you I was worried about, it don't matter about me"  
"It does, I don't want to loose you again" Grace said still crying she then leant over and kissed him "babe, I've got a first aid kit in my office, do you think you'll be able to walk...i really need to take a look at the cut"  
"I don't know, Grace, can you sort of help me get up because me side is killing"  
"Course I will, I'm here to help you"  
At that Grace carefully helped Boyd up "I didn't hurt you or anything?" she asked  
"Grace you could never hurt me' he replied  
"Peter, I can see you are in pain, so I might have to when cleaning up the wounds and stuff, now, here let me walk you to my office"  
"I'm so glad you are going to be my wife, I think you're the best wife a man could ask for"  
"Ummm, glad you appreciate it" Grace replied as she walked him out of the interview room.  
Because Spence had gone and told Andrea and Spence the good news before the incident happened, they had all gone into the Path lab so no-one was around to see Boyd's injuries and Grace's one hell of a diamond ring.  
Grace walked Boyd into her office, "Darling you sit down here" Grace said as she helped him to sit down  
"Ahh ya bastard, that hurt"  
"Aww, I'm sorry"  
"Babe, it weren't you"  
Grace just smiled, and went over to get the first aid kit out of the draw in her desk. A few seconds later Grace had found it and she came and sat on the sofa next to Boyd.  
Grace opened one of the antiseptic wipe packets  
"Babe, this is going to sting" Grace said moving his hair out of the way  
"Okay I'm prepared; I'll take a deep breath"  
"Yeah go on then" she watched as Boyd took in a breath and she tried as gently as she could to wipe and clean the cut on his head "Hey its done now, it's still bleeding a bit so, do you want to put this on it" Grace said handing him over a cotton wool pad  
"Thanks, Darling, what would I do with out you" Boyd said as he put the cotton wool pad to his forehead  
"i don't know, Peter, I really don't know, are you in pain anywhere else?"

Spence was still in the second Interview room with Lee, giving him a big lecture  
"What do you think you were doing? How dare you attack my boss and work colleague" Spence shouted  
"I was giving them both what they deserve…..Grace knows, I'll never let her go no matter what choices she makes, do you really think I was going to let her forget those times I beat the shit out of her because she was getting off with your boss" Lee shouted  
"I don't believe you; they've only known each other for five years"  
"You know nothing do you, Inspector Jordan, you know nothing"  
"I may not, but I know enough to see that you beat up DSI Boyd and Dr Foley for some unknown reason"  
"Unknown reason, Unknown reason, your boss asked my wife well she is still as we never divorced because I faked my death and took my brother's identity"  
"You were married to Grace!" Spence exclaimed  
"Yeah, I was, did I mention I beat the shit of her when I found out about her and that Peter, she even had his kids you know, don't think she told him, but hey why should she?"  
"You bastard, I can't see how she stayed with you and can I say I'm glad her kids weren't yours, as you're a complete wanker"  
"Really…. Well she had to, he was married as well, it wouldn't have lasted"  
"But he was going to ask her to marry him back then, but didn't get the chance because you faked death"  
"I know, I made them split, but I never knew he still, they still loved each other"  
"That's why you flipped; you couldn't stand them being happy together could you"  
"Maybe, but I'll make sure they wont make it"  
"How, are you to do that, when I'm taking you to prison"  
"You better not you…you thingy…"  
Spence just laughed and grabbed him anyway and took him away, as they were going through the main office Lee stopped as he saw Grace with her arms around Boyd  
"Bitch" Lee shouted through as Spence pulled him out the unit.  
Felix and Andrea were in the lab and were discussing Boyd's proposal to Grace  
"I really can't believe he done that here…. I mean in front of Grace's ex god he must have been well pissed off about it" Andrea said  
"I know, but still, its rather sweet aint it, but I suppose after knowing each other for so many years….i think they should just go for it"  
"Yeah I do to, you should have been there when we rescued Grace and arrested Lee and Mary, and it was definatly true love…..I wish Spence would do that for me…" Andrea replied then going into a bit of a dream about him  
"Why don't you tell him that you like him, come on he is sure to like you you've always had a way with the lads"  
"But what if he doesn't like me?"  
"Of course he does, he has been flirting with you" Felix told her and at that Andrea blushed  
"Well, I suppose we best go and see how Grace and Boyd are, ey" Andrea suggested  
"Okay…"  
Felix and Andrea then left the lab and went to Grace's office

"Peter, do you really want me to marry you or was this just to wind Lee up" Grace asked as she broke from the hug  
"Grace….I love you and I really want you to, like I said I was going to ask you, when we were together before the entire thing with Lee and his well faked death, why?"  
"I just wanted to know….because if you didn't mean it I'd rather of found out now then before it's too late"  
"Nothing….else then?"  
"Darling, there's nothing else if there was I would tell you…."  
"As long as I know"  
Just then Andrea and Felix came to Grace's office door and knocked  
"Yeah, come in" Grace told them  
Andrea and Felix walked in  
"What happened, to you Boyd?" Felix asked  
"It's a long story but, it was Lee who beat me up"  
"Aww poor you, are you okay?" Andrea asked  
"I am now that Grace has taken care of me"  
Andrea then noticed Grace's ring  
"Grace that is so beautiful, it looks like that ring Ben Affleck gave J.Lo" she said "Boyd, it must of cost a fortune"  
"How do you know it was off me?" Boyd asked  
"Well A) Spence came and told us and B) who else would have giving it to her….oh congratulations by the way"  
"Yeah congratulations" Felix then said  
"Thanks" Grace smiled "It's like a dream come true, I mean I wanted him to ask me, when we first were together years ago, but we both were already married"  
"Awwwww….thats so sweet, you finally realise that you were made for each other, and that you can spend the rest of your lives together" Felix replied  
"Yeah it is so sweet, I can just see mini Boyd and Grace's cropping up even though you're…you're" Andrea added  
"We've already had kids" Boyd told her before she was to say what she really meant "and yes we are kind of old for having kids now but like I said we already have twins"  
"You have twins!" Felix exclaimed "how? When?"  
"In the good old days, when we were young, madly in love and cheating on our partners...….why you so surprised?" Grace asked  
"I'm not…well I am it's just that I didn't know that n you know"  
"I don't think no-one knew about all the past…but I'm glad it's out in the open because you lot would have been asking about it all" Grace replied  
"Well it doesn't matter what us lot think…Hey shall we all go out for a drink tonight in order of a celebration get our selves all glammed up and stuff" Andrea suggested  
"I don't know…Peter do you think we should because I don't know if you are going to be okay what with the nasty bang on the head"  
"Grace, I'll be okay as long as you look after me"  
"Course I'll look after, I'll do anything to keep you with me because I love"  
"I love you too Grace and i can't be without you so i think you're stuck with me"  
"Now that i like the sound of"  
"I take that as we're going then" Andrea said "Come on Felix, let's go wait for Spence and tell him and leave them to it"  
"Okay" Felix replied  
At that Felix and Andrea left Grace's office.

It had been 2 hours since Spence returned and the unit was empty as they were all getting ready for the celebration.  
Andrea and Felix were at their flat "Oh my God I can't wait for tonight?" Andrea exclaimed  
"Why?" Felix asked  
"Well I'm going to ask Spence if you know"  
"Go you!" Felix replied "Right lets get the music on and get ready"  
Felix went over to the stereo and put on one of her Cd's, Stonebridge feat Therese – Put em high  
Andrea began searching through her wardrobe and picked out her nicest but most shortest dress she could fine "This is the one" she said as she put it against herself  
Felix was already changed, in a short mini skirt, black diamond tights and a corset top, she was now doing her hair and singing along to the song "And baby I don't care where you bin b4 just put em high, just put em high, make the best of it just a little bit, just put em high n put em high".  
Spence however was already changed, into a black shirt and a nice pair of trousers, he was now putting on his Lynx- Africa after he done that he pointed his finger up at the mirror and said "now that's what I call a hot back guy who's gonna pull the girl he likes". Spence began to wonder around his house checking the way he looked in every mirror he could find as he really wanted to show that he was a smooth guy.  
Grace was still staying round at Boyd's house and it was to be a permanent thing now, they both were already ready to go, but it was still a little earlier so they began talking about stuff  
"Peter, you okay? If you feel a bit off or anything you'll tell me wont you?"  
"Grace darling I'm fine, course I'll tell you if I'm feeling a bit off, do you really think I'll leave you at a time like this?  
"You wouldn't leave me no, but I'm worried about you babe, I want to be there for you in the way you were for me back then when Lee hurt me"  
"Grace...I know you'll always be there for me and I'll always be there for you, now come here"  
Grace walked over to him and Boyd put his arms around her and she put hers around him  
"Now stop worrying about me, I'll be fine, if you're with me nothing can go wrong"  
"umm, I'm just being a bit paranoid but it's only because I love you..."  
"Hey...I know you do, and I do too, but don't keep worrying about me because you need to think of yourself as well as me"  
Grace broke from the hug, "You're right, but I only do it because I care"  
"I recognized that you did, you always have" Boyd then kissed Grace "I think we should get going now, ey"  
"I suppose we better" Grace replied

The five team members were all sat around a table in the exquisite Isola bar in Knightsbridge, Grace was sitting next to Boyd, Andrea was next to Spence and Andrea was on the other side of her. They were all drinking a bottle of bubbly  
"I suppose we have to make a toast to the soon to be husband wife" Andrea suggested  
"And a fantastic new team" Grace added  
So at that they did subsequently they began to laugh and joke about.  
Later on, Spence and Boyd had left for the toilets, which left the three women to talk amongst themselves for a while  
"You and Boyd look sooo happy and sweet together" Andrea said to Grace  
"We are I think it was just one of those things that were meant to be……you've got your eye on Spence though maybe you two could be one of those couples that were meant to be"  
"You really think, Grace?"  
"Yeah, I do…I can easily pick up on the signs what with being a profiler"  
"Isn't that a bit scary though?" Felix asked  
"I'm used to it now, it doesn't bother me much but I can always tell when something is wrong with people but I think it's all mainly maternal instincts"  
Felix laughed "I would never be able to do your job…now where the hell are Boyd and Spence they've been ages?"  
"I don't know, maybe there touching themselves up a bit" Andrea replied  
"I really don't think so some how" Felix replied "what do you think Grace?"  
"I haven't got a clue, men can actually be quite hard to read and you can never tell what they are thinking or going to be up to" Grace laughed  
"So as we are on the point of men, Grace I want to know what your attraction to Boyd was?" Andrea asked  
"I'm not sure…..all I can remember I fell in love with him instantly when I met him…." Grace said beginning to go a bit dreamy  
"Okay, we don't want know the rest" Felix said cutting her off "Andrea what made you attracted to Spence?"  
"It was everything…I mean who wouldn't be attracted to Spence, remember back at the flat when Spence was there and we saw him you know, I couldn't help but like him even more…plus he ha the best personality"  
"Well Andrea, I can't really comment on that as Spence is like my son basically, When Mel and Frankie were they were like my daughters…always fitting over Spence secretly" Grace replied  
"I say you should just go for it, if he turns you down then just get him seriously drunk and bring him home" Felix joked  
"I might just do that" Andrea replied "Thanks for that"  
"I didn't mean it you know" Felix replied  
"I wouldn't go spoiling her thoughts now….." Grace replied  
"Yeah, thanks Grace, I don't want my nice thoughts being ruined!"  
"Okay, okay no need to get bitchy with me now" Felix replied "what about you Grace, any thoughts about Boyd?"  
"Maybe…..but I've done all there is to do with Peter…so I don't really have to have any thoughts like that"  
"Grace! I never saw you as the type the say something like that" Andrea exclaimed  
"What did I say?"  
"Grace, you didn't say anything that was bad, Andrea's winding you up"

Spence and Boyd were actually having a chat outside the bar, they had already been to the toilets but wanted to talk about other things without the others, but purely based on them being female.  
"Boyd, do you think Andrea likes me?' Spence asked  
"Depends on what way you mean"  
"As in fancies me…she's been giving loads of signs but I'm not sure, and I know you have a way with the ladies so that's why I'm asking you"  
"Way with the ladies…..Grace is the only one that still I have a way with, and I really think you should just go for it basically, but it might mean I have to sack one of you if you get together"  
"Why?"  
"It will distract your work; I can't have the unit taken over or anything just because you are seeing a member of the team"  
"But it's alright if you marry one of them?" Spence questioned  
"No….." Boyd replied "what makes you think it's only okay if you're married?' Boyd then asked  
"You're marrying Grace…and won't that cause distractions" Spence replied smirking  
"Spence, me and Grace are mature enough now not to get distracted, you and Andrea on the other hand are young and love getting up to all that stuff"  
"well if we do go out all that stuff would be kept for home and it depends on how good she is….So yeah it would be saved for when we're at home, like you and Grace"  
"Me and Grace have nothing to do with you're sex life and there is to be no talk of that between me and Grace….she says we're passed it"  
"Oh sorry and what do you mean she says you're both passed it, I thought being in love was the main thing not the age?"  
"Spence can you just stop with the questions and you should know Grace by now, well you don't really but she's not that type of woman to be getting up to no good with me no more"  
"So she was?" Spence smiled "Shit, Soz I didn't mean to ask anymore questions, I can't help it"  
"Yes Spence she was and before you ask she was good, and that's final so I think we should be getting back inside and joining the ladies" Boyd replied before Spence had a chance to speak.  
"That was information I rather you kept to yourself……Do you think Andrea is?" Spence asked  
"How am I to know?"  
"Well I thought you could tell with the way people look…… Hey just think if I do get Andrea, it's going to be really weird, me getting all jiggy with her whilst you are" before Spence could continue Boyd cut him off  
"That's not going to happen it may with you but not with me, now shut up because they can see us, so don't mention a thing:  
"Fine, I will" Spence replied  
Spence and Boyd returned to the table and sat down  
"You two took your time" Grace said  
"Grace, we were having a man to man talk" Boyd replied  
"Not about us girls I hope"  
"No….it was about something else, look I say after this final drink we should all get off home as it is kind of late now"  
"Boyd, what do you mean late?" Felix question  
"Well we do have work tomorrow and we can't be slipping behind" Boyd replied  
At that Spence thought it was time to get Andrea on her own "Andrea can I have a word, please" he asked  
"Yeah sure, shall we go outside to talk?"  
"If you want" he replied, so that's when Andrea and Spence left out to go for a talk leaving Grace, Boyd and Felix in the bar  
"Hey, Grace do you think Andrea's told him" Felix asked  
"I don't know, I hope she has" Grace replied  
"Told Spence what?" Boyd then asked  
"That she…well fancies the pants off him" Grace replied  
"That's weird, because Spence was being curious about if she didn't like him"  
"You being serious" Felix then said "Well it looks like they have nothing to worry about then"

Andrea and Spence were at Spence's house. They had only just arrived in and got in the living room,  
"Hey, do you want a drink?" Spence asked  
"No……I want you" Andrea replied coming up behind him, running her hand along his you know  
"You've got me already so….."  
"Kiss me" Andrea replied  
Spence looked unsure first but before he knew it they were snogging each others faces off  
After a while they pulled apart  
"Whoa you're better than I though" Andrea said with a huge grin on her face  
"Thanks, you are too, I also hold many other talents" Spence replied  
"Would you show me?"  
"Sure I will." Spence replied  
At that Spence and Andrea looked at each other, took each other by the hand and began running up the stairs and made their way to the bedroom to do ya know.  
Felix was alone in her flat feelin, really lonely, she didn't really know what to do, so she decided to have a girly night by getting a tub of cookie dough ice cream out of the fridge and putting on a chick flick film, to drown away her sorrows.   
Grace and Boyd were at home too well at Boyd's house and soon to be Grace's, hopefully. They were both sitting in the living, Boyd had the telly on but they weren't watching it.   
"Grace you okay?" Boyd asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired, it's been one hell of a long day"  
"I know, hey look if you want you can go and get your head down"  
"You sure, I really think it's you who should be getting the rest you've had a worser day than me"   
"Grace….I'm fine, and it's not been that bad, it would have been if you weren't in my life"  
Grace just smiled "You're so sweet"  
Boyd smiled back "So are you…by the way, I love you know"  
"Love you too" At that Grace walked off and left Boyd in the living room.

Andrea and Spence sat on a bench outside,  
"Spence, can I ask you a question" Andrea said twiddling with her hair.  
"Yeah go ahead; I want to ask you something too"  
"Well…I wanted to know if you…like me"  
"Course I do"  
"Yeah but I mean as in more than a friend" Andrea replied trying to sound confident  
"Andrea……how could I not like you more than a friend, you are just so sexy and even more tonight"  
"Oh Spence, you've made my day, now what were you going to ask me?"  
"I was going to ask you the same sort of thing, but I think now I have to ask whether you'll maybe go out with me."  
"How I could I so no, I wouldn't turn you down"  
"that's that then, shall we go back to my place and spend some time alone?' Spence asked Andrea  
"Now that will be my dream come to…..but what about the others?"  
"They can survive with out us" Spence replied  
at that Andrea took, Spence's hand and they walked off hand in hand into the night.  
Grace, Boyd and Felix were still sitting down waiting for them to return  
"They're not coming back are they?" Felix said sighing  
"Well we know what's happened then…..I think we better be off too" Boyd replied  
"Okay, I'll just go back to my flat then and be bored"  
Boyd and Grace then stood up  
"See you tomorrow" Grace said  
"Yeah bye" Felix replied  
Boyd had already began to walk off, Grace noticed that he had and followed  
"Don't wait then" She said as she came up by his side  
"Sorry, Grace it's just that normally after we all normally go out for drinks, we leave on our own"  
"I know it's going to take a long time to get used to isn't it?"  
"But we haven't got a long time, I've already asked you to marry me, before we've got everything else sorted"  
"Peter, you only did that because we missed our chance first time round, we really don't need to rush everything"  
"Grace, come on, we need to decide whose house we are going to spend the rest of our lives in and all that"  
"We can worry about that another time, all that really matters is that we're together again"  
"I suppose it is, what would I do with out you Grace?"  
Felix however was still in the bar, sitting alone, finishing off her drink, she then heard her mobile vibrate so she pulled it out, she had received a text off Andrea it read:-  
"Hey Felix, I'm not going to be home tonight as I'm going round Spence's as he loves me too, really sorry I didn't tell you earlier, luv Andz"  
Felix just sighed "Great, I might as well go then" and at that she picked up her coat and made her way home.

It had been 10 mins and Grace was lying, down thinking about, being back with Boyd and wondering how she survived without him, she then closed her eyes to try and get sleep but she couldn't  
(Flashback)  
It has been a few days since Grace had found out that Lee was dead, and she had been going to pieces as she blamed herself.  
Later that day Peter came round as Grace said she wanted to talk, he knocked on the door and then walked in; Grace met him in the hallway.  
"Hey Babe" Peter said  
"Hi..." Grace replied  
at that Peter came over and kissed her but Grace just moved away "I asked you to come to talk, not for anything else"  
"Oh yeah" Peter replied, he then followed Grace into the living room where they both sat down.  
"Right...Peter; you know how Lee has been...murdered" Grace began trying not to cry  
"Yeah, course I do darling, I'm going to help you through it I promise I'll be there for you"  
"No, you're not though" Grace replied  
"Grace darling what do you mean of course I'll be there, I love you"  
"I know and I love you too, but I don't think we can go on anymore, not after what has happened"  
"Babe, I don't get you, what are you trying to say"  
"Peter, You know I'll always love you know matter what happens or wherever we are"  
"Yeah, it's the same here"  
"Well, I hate to say this, but it's over, I can't see you anymore" Grace said still holding back the tears  
"You don't mean it, I know you Grace, You can't do this baby please, you can't" Peter replied, tears were running down his face  
"I can Peter and I have to, it's for the best"  
Peter redeemed himself, "Okay...but can I ask you for one more thing?"  
"Umm, okay"  
"Can I have one last hug; I just want to feel you one last time"  
"Yeah, I do to" Grace replied  
At that Boyd put his arms around Grace and held her really tight  
"You'll be forever in my heart Peter, I'll never forget you"  
"Me neither, you'll always be my special woman" Peter replied, he then took his arms from around her "I'll be on my way then"  
"Yeah, I suppose you'd better, I'll show you out though"  
So Grace walked Peter to the door, as soon as he was out Grace closed the door and watched through the window as his figure disappeared. Grace began crying her heart out; she then leant on the front door and slid down, so she was sitting down, "What have I done? I love him and I've let him go, I want him back" Grace said whilst she was crying uncontrollably and she couldn't stop crying, she knew that only Peter could stop her, but she'd let him go and now she felt lost.

Bak to present day)  
Grace opened her eyes, a feeling of guilt came inside her, she also felt someone was watching her so; she sat up and saw Boyd at the door.  
"Grace….I didn't mean to wake you, I was just seeing how you were"  
"It's okay, you didn't wake me, and I couldn't sleep as I remembered…….the day I broke up with you"  
"Grace, why on earth are you remembering that for?" Boyd asked walking in and sitting near Grace  
"I don't know, but it's something I regret doing…"  
"Yeah you better regret it as you broke my heart, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I cried as well"  
"Awwwww…I didn't think you would be affected that badly, as soon as you walked out the door I burst into tears and I wanted you back"  
"All you had to do was ask and I would have came back"  
"But I couldn't face you; I don't know why I just couldn't" Grace told him, she then looked away in a sense of guilt  
"And you still can't now? Look what's wrong Grace?" Boyd replied, using his hand to bring her face in line with his  
"There's nothing wrong, Peter…..I just feel like something is going to go wrong and drive us apart again"  
"Darling I'm not going to let that happen, you know I won't, I honestly want to spend the rest of my life with you"  
Grace smiled "I know you do darling, it's just me feeling all paranoid and stuff, now come here and give me a hug"  
And so Boyd did, at that he too remembered the break up  
(Flashback)  
"Well, I hate to say this, but it's over, I can't see you anymore" Grace said still holding back the tears  
"You don't mean it, I know you Grace, You can't do this baby please, you can't" Peter replied, tears were running down his face  
"I can Peter and I have to, it's for the best"  
Peter redeemed himself, "Okay...but can I ask you for one more thing?"  
"Umm, okay"  
"Can I have one last hug; I just want to feel you one last time"  
"Yeah, I do to" Grace replied  
At that Boyd put his arms around Grace and held her really tight  
"You'll be forever in my heart Peter, I'll never forget you"  
"Me neither, you'll always be my special woman" Peter replied, he then took his arms from around her "I'll be on my way then"  
"Yeah, I suppose you'd better, I'll show you out though"  
So Grace walked Peter to the door, As soon as Grace had closed the door, he turned around and started at the house "Why Grace? Why have you done this" He said as the tears flowed down his face, he then walked off to his house, When inside, he began throwing things about, in anger as he just didn't understand why Grace had done what she did.

Bak to present day)  
Boyd broke from the hug "And Grace, you are still my special woman, like I said you were"  
"Awwwww, you were always good at making promises, I kept you in my heart too, as there I never let you go" Grace replied feeling all warm inside  
"Glad you did, well they say everything happens for a reason, maybe, that's why you did what you had to do and maybe that's why we ended up together again" Boyd replied taking one of her hand and holding it.  
"Maybe, and don't even think about getting me to do psychological reports on it, as I only profile people"  
"Grace….as if I would get you to do that" Boyd replied smiling  
"I know you wouldn't…..I really think I should be trying to get back sleep and you should too, we have got work tomorrow, like you said back at the bar"  
"Fine, don't stay awake and talk to your future husband then" He said in a stroppy voice, trying to win round Grace  
"Peter, I didn't mean it like that, you know I'd love to talk to you all the time if I could but……" Grace didn't have chance to finish  
"But nothing Grace……..nothing is stopping us doing anything, so don't you come giving me excuses"  
"Okay" Grace said in a happy, flirty way "Impress me, make me want to stop giving you excuses"  
Boyd sat in thought for a minuet, he was unsure of how Grace meant impress her, but however she meant it he didn't care as he was to take his chances  
"Grace, you want me to impress you….so here it goes" Boyd leant forward and began kissing her on the lips. Boyd noticed that Grace didn't seem to pull away this time but sorta joined in, so he carried on and that time it felt right, unlike last time it didn't. At that moment in time it felt like the world had stopped before them. A few minuets later they stopped and where smiling like mad  
"What can I say Peter, you certainly have impressed me, you seem so much better than the last time we did that in what 1969 was it? Grace said dreamily "Now If only you'd have been more like that back then, mind you I don't mind if you're like that more now"  
"Umm, well you've changed a lot too, and Grace, was that an offer?"  
"Why thank you and yes it might have been an offer, I've not decided yet" Grace replied  
"Just don't take all night, babe, we do have work tomorrow like you and I both said"  
"I'll try not, but I think it's going to be hard to turn you down anyway"  
"That was a quick decision and I know no-one could turn down a kiss from me, even though you did once"  
"Darling, I only turned you down then because it was my birthday and I didn't know how I was going to react fully to it"  
"Right, that's okay then, now come here you" Boyd replied  
Grace started giggling "How could I not"

Felix was in work earlier, she couldn't stand being at the flat on her own, so decided to get in early as normally Boyd and Grace were normally in at this time, but unfortunately they weren't in yet  
"Great, I'm still on my own again, I don't know why I bother" Felix said as she slumped her self down on one of the chairs in the main office. She must have been only sitting there for at least 20 minuets, when she heard some rather load giggling from the corridor, Felix was unsure of who it was, but soon found out when Andrea and Spence burst through the main doors.  
"Oh hi, Felix…nice to see you in early" Andrea said still laughing  
"Yeah hi!" Felix replied stroppy as she was rather pissed off "So you two have a good night then?"  
"Yeah, the best night ever, Spence is real talented"  
"Andrea, that was only for you to know" Spence exclaimed as he didn't want her to let anything else slip out from what had happened the night before  
"Oh, really well glad you two had fun"  
"Thanks, I'm sure you had fun too" Andrea said to Felix giving her a look  
"Yeah as if" Felix mumbled  
Andrea then turned to Spence and grabbed his tie "Come here Detective Inspector" she said as she pulled him in close, she then kissed him.  
"Andrea…I don't think here is the place for all this, do you?" Spence said after she kissed him  
"I know but you're irresistible, I can't keep my hands off you…..we might as well just sit down and wait for Boyd and Grace to arrive in, even though it's not usual for them to be late in"  
"I though not" Felix said "I mean I've been here ages"  
"I know, because you seemed pretty fed up when we came in, oh well it means we can chill for a bit" Andrea replied  
It wasn't long before Grace and Boyd appeared arm in arm into the unit, as they made an entrance the other three team members fell quite  
"Nice to see you lot in so early" Boyd said looking in shock  
"Well we like to follow your lead sir" Spence replied "I don't think we can do that now, if you are going to end up coming in late"  
"Spence that's enough of talk like that, I really think we should be getting on with work, team talk in five, and clean up all your attitudes before we begin" Boyd said trying not to get all shouty  
"Yes Sir" Spence said in a army style voice  
After the five minuets had passed, everyone seemed to be in a more controlled mood and the team talk began  
"Right to get you lot up to date, we know that the Anderson brothers were murdered by Lee Wilson, who subsequently faked his own death and says his twin brother took the place, but we don't know who killed his twin"   
"Right, so do you think we should get Lee's brave dug up, to see who really is in it and to see if the dna can be found?" Spence suggested  
"That could be a bit tricky though, the body has been down there for years, was there any investigation to his murder?" Felix asked  
"Not that I know of, Andrea, Felix I want you to go to the Med Archives and take a look, Spence I want you to go and fetch Mary Jones in, as I want myself and Grace to interview her and you have to join Felix and Andrea if they find anything, if not you stay here, Is that okay with everyone?"  
"Yeah sure, that's fine" Felix said "Andrea, I suppose we best go" And at that Andrea stood up and they both made their way to the Med Archives.  
Spence shortly left out to get Mary in and left Grace and Boyd in the main office.

Grace was still sat on a chair, Boyd still standing. It seemed so quiet and for some reason a little uncomfortable. Boyd then walked over to his office, Grace shortly followed.  
"Boyd…..Last night"  
"Grace you don't have to say anything"  
"No…I do, it wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to happen:  
"What do you mean it wasn't supposed to happen? You seemed fine last night"  
"You know what I mean Boyd, don't try and twist it, we did have a bit to drink and it was a little hyped up"  
"What are you trying to say Grace, please enlighten me I want to understand?"  
"Look, all I'm trying to say is that, it was wrong for us to do what we did, there wasn't any meaning to it…" Grace was cut off by Boyd  
"No meaning, what do you mean NO MEANING to it, I thought things would finally be normal again between us, how we were and always wanted to be!" he yelled  
"They are to a certain extent, but I just don't want to be going down that route, it's too soon and isn't being in love all that matters" Grace said loudly back to him  
"Yeah it does….but the physical touch is also needed, look Grace if you're not happy then say so if you don't want to be with me then just say it"  
"I do though, I honestly do love you, but I just don't want to be like that no more, I just want to be with you"  
"Grace I want to be with you too, but what is wrong with you, actually don't answer that, because I rather not know, but is it something I've done wrong are you ashamed?"  
"No" Grace replied, a tear ran down her cheek "It's not that, I just feel scared, I don't know why I just do, I feel as if Lee is going to be there when I'm on my own and he's going to hurt me, just for being with you, I know it's silly but it's a fear that I hold, I'm also scared of loosing you because of it and that's why I feel last night was so wrong, just tell me you'll be there for me to help me get over this fear and to realise that there is nothing wrong about us being together, getting married" Grace was in tears at this, she never told anyone about her fears  
"Grace…..I'm sorry" Boyd went over and put his arms around her "Darling I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all shouty with you, why didn't you just tell me, I wouldn't have let it even go that far if I knew"  
"I was scared to tell you though, I wanted to, but I was scared"  
"There's no need to be, I'm going to be there for you, like I was back then, I'll also make sure that no-one will hurt you in that way again, Lee's not going to come back, he's going down for it, I'm not letting anyone destroy us"  
"You don't know how much that means to me, you just being here now, holding me in your arms I feel safe, I know nothings going to go wrong, but when your not, that fear comes back, babe how am I supposed to re-pay you?"  
"Grace, darling, you don't need to do anything apart from stay with me and just do the Interview with Mary with me"  
"Okay….." Grace replied, Boyd took his from around her and put his hand on her cheek  
"That's my girl" he then kissed her on the cheek.

Thanks, Boyd"  
"What for?"  
"For understanding and being here for me"  
"Grace, I'll always be here for you"  
Spence was coming down the corridor with Mary, as they walked passed the office were Grace and Boyd were, she stared in and threw a look of resentment and jealousy to Grace, although she didn't notice as she was talking to Boyd, but Boyd did notice, he didn't say anything though that was to wait till the interview  
"Boyd, I'll take her through and set the things up" Spence shouted as they carried on walking down the corridor  
"Yeah, you do that Spence, that'll be great" Boys shouted back.  
Spence didn't hear the reply as he was already in the interview room with Mary  
"Now if you'd just like to sit here and my boss will be carrying out the interview shortly with the presence of"  
"Dr Grace Foley, yeah I know who they are, I really didn't need reminding and if you're forgetting I was married to your boss and Grace well she just had to be someone who cropped up during our marriage" Mary said getting all sarcastic.  
"Don't get cocky with me Mary, and that information I'd rather you kept to yourself as it's not going to get you anywhere, anything you say would do anything to save you" Spence replied, he then left the room and went to the viewing room and started to set up the wires for the earpiece communication. Mary sat feeling intimidated about the situation and was thinking about what Spence meant about it not going to get her anywhere; she thought maybe he knew that she wanted him back and that my stories won't be good enough, she didn't know, she just had to prepare herself.  
Grace and Boyd were still sitting in the office  
"I think we should get this interview going then" Grace said to Boyd  
"Yeah" Boyd smiled "Lets just hope she doesn't flip and go for you, I would never forgive myself if she did"  
"And if she went for you I would just hate myself"  
"Hope not, right lets go then" Boyd said as he stood up,  
Grace then stood up "okay, let's get cracking"  
As they began walking out to the interview room, Boyd put his arm around Grace; she just smiled and put her arm around him.

Spence watched as Grace and Boyd made their way into the interview room where Mary was sat.  
"Oh look its Peter and his little fancy woman" Mary said in a sly way  
"Mary, you know why you're here so can we just stick to that" Boyd said  
"We'd like to ask you a few questions" Grace added  
"Never, why do you think they call it an interview room" Mary said sarcastically  
"That's enough, now can we just get to the point of this interview" Boyd shouted  
"Anything for you Peter" Mary replied giving Grace an evil smirk  
"Good, Now Mary first of all I want to know why did you abduct Grace."  
"I told Grace that, you'd have to ask her that" Mary replied  
"I don't want to tell him, so why don't you, after all he was your husband"  
"Okay then, I abducted Grace along with her ex husband because I wanted to, I knew you were back with her again, I didn't want that happening so I was putting a stop to hit"  
"That is a bit pathetic though, I mean, me and Grace weren't even together until after your little scheming plan, and what do you mean by again?"  
"Boyd no" Grace said, she didn't want Mary to say what she meant by again  
"Grace, you afraid of what I'm going to say" Mary was getting all cocky again "Peter darling what I meant by again is that I knew about your little affair, you know the one where you fucked each other behind my back, and Gracie what did you husband do to you...Oh yeah her beat the shit out of you because of it didn't he"  
"How do you know, he never touched, Lee would never of laid a finger on me, not in a act of domestic violence no way" Grace felt it all come back, the one thing she didn't want to happen, she didn't want the memories to come back, not now, not since she was just getting over the fear.  
(Flashback)  
Grace was doing the cleaning around the house looking all happy and cheery, when her husband Lee arrived in form work  
"Cleaning away the evidence aren't you?"  
"Baby I don't know what you're talking about, it's a woman's job to clean as you keep saying"  
"Grace don't talk shit with me"  
"Talk shit, I don't know what you are on about"  
"It's pretty simple, come on you've been a good mood all week, all smiley and cheery"  
"So I'm not allowed to be happy now, well thanks"  
"Well some person who we know has told me you've been a naughty girl"  
"Yeah sure they have, look just tell me what is your problem?"  
"My PROBLEM! MY PROBLEM GRACE is that I KNOW what you've been doing when I'm at work"  
"What, What have I been doing?"  
"Shagging Peter, in this house, that's why you've been cleaning so much and why you've been in a happy mood"  
"Lee you're talking shit; I wouldn't do that not to you"  
Lee didn't reply he just ran up to her and pinned her against the wall, grabbing a vase at the same time  
"Lee no, I've not done anything" Grace cried  
"Just shut up Grace, just shut up, I don't believe you know more" Lee yelled right down her ear and then he threw the vase at the wall, above her head, After he took he fist and punched her in the face and then again and again he then moved to the stomach "You going to get everything you deserve Grace, I don't want to be treated like a fool"

Back to present Day)  
"Grace Come on face it, your marriage was a sham, remember you told me"  
"Mary just stop right now!" Boyd yelled "I don't want you discussing Grace's life here"  
"Okay Peter, I know, I'll tell you about Joe, and how he isn't your son, but that doesn't matter, Grace had your kids didn't she?"  
"How do you know?" Boyd questioned  
"I heard the conversation I was there when she told you, did you know that Jo was actually Lee's son, he was helping me get back at you Peter, Grace thought he was dead but I helped him murder his twin Mark"  
"You bitch, you watched me suffer over my husbands death when you knew he was alive all along"  
"Well I thought you were happy with MY husband so we went along with it, I'm glad I did"  
"Mary you know I can arrest you on the murder of Mark Wilson don't you?"  
"Yes Peter I do, but you won't do that because you love me"  
Spence who had been watching over the interview so far was surprised at what was going on and didn't like the feeling of it and was glad that Andrea had called him to get down to the Med Archives, As Spence really didn't want to butt in the interview he left a note saying that he'd been called down to the Med Archives and that he'd be back later  
Mary however wasn't going to give up, but she noticed that Grace was wearing an engagement ring "Grace, does Peter no you're engaged, I didn't think you'll still be having an affair with Peter after all these years, but why weren't you wearing it when I abducted you" Mary questioned trying to break the pair up  
"Mary, I hate to break it to you, but yes Peter does know, don't you darling"  
"Yes, I do babe, because Mary I was the one who gave it to her, I was supposed to when we were married but I couldn't because I was stuck with you"  
"NO, NO! Peter you can't do that"  
"I can Mary and I have, you're forgetting we divorced at the time Joe was supposedly dead..."  
"And because you had an affair with that Jess Worrall yeah I do know, but why Grace, why have you gone back to her?' Mary asked, acting like Grace wasn't there  
"Mary, it's what you call being in love, just because you didn't get the relationship you wanted there's no need for to try and ruin ours" Grace yelled, she had already had enough of Mary slagging her off  
"That's not fair Grace; you took the person I loved away from me, it was because of you all this happened"  
"Just stop it Mary" Boyd yelled "It wasn't Grace's fault we just fell in love and that's that, I came back to you"  
"Yeah because you got dumped"  
"No, I couldn't go through with it no more, after thinking I lost Lee, I was scared I'd loose Peter so I had to let him go" Grace said she began to cry at this stage  
"Oh...Grace, go wait in my office or yours I don't mind, I'll be there in a sec"  
Grace was just in tears and just done what he said.  
"Mary what the FUCK do you think you were doing, you are going down for this, I'll make sure of it" Boyd yelled  
"But...I did it for you" Mary shouted back  
"I'll get someone to get you back to your cell" Boyd shouted again walking out of the interview room  
"Peter...you can't do this" Mary said as soon as he was out of site

Grace was in her office, tears flooding down her face, she was also shaking with fear, the fear of loosing Boyd and Lee's beatings forever playing in her mind  
Boyd had just sent Marcus to get Mary sent back to her cell, he had also read Spence's not which said where he had gone. Boyd was now on his way to see how Grace was after making her leave the interview before anymore upset, as he made his way to see her he noticed that she was crying  
"Hey Grace...Come here" he said rushing in  
"No"  
"Grace...what do you mean no?"  
Just don't come near me, Boyd just don't"  
"Grace, darling please just let me be here for you"  
"What's the point you're just going to go back to Mary aren't you, I seen the way you were acting with her" Grace shouted  
"What makes you think that I'd go back to her when I love you, I always have"  
"You say that but if you did, you wouldn't have done everything to get me back, but you didn't"  
I wanted to Grace, but I couldn't, I didn't think you want me!" Boyd said trying to stay calm  
"Well I did, like I said the other day I fell safe with you but she's brought it all back, she made me remember what Lee did to me" Grace just broke down in tears even more "She just made me remember the times he hurt me because he found out from Mary about us"  
Boyd couldn't stand to see the tears anymore, so even if she didn't want him to he went over and out his arms around her "Shhh, Darling, I'm here for you, I'll make sure that you'll forget all that Mary had no right to say all that" Boyd then began running one of his hands through Grace's hair "I'm not letting any one say that to you again"  
"I thought I could handle it, I really thought I could, I bet you think I'm a right emotional person and that I shouldn't be working here"  
"Grace, it's okay to cry and to be scared you know, and you're perfect for this team, you are strong, it's been a long stressing day so don't feel bad about, Mary and Lee are both locked up now, no-one is going to harm or destroy us again, I love you too much to let that happen"  
"Peter, that's why I love you, you understand what this has done to me and you also do anything to keep me happy, even back then you did but..." Grace paused she had to think of a good way to put things "But maybe us being together is causing more damage, what could happen next Mick and Susie turn against me because I never mentioned you or against you because you were never there...we might as well just be friends"  
"Hey, Grace that is not going to happen, Mick and Susie will understand, we're going to get married and I'm going to carry on making you happy"  
"Ohh thanks babe, as long as I know that you are going to be here for me I'm okay"  
"Good, now how about we go out and get some lunch whilst the others are out?"  
"Ooo sounds like a nice idea"

Spence had just arrived at the Med Archives.  
"Hi Spence, you took your time to get down here" Andrea said as she saw spence walking up to her and Felix  
"I know, the interview was kinda shocking, I was going to see how it all went"  
"Why was it shocking?" Andrea asked  
"Well Mary was being a right bitch to Grace and all that sh! T"  
"Spence come here, they're old enough to look after themselves"  
"Well anyway we've got to get this lot back" Felix said picking up another brown bag "Oh My God..."  
"Felix, what is it?' Andrea asked  
"You don't want to know"  
"I think we do" Spence said  
"Okay, well from what I've just read, it sounds bad"  
"Felix just tell us" Spence demanded  
"Fine, it's some sort of a letter and it says...'Grace, you whre, you and Peter wont last long and my memory will haunt you forever no matter how much you try to forget" Felix read it in a slow and taunting way "Apparently it was found in his pocket"  
"That's awful, poor Grace no wonder she was terrified to see him" Spence replied  
"What do you mean?" Felix questioned  
"Lee's not dead, he killed his twin and switched identities, so all this stuff is Mark's body and that lot but the identification things are Lee's"  
"What a bastard, no wonder Grace strayed away with Boyd" Felix said  
"Yeah but she only did that because she loved him more and because Lee wasn't what you'd expect him to be" Andrea then said  
"I never find out anything do I" Felix replied "I don't even know the reason"  
"Look no offence Felix, but I don't think we should say what the reason is because it is really, really bad terrible infact and if I told you and if you mentioned it to Grace, I don't know what she'll be like, it was pretty brave of her to face those demons without remembering it" Spence told Felix, but he didn't know that Grace had already remembered what he done and that she'll never forget "Now lets get this stuff back then, we can't stay here all day"

Grace and Boyd had gone down to have lunch in a place called Rossa's café (my ex- English teacher own it)  
they had both been sitting eating for a while now, not speaking at all, just eating.  
"It's good to get away from work for a bit isn't it?" Grace said to make conversation  
"Yeah, it is away from the past"  
"True, that's not something we really well I want to uncover anymore, I wish this case was over"  
"So do I, mind you I think it will be by tomorrow all we need to do is see the circumstances of Mark's body then its over"  
"Good, I don't think I can handle this no more, this case has just been getting to me"  
"Grace, I know it is, at least we are facing the truth, everything is out just think we wouldn't of got back together if it wasn't for this and feelings would just get in the way, knowing that we were once together"  
"I knew you'd say something like that, I agree though I mean I doubt I'd of brought the situation up myself"  
"Exactly, I only did because I knew that this case involved around it, and because I cared about you and I knew what this would have brought back"  
"You sure did...Do you remember last week I think I told you that Mick and Susie are coming home"  
"Yeah I vaguely remember why?  
"How are we to explain this to them, what are we to say?"  
"Grace, you're the clever one here"  
"Thanks, I'll tell them that my boss is your dad and now we're getting married after all these years"  
"No, that's too harsh, we need to think it over...what do you suggest?"  
"I don't know, they're coming over to my house and I just think we should let it out as gently as we can, they'll understand, I know they will"  
"I knew you'd come up with something, when are they coming back?"  
"They should be home next week; I want you to be there when I tell them, I don't think I'd be able to do it on my own"  
"Darling, you know I'll be there, I'm really going to let you do it own your own aren't I and anyway I've never met them so don't you think as the biological father I should"  
"Yeah you do deserve to see them, and I think it be good if they met you I mean they have been wondering who their dad is for what 30 years I think it is"  
"Should be if we split in November time 1974, because we were seeing each other for 6 years, and they were born in 75, so yeah 30 years"  
"6 years hey, felt like a lifetime..." Grace then looked at her watch "I think we should be getting back, the others are probably back now"  
"You seem egar to get back; I suppose I best do what you say, as you're the only person I like telling me what to do"  
"I know, it's what you call a woman's touch and it's said that only a few woman actually have control over the men in their lives, and I only what to get back to work so we can get this case finished"  
"Looks like I'm going to have to be careful you don't get me doing silly things, and I know you want to get this case over and done with...so let be on our way"

Back at CCHQ, Spence, Andrea and Felix had only just arrived back  
"No-ones here" Felix said as they walked through the units doors  
"Well I doubt they'd be still interviewing Mary, I say they've nipped out to get lunch or summit as it is midday" Spence said  
"Maybe, I just hope it went well I mean Boyd got beat up in the last interview we can't have that happening again can we" Andrea added  
"I know, just imagine if she turned for Grace, Boyd would have gone ballistic, all we can do is hope nothing bad has happened, if it has then I want to know" Spence said  
"I'm sure nothing bad has happened, they say love is stronger than anything else" Felix then said showing that she did care  
"Hope that's true...so what are we going to do now" Andrea asked  
"Right, if Boyd was here he'll tell Felix to go over the forensics, us two to go over the case notes..."  
"So let's get on with it then" Andrea said cutting him off  
At that Felix took all she needed to the lab, even though there wasn't much to look at apart from a knife, a hair bobble with blood on it and a rope which apparently was used to tie him up.  
"Well, it looks like you didn't get told what you were getting involved in Mark" Felix said to herself.  
Spence and Andrea were flicking through the files that were to the case  
"This is awful, Grace thought her husband was murdered and she had to go through this, years ago when it was a running investigation" Andrea said  
"I know and he's not even dead, she even had to give a statement, so it says here' Spence replied  
"Shall we take a look" Andrea asked  
"No, I don't think we should I think we should wait until they get back and it's Grace's business so we shouldn't"  
"Okay Spence, Why did Boyd ask us to bring this lot up anyway, we've had a confession about who killed Mark, haven't we?"  
"As far as I know, maybe Boyd just wants to test their confessions and it will help make sure that Lee and Mary get the right sentencing"  
"Well I hope so; they deserve to die, if only we had the death penalty still"  
"I remember saying that to Mel once, she said we'd be out of a job if we did"  
"Oh God Spence I didn't mean for you to bring Mel up, you're going to be upset now"  
"Andrea, its fine, Mel's still here I will never forget her she was like my sister and that's enough of this talk lets just get back to doing what we're paid to do"

As Spence and Andrea were reading over the files, Boyd and Grace arrived back  
"That's what I like to see, my team working" Boyd said   
"Well what else were we going to be doing; you didn't send us to the Archives for no reason did you?" Spence questioned  
"I can think of something" Andrea said really quietly  
"Okay Spence I was only saying, so what have you got?"  
"We've got all the original case notes and stuff, but there something I need to show you and it's not good"  
"Do you want to show me in my office then?' Boyd asked  
"Yeah that be best" Spence replied picking up the bag containing the letter  
"Right, Andrea will you get Grace up to date with what's going on while I talk to Spence"  
"Yeah sure" Andrea replied, Grace went over to Andrea and sat down  
"It's weird seeing all this again, If only he was really dead, it would have saved a lot of memories cropping up"  
"Grace, you okay with all this then, I know it must be hard..."  
"Andrea, its fine I've managed, if I survived it all back then seeing this can't hurt"  
Meanwhile in Boyd's office  
"So Spence what is so important that you need to show me then?"  
"Well you know how this was supposedly Grace's husband's body and all that lot"  
"Yeah, I do know that"  
"Well, Grace has probably seen this but, I though it be best if I show you know in case showing Grace no wasn't a good time"  
"Right, so I take it that it's something in the bag, so hand it over"  
Spence handed over the bag, this time Boyd read the full letter  
''Grace, you whre, you and Peter wont last long and my memory will haunt you forever no matter how much you try to forget, thing is you'll se me one day, maybe you'll see me everyday trapped inside your brain beating you every time you take a step near Peter, I'll make sure that you wont stay with him despite leaving you for hell' Boyd read it in his head and though to himself, this is why she ended it he said in his mind  
"Right Spence, I think Grace has seen this, I want you to get all this stuff back to the Med Archives, there is no point in re-doing this we've got a confession and that's all I need, they're locked up anyway so that's that"  
"Okay boss, whatever you say" Spence walked out of the office "Andrea, Boyd says we have to take this lot back, I'll get Andrea to bring the forensics back through"  
As Spence walked off to Felix's lab, Boyd stepped out of his office, "The reason for why I'm getting you to send the things back is because I'm closing the case, it's gone to far and has dug up far to many memories and maybe even more deep dark secrets if why carry on"  
"Okay, I understand" Andrea replied  
Grace sat looking at Boyd she wondered why he was closing the case, what was it Boyd was so afraid of really. I guess that one thing we'll never know, maybe he'll let the reasons out to Grace or will he keep them to himself.  
All Grace could say now was "Boyd, what's going on, why you are closing the case?"  
"Grace, if I told you now, you'd hate me, and you'd hate yourself for all of it when you should"  
"Just tell me what happened to being truthful..."  
Boyd had to think for a while "If you want to know, I'll tell you tonight and then we can talk over everything because I really feel we need a proper talk about this"  
"Okay, if that's what you want' Grace replied  
Boyd said nothing he just smiled, Andrea carried on packing up the case notes to the Lee Wilson case.

It had been a few hours since Boyd had closed the case, Spence had gone home to chill out from one hell of an exhausting case, and Andrea and Felix were at their flat watching some telly and talking about how they feel about working in the cold case unit and how cases can affect you whilst working. Boyd was in his office deep in thought, staring in to distance. Grace was also still at the unit she was in her office, looking through into Boyd's, she wanted to go ask him why he closed the case but something was telling her it wasn't a good idea, however Grace went against her instincts and went to ask him. Grace walked slowly to his office, knocked the door and walked in.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Grace said as she sat down on a chair  
Boyd was being a bit slow at reacting "Sure, fire away"  
"Why did you close this case, and don't give me some bullshit answer I want the truth"  
"Grace, you'll get the truth so don't get like that with me"  
"Sorry for speaking, I was only asking because you're not being yourself, there's something wrong as soon as Spence went to talk to talk to you, you changed……please just tell me what's wrong, I can't help you if you don't tell me"  
"Maybe I didn't want your help" Boyd snapped  
"Fine, at least I know where I stand" Grace then stood up and was about to leave  
"Look I didn't mean it like that……I'm not a strong as you think Grace"  
At that Grace turned around and looked at him "What do you mean?"  
"This case scared me; it brought some things back to me as well, things I never told you…."  
"So what are you saying, you lied to me"  
"If you can put it like that then yes, I lied and you can't change that you can't help me coz I lied"  
"I can, you can tell me the truth, look if you're going to keep lying and not tell me the truth then there's no point is there…."  
"Don't talk like that"  
"Like what Peter? I didn't do this…."  
"I lied because I'd thought I'd loose you and now I'm loosing you again,  
"In my eyes you've already lost me, I thought you loved me, and in love comes trust and being truthful"  
"I do love you it's just that you wouldn't understand if I told you the truth, you would hate me for it"  
"What and I don't already"  
"Grace just please let me tell you, I'll tell you everything"  
"And you think that telling me now is going to make it alright!"  
"Yes I do!"  
"Well you know what, I don't think it will, I wish I never met you, I wish I never laid eyes on you"  
"You don't mean that"  
"Don't I, well if it wasn't for you, I'd still be married to Lee, he wouldn't have faked the death and I wouldn't have gone through all this" Grace was starting to get really shouty, she seeing that the life she once had wasn't as good as she thought  
"So it's my fault now, well maybe if you were happy in your marriage none of this would have happened"  
"I know, but don't try and twist this……I want you to tell me the truth and I want you to tell me know and then I'll decide whether I can carrying on working with you and whether I keep this on my finger" Grace said pointing to the ring.  
"I'm not trying to twist it, you want the truth you get the truth"  
"Good"

Grace sat back down and waited for Boyd to tell her the truth  
"Right where shall I start?"  
"From the beginning, I said I want to here it all"  
"Okay….You know after the thing with Ron and Nathan had finished"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, you told me a few days later that Lee hadn't come home and I said I didn't know where he was"  
"You knew where was"  
"Yes I did, he was staying with one of Mary's friends, and she took me round there one day and told me not to tell you, I didn't know the real reason until..."  
"Until what?"  
"I heard them talking about getting revenge on us, I had no idea what they meant but because I told them to leave it out, they made me become part of it"  
"In what way…."  
"Lee's suicide letter, I had to right that, and he copied it his handwriting, he said I had to make sure that it broke us up, and if it didn't work they would of killed me and sorted you out later…….I had to do it Grace, you've got to understand"  
"You bastard, I don't believe you done that, you wrote it…….you really thought they would kill you?"  
"Yes Grace I did, if he nearly killed you before what was to stop it happening to me?"  
"They wouldn't have gone that far, and I thought people sacrificed themselves for the one they loved no matter what it meant, Mary was right you didn't really love me"  
"I do Grace, but, I couldn't have sacrificed my life, I'm not that sort of person, but I done it because it out a stop to Lee hurting you, I got told if I'd come near you again he would beat the hell out of you till you die as well, I couldn't have him do that Grace!"  
Grace had began to cry "But still you could have told me after it was over, why didn't you say anything, you made me believe my husband was dead, you made my suffer endless times of thinking it was my fault it happened because of what we had"  
"I know but it was something I had to do for the benefit of us, if I hadn't of done either one us would be alive"  
"That's not my point Peter, you lied to me"  
"Grace, I thought it was for the best, I'm really sorry I just knew that if I kept it to myself any longer I'd regret it even more……do you forgive me"  
"I don't know, it's a lot to take in…..i need some time to think, I need to understand why you did it"  
"Please just don't make a wrong decision like I did"  
"Wrong decision! I don't me think I'll do that I have a brain Boyd, I know what's wrong and what's right, unlike you"  
"If I could turn back the clock I wouldn't have done it, just please make the right choice, I wouldn't forgive myself if you didn't"  
"Don't try and rush me, I said I need time to think so just…" Grace stopped and put her head in her hands, a few seconds later she raised her head "you want my answer?"  
"Course I do" Boyd replied, he noticed that Grace didn't reply straight away "Grace……please tell me your not"  
"Not what, leaving you? Walking away from it all?  
"Yes, if you are then I want you to know I'm really, really sorry if I knew I would have caused so much pain I wouldn't have took on this case or even made you remember it all"  
"Well, I wasn't going to leave you any way, how can I?"  
Boyd looked shocked; he didn't think she would stay after what he'd done "Oh Grace, I'm so glad you're not leaving me, I couldn't bare to loose you again"  
"Peter, I couldn't leave you even If I wanted to, because no matter what has happened I'll love you, and that's something I can't help"  
"I know you will darling, and it's the same here too"  
At that we leave CCHQ knowing that everything is back to how it should be, and that's happy, but does it last.

It had been a week since the Case of the Anderson's was closed. Assistant Commissioner Dyson had put the cold case team on to a standstill until they sorted themselves out, she felt that things needed to be settled else the unit would be taken over by people in her division.  
Andrea and Spence had cooled things down a bit as things were getting a bit steamy between them, but they were still an item but knew that be all loved up wasn't all they could be, they had to be cutting edge detectives as well. Felix was still single but was happy as she found being single meant she could be happy and have more fun than a woman who has a man.  
Today was also the day that Mick and Susie where to come home, from America and they were in for the surprise of seeing there father for the first time and to find that he is back with their mother. Grace was only back at her own house for this very reason, Boyd was there too as he said he would be there and he wanted to meet his two children.  
"They're going to be here soon" Grace said feeling very happy  
"I know darling, and it's all going to fine, we've nothing to worry about"  
"Babe we can only hope it does, the world very different today you know, people are different, they take things more to heart"  
"Grace, that may be true but if they are anything like you and me they'll understand, I'm sure they will...if we tell them the full story"  
"Peter, I don't know, we can't tell them it all, I don't think I'll manage it...i can't re-live all that again and you know why"  
"What about if I say what happened?"  
"That won't make a difference; I'll still remember it all, even if it is you saying it"  
"Okay, but I'm still here for you, I want you to remember that"  
"As if I will forget...maybe if we let it out gently you know a bit at a time, I might not find it so hard"  
"You sure about that, you don't have to..."  
"I want to" Grace replied cutting him off  
"Okay, if that's what you want" Boyd replied, he knew he had to be supportive no matter how bad he thought things might go  
It was nearing on the time for Susie and Mick to arrive Grace and Boyd sat anxiously waiting for them to turn up  
"I never thought I'd be feeling nervous seeing my own kids" Grace said  
"You nervous, what about me? I don't know whether they'll like me or not"  
"What's there not to like about you?"  
"I don't know, a lot of people hate me because I'm impatient, mouthy and stroppy"  
"Peter, that's because they don't know the real you, like I do, because I know you're not like that deep down inside, it's just a front you put on to let them know whose boss"  
"You know me too well, and I'm actually getting scared now, you're probably going to be telling me what I'm thinking next"  
"I'm not a physic and anyway there wouldn't be any fun if I knew what you were thinking"  
"Maybe not, but it will mean you'll have to give me what I want..."  
"Not exactly..."Grace stopped as the doorbell rang.  
"This is it then" Boyd said to Grace  
"Yeah looks like it is" Grace replied, at that Grace got up and was just about to go to the door "Do you want to stay there or do you want to come?"  
"I'll stay here, to keep it simple for the moment"  
"Okay" Grace replied and she went to the front door, to greet Susie and Mick.

Grace opened the front door, "Hi, I suppose you best come in"  
"Hi mum" Susie replied giving her a hug as she did "You look well"  
"Thanks, you do too"  
Susie then stepped aside to let Mick come in  
"Hi mum" he also said "shall we go through?"  
"Yeah, not much point in you two standing at the door is there?"  
"There might be, I mean what if you don't really want us here" Susie said jokily  
"Now why wouldn't I want you here...look just to let you know I have a friend of mine over and I also have a few things to tell you" Grace said as they walked through the hallway  
"Things to tell us, they're not bad things are they?" Mick asked  
"I don't know in my eyes they seem okay"  
Grace, Mick and Susie had just entered the living room  
"Right sit down then, do you want a drink or anything?" Grace asked  
"Mum, I fine, just stop being fussy" Susie replied sitting herself down, mick also had sat down at this point.   
"Mick"  
"No I'm okay"  
"Suit yourselves then" Grace replied sitting down next to Boyd "Right then, this is my boss Peter and he's here for various reasons"  
"Right, is he going to be here when you tell us what you need to tell us?" Mick asked  
"Yes, but that's because in a way, he's part of it" Grace replied, she was keeping her hand hidden so not to show off the ring  
"Mum, what do you mean, he's part of it?" Susie questioned  
Boyd was keeping quiet he was only going to speak when he knew it was the right time  
"I take it as you two want to find out now then?"  
"That would nice if you would" Mick said   
"Yeah it would" Susie added  
"Okay, well the first thing I want to clear with you is about your father, I never told him about you did I"  
"No you didn't, why?" Susie said  
"But I saw a photo, it was a wedding photo, you and some man, is that our dad?" Mick added  
"No he wasn't" Grace didn't really know how to put things, she had to think for a minuet "Me and that man in the photo, didn't exactly have the perfect marriage, he didn't really want kids, but anyway during the time we were married, I feel in love with somebody else and he loved me too, so we...well we had an affair, I broke it off and then found I was pregnant with you two, but it was tow late to tell him by then"  
"Mum...he's dead isn't he?" Susie said being very cautious  
"No Susie, he's not dead, he's..."  
"Grace" Boyd said cutting her off  
"So who, and where is he then" Mick questioned  
"No hang on mum, how come your boss knows something about it?" Susie butted in  
"Susie, Mick Peter is your father" Grace said it; she told them one of the things she needed to, Grace didn't know how they would react, she just made sure Boyd was holding her hand, she felt that was the only way she could feel alright about it.  
Susie and Mick sat in shock; they just sat and looked directly at Boyd and stared at him, in a disgusted way, they didn't know what to think, were they to be pleased with the news or be angry that he never thought to find them and be angry by the fact that Peter had the cheek of having their mum on his team.

"Him, he's our dad" Susie finally found something to say  
"Yes, he is, do you have a problem with that?" Grace replied  
"Yeah I have, you've been working with him for 5 years and you didn't even think about telling us!" Susie replied  
"Susie I thought about it time and time again, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you two"  
"Yeah sure you did, when ever we can to ask you, you either blanked us or said you didn't know, it's been 30 years and you've only just told us now"  
"If you give me a chance I'll tell you why and just think how hard it was for me, bringing you up as a single mother, it's not easy, things have changed now, I'm nearing on 60..."  
"You've got another 4 years yet" Susie said cutting her off  
"Well all the same, but if you knew what hell I went through before you came along you might understand, Also things have changed now so I had to tell you both, it was now or never"  
"What changed" Mick asked  
"Realisation, I knew that I had to tell you before it was too late"  
"What made you realise mum" Susie said  
"Grace, you don't have to say if you don't want to" Boyd told her  
"I want to Peter, it's the only way" Grace replied  
"Go on then mum tell me and mick the reason"  
"Don't give me that attitude Susie"  
"I'm not a little girl no more, mum; you can't tell me what to do now"  
"I know you're not a little girl no more but you're still my daughter, and if you want to know the real reason for why I never told you, you best calm down" Grace said and she was getting a bit shouty  
"Mum, what is it with you?" Mick said sounding pissed off "You've just told us that HE is our father how do you expect us to react, like it don't mean jack sh!t"  
"Okay, just calm down, I know I should have told you but I was about to tell you the reason you know and I did expect you to react but not in this way"  
"OH sorry mum, it's just been a real big shock, a lot to take in, along with everything failing over in America I was just a bit stressed" Susie said apologising  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too mum"  
"That's alright as longs as you're both sorry" Grace replied she then turned to Boyd "See I have them well trained"  
"I see you have" Boyd replied  
"Well I had to didn't I, mum wasn't much support, and when she died in that car accident, I knew I had to make sure I did the best for them"  
"So mum, what is this reason, why didn't you tell us?" Susie said, she was talking like Boyd wasn't there  
"You never give up do you" Grace replied "Do you want the full story of what happened between me and your dad or do you just want why I didn't tell you both about Peter"  
"All of it would be great" Mick answered  
"Yeah I'd like to hear it all, but only if you're sure..."  
"I am, If you want to hear it all then you can, and that would lead on to something else I want to tell you, something we both need to clear up as well, it's something that's very important"  
"Why can't you tell us now?" Mick asked  
"Because if I did, you wouldn't understand, I want you both to see the full picture and why this is happening"  
"Okay, if you think that's going to help" Mick replied  
"Yeah I do think it's going to help" Grace replied she then turned to Boyd "This is it then...you will continue with what happened if I can't go on about it"  
"Grace, I said I'll be there so you can trust me on it"  
"Thanks" Grace replied

"Right then...erm well it all started in what was it, November 1969?" Grace began  
"Yeah I think that's right" Boyd replied  
At Boyd's reply Grace began to tell the story of her life, the reasons why Mick and Susie never knew their father and how it would come to the biggest shock to them, Grace telling them that she's going to get married.  
"I'd married at a young age so did Peter, but it was a fairly common thing back then, we didn't know each other at the time...I was married to a man called Lee, at the time I thought he was the perfect husband, but he turned nasty, you two would have been my first children, I had a miscarriage because he didn't believe it was his so he hurt me"  
"Hurt you as in using Domestic Violence?" Susie questioned  
"Yeah...but after that he stopped, things were more or less back to normal, to a certain extent"  
"What happened?" Mick then asked  
"I moved in next door with my wife Mary" Boyd replied "I had an okay marriage, but it wasn't perfect"  
"And..." Susie was quick to say something  
Grace began smiling "Well the day after they moved in the came over to introduce themselves and...I...well I didn't see Peter at first but when I did, we both...fell in love"  
"Aww mum, that's so sweet, I wish I could fall in love instantly with a man and he'd feel the same"  
"Well, that was only the beginning" Grace continued "we started seeing each other and stuff...Lee found out...he said he knew it would have happened he could tell by the way were when we met"  
"What did he do?" Mick asked "He didn't did he?"  
"Yeah he...used violence again..."Grace hated using the term violence, she felt as if she was going to cry any minuet  
"That's terrible" Susie said she then looked up at Boyd "You best have helped mum"  
"Susie, I did, I saw what had happened, I blamed myself for it, I mean I felt bad for what happened but I love...d your mum and I would have done anything to make it stop, but love got in the way"  
"So you just let her get beat up for your benefit"  
"Susie" Grace shouted "It wasn't like that we both loved each other and that was all that mattered, when we were together I forgot about it, the pain went away"  
"So, what else happened?" Mick asked, he didn't want to get deep in this domestic violence talk.  
"We carried on seeing each other and, I wasn't really bothered what Lee thought."  
"My wife Mary she found out as well, she flipped but I managed to make her control her temper"  
"During this time we became closer than ever, we stayed this close for 4 years"  
"So that means it was over by 1974, me and Mick were born in 75...you weren't even there for mum, when she would have needed you most"  
"If you'd let me get to the point, I'll tell you why, it turned out like that"  
"Thing went wrong, not between us but it caused it all to go wrong" Boyd added  
"What went wrong, men normally run away when things start getting out of hand" Susie said  
"It wasn't like that Susie, look, the only real reason why I told you now is because, we've just been doing a case of the murder of the two people I used to work for, who i sent out to stop Lee hurting me and the supposed murder of Lee, but it turns out he is still alive, now do you see why I had to tell you" Grace shouted, she was getting fed up of Susie looking down on the situation.

"What? Hang on, so you are saying that you only told us because of a case you did, bring it all up?"  
"Yes Susie..."  
"So you wouldn't have told us then" Mick said cutting Grace off  
"Well maybe not because, it would have still been there in the past"  
"Mum, you work with our dad; it's not that easy to forget or bring it up is it?"  
"It is Susie, especially when you still have feelings for that person and this case brought all those feelings up even more...especially when I was abducted during the investigation by your dads ex wife and then finding my ex husband is still alive and about to kill me..."  
"You were abducted!...mum, tell me how I happened, please just tell me and mick about this whole thing about the case, I really want o understand properly, but I can't if you shut us out...come on we're your kids"  
"Susie, you do realise how difficult this is for your mum, she went through hell, and she doesn't have to say it..."  
"Dad, How am I to realise if I don't have an fkg clue as to what happened"  
"Okay, Okay, you really want to know then I'll talk you through what happened, if it will keep you happy"  
"Grace...I said you di..."  
"Peter, it's okay, it will lead up to what we have to say about you know the erm..."  
"Yeah okay, I understand" he replied  
"I know you do...So are you two ready to hear this then?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Susie said  
"Mick"  
"Yeah sure" he replied  
"Right then, Well, we got the case through on the Anderson murders, Ron and Nathan were twins, I worked for them, they didn't really know about me and Peter but they realised something was up as, they could tell he'd...well beat me up and they said they were going to sort him out...After that I heard nothing, there shop got burnt down and I didn't know what happened. So basically that's why the case came through, because know one knew who murdered them or what happened"  
"So what happened" Susie asked  
"Our pathologist Felix, found Lee's dna on the bodies of Ron and Nathan, so it was more than likely he murdered them, I didn't know this until, Peter took me on a trip down memory lane...and told me about what Felix found, I wasn't taking it at first but, I knew it was right, We went back to talk about it more at Peter's house, and that's were Mary, abducted me from his front door"  
"Oh my god...and you didn't help?"  
"I was in the bathroom, I told Grace to answer the door, when I came back down and she was gone..."  
"So what did you do?"  
"I called my pathologist to check for DNA, I got my detectives to search the area but I couldn't find any trace...Grace had just told me about you two..." Boyd couldn't carry on  
"Mary took me to this grotty house and tied me up...she told me she knew everything that had happened back then, she heard everything we were saying she heard me tell Peter, that you two were his...she then fessed up to me that Joe wasn't his son but Lee's"  
"What a bastard" Mick said   
"I know, but when she left I realised I had my phone with me so I called Peter, to tell him well basically what I just said and, that's when he said he'll get a trace on my phone to find me"  
"And did he?" Susie asked  
"Yeah...but something happened that morning..."  
"Mum..."

Mary came back, but she had Lee with her, I thought he was dead and seeing him I was terrified, Mary went out the room but Lee stayed, he began threatening me, I really thought he was going to kill me...so I told him to get on with it, I didn't care I just wanted him to go away, I remember seeing the blade of the knife come towards me..."  
"What did he do, he didn't hurt you did he?" Mick asked  
"He didn't do anything, Andrea and Spence got in just before he did anything..."  
"Oh...god that must have been awful..." Susie said feeling really bad about getting her mum to say what happened  
"It was, but, everything was alright after I got out of that place, your dad was there to make it alright"  
"Really" Susie said very sarcastically  
Grace couldn't help feeling Susie wasn't happy with the situation, but still she didn't really want to take it to the account "Yes really Susie, Peter was there for me, no-one else on the team knew about our passed so they didn't really have a clue as to what I would have felt"  
"And Peter, well should I say DAD would have?" Susie said in a sarci way again  
"Well yeah if he did the first time round then he would have known this time, you weren't there, so don't give me that talk aright!"  
Susie just gave Grace a bitchy look, then turned away, so she was looking out of the window  
"As long as dad was there, mum, it doesn't matter, so what happened after?" Mick asked, he seemed to understand what his mum had gone through and how hard it must have been for her  
Boyd thought it was time he said some more "I took your mum back to my place, she was disturbed after what had happened, it wouldn't have been right if she was alone after what happened"  
"So you were going to take care of mum, like you did first time round"  
"Yeah I was...why do you ask?"  
"No reason, really, I just thought, no I'm not saying what I thought just then" Mick replied  
"Mick come on, I'm your mother you can surely tell me" Grace said  
"I can't...you'll think I'm a right weirdo or summit" Mick replied  
"Not, that she doesn't already" Susie said butting in  
"Mick, I don't think that of you and any I deal with a lot of weirdo as you say so, just say what you were going to" Grace replied  
"Okay, erm...i was going to say you two seemed, really close, at this precise minuet...if you know what I mean...as in a...sexual way.."  
Susie just looked up at Mick "Oh purlease, you gotta be joking, mums please tell me he is wrong"  
"I wouldn't bank on him being wrong"  
"What do you mean, mum seriously you're not..."  
"Well if you give me a chance we'll let you know, after you know what else happened"  
"Okay, so what else went on then?"  
"Myself and Peter interviewed Lee the day after, and don't even think about saying anything Susie, I wanted to alright" Grace said before Susie had a chance "Whilst we were interviewing him he got a bit mad"  
"How do you mean?" Susie asked  
"Lee was getting silly thoughts about things and saying he faked his death for your mum" Boyd said,  
"A little while later he turned for Peter, he attacked him...and then he went for me...he had me pinned against the wall, Peter couldn't do anything as he was hurt, but Spence managed to stop him"  
"Mum, why did he do that, what made him go for you and him?"

Grace turned and faced Boyd and then put her hand out "This is why, he was going to ask me before we broke up but didn't have the chance, you see we still love each other, don't we?"  
"We sure do" Boyd replied  
Both Boyd and Grace were happy that the truth was out, but they yet had to receive Susie and Mick's reactions.  
"Mum, you have got to be joking, you are going to marry him" Susie exclaimed  
"Susie, he's your dad and why aren't you happy about it?"  
"Why do you think? He still turned his back on you all those years ago and now it's all lovey dovey and happy, yeah right"  
"Peter did not turn his back on me, I was the one who broke it off, Susie you haven't got a clue have you, and I went through hell bringing you up wishing I could turn back the clock, to get him back, but I couldn't okay, If I had the choice I would have never let him go" Grace said shouting at Susie but also shedding a few tears  
"You're really enjoying this aren't you Susie" Boyd said on seeing that she had made Grace cry "Hey...darling come here...I'm here now" he said putting his arms around her  
"Yeah I'm loving every minuet of this" Susie replied  
"Well I think it's great, If you're happy then let it be that way, it's good to be a proper family" Mick said, he seemed to be more mature about the situation, he'd always had been the mature one out of the two  
"Thanks Mick, nice to see someone appreciates it" Boyd replied  
"Yeah thanks Mick, I knew you'd understand" Grace added  
"Yeah well you have to put yourself first for once, and you seem so happy together that's why I understand it"  
"We are...everthing seems how it should have been, apart from Susie's attitude" Grace said smiling, for once she seemed happier than ever, maybe this time her dream would come true  
"Grace, I'm so glad you're happy, I don't know what else I could have done to make you happy"  
"Babe, you wouldn't have had to do anything, just being with you makes me happy"  
"Okay you can stop it now" Susie said, she was getting annoyed with everyone being happy "Mum can I have a word"  
"Yeah sure" Grace replied  
"Can we go somewhere else though, maybe in the kitchen or something?"  
"Okay" At that Grace stood, up "See you in a bit babe...it would give you some time to get to know each other a bit more"  
"Yeah, I think we will, just don't go saying anything bad about me" Boyd replied grinning  
"As if I would" Grace said as she and Susie walked out into the kitchen, leaving Boyd and Mick in the living room

Grace and Susie entered the kitchen  
"So what is so important that you need to say away from Mick and your dad?"  
"You know what it is"  
"Susie, I don't know what you are on about"  
"Mum! You're back with my dad, he didn't give a fuck about me and Mick, if he did he would have came and found us"  
"He didn't know about you, I never told him..."  
"Well that's not that point if he still loved you he would have came and found you, he wouldn't have stopped looking"  
"You're unbelievable, is that what it's about, because Peter didn't come looking for me, I was the one who walked away, not him me, my mind told me it was the right thing, but in my heart I knew it was the wrong decision"  
"So what you saying, you thought that walking away from it all would solve everything?"  
"No, I blamed myself for Lee's death, I thought because I didn't love him I was the reason for why he died...And I thought that if I stayed with Peter I'd loose him as well"  
"That's pathetic"  
"Yeah, well I love him, I couldn't let him be killed as well, and I would never forgive myself if it happened, I hoped that one day we'll meet up again and everything would have been normal, that we would be a proper family...I knew that wasn't going to happen though"  
"You do really love him don't you?"  
"Yeah I do..."  
"But does he love you"  
"I know he does, he told me he does; he's proved he does, why are you asking me this?"  
"Mum, I don't want to see you get hurt"  
"Susie, I'm old enough now to know what I'm doing"  
"Maybe you are, but I was just worried...how come you work together now?"  
"I don't know, After doing the work at I think it was Bromley Prison, I was informed that I was short listed for the Cold Case team and I ended up being the one chosen...I don't think Peter knew it was me as when we were together first time round I was none as Grace Wilson, but as of his well supposed death and you and mick not being his children I went back to my previous name, so he wouldn't have known"  
"Oh God, so what about when you saw each other again?"  
"I don't know, I didn't believe it at first but, we never talked about what went on back then, we talked about things that happened after"  
"Such as..."  
"Well he stayed with Mary and they had a son, but we've just found he isn't his Joe is Lee's, but anyway he told me about him disappearing and that he didn't know where he was...that's why I couldn't tell him about you and mick, I would have felt so bad, I did mention you two though"  
"Aww, I feel so bad now...what about you know feelings and all that?  
"Like I said we never talked about it, but I felt the same everytime I saw him, I felt the way I did when I first met him"  
"That's so sweet, what about dad, did he feel that way?"  
"I don't know Susie; like I said we never talked about it"  
"So how did you know that you both still did in order for him to give you that?"  
"I sort of let it slip out when we were talking, which I didn't mean to Peter told me to think about what I said, that's when...That's when Mary abducted me, I still had my phone with me, I don't think she realised so I rang him and said what had happened..."  
"Then, what?"  
"I told Peter I loved him and he said he loved me too..."  
"You two were definatly meant to be...I shouldn't have reacted the way I did I'm so sorry"  
"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry, and if I was you I probably would have been the same"  
"Good, shall we go and see how; Mick and dad are getting on then?"  
"Yeah I think we should"

However whilst Grace and Susie were having there little chat, Mick and Boyd were talking too.  
"It's nice to see mum happy again"  
"How do you mean, as far as I'm concerned she's been very happy when I've saw her"  
"Maybe that's because she was with you...mum always seemed down when she was on her own...well without you most probably"  
"She didn't have to let me go, I said I would have been there for her no matter what...Susie looks a lot like the way Grace did...but there was something about your mum, which I'm not going to say"  
"Fine...So what's it like being head of the Cold Case team? I always wanted to solve murders, but I decided not to take that road"  
"It's good, seeing how brutal things were and how bad the police force were, me and my team always manage to solve the cases...and I never thought that my own...son would want to go down that road"  
"Pretty weird hey...Oh by the way I'm sorry about Susie, she's a bit protective about mum"  
"I understand...I've literally just walked in to your lives, she was bound to be a bit funny...I'm surprised you took it so well"  
"I had to, well I didn't but, it's not up to me what happens between mum and you...thing is Susie has always been closer to mum, its one of those girly things"  
"Really, I don't really no about these girly things"  
"Course you wouldn't a man never gets in touch with his feminine side do they?"  
"I don't know, I've never had the...maybe I have, I used to live alone, I had to learn quick, on how to do things, without having a wife around  
"You're not just back with mum so you don't have to do all that are you?"  
"No, I really do love Grace; it has nothing to do with that...why are you being so curious?"  
"I just don't want mum to be well used in a sense..."  
"Mick it's nothing like that, I can handle it all I'm used to it, I wouldn't bring Grace in just for that, and she's there because we love each other...are you sure she never mentioned me?"  
"Not that I know of, she did always used say that her true love will come back and get her, never knew who it was though, it looks like that person was you"  
"Yeah so it seems...so have you got a wife?"  
"No, I was engaged once but she wasn't in it for the long run, she wanted money basically and for me to take her on endless shopping sprees...she asked for to much"  
"Don't most woman" Boyd joked  
"Most of them yeah, not all..."  
"No, no all of them, if they did then they'll be lesbians"  
"No that wont be good" Mick replied "We'd have to all be gay...where's the fun in that?" Mick laughed  
"I don't know...at least we have normal woman in this society, we wouldn't want to miss out on the fun" Boyd replied smiling  
"Ah...we wouldn't would we?"  
"I shouldn't think we would..."

At that precise moment Grace and Susie re entered in to the living room  
"Had a good chat?" Boyd said to Grace as she came over and sat next to him as she sat down he put his arm around her to show that he is still there for her.  
"Yeah, everything's okay now" she replied, Grace then kissed him on the cheek  
"What's that for?" Boyd asked  
"Nothing, I just felt like letting you know I still love you"  
"And I love you too" Boyd replied returning this kiss  
It fell silent for a while at least as Susie saw this as her chance to say sorry for being a bit funny with the situation  
"Dad...It seems so weird calling you that...well anyway I'm sorry for being all bitchy and stuff to you..."  
"its okay, like I said to Mick, you were bound to be a bit thrown with the situation..."  
"So you understand"  
"Yes...I would have been the same, but I've learnt to control my tempers due to Anger Management sessions"  
"Maybe I should be joining you next time as my temper is a bit bad sometimes"  
Susie then went over and gave him a hug, when she moved away she said "You two really do deserve to be together...Now that I understand fully, I'm happy for ya's"  
"Thanks Susie..." Grace said smiling, she then turned to Boyd "How have you and Mick been getting along then?   
"Like a house on fire" Mick replied "We have quite a lot in common, share the same views"  
"Well as the saying goes like father like son" Grace laughed  
"Yeah, that's true" Boyd replied "And with you it's like mother like daughter..."  
"True" Grace replied "So are we all okay now?"  
"I said I was didn't I" Susie answered  
"I was fine with it anyway...why?"  
"I want to be sure you're all fine with it...as if you're just saying you are for the sake of it then, I don't know maybe you should just stay away"  
"Mum, what is it with you, we're said we're fine with it, you've got doubts or something" Susie said to her  
"Grace...you've not have you?"  
"Darling of course I haven't, I just want everything to be okay and not bad"  
"Nothing is going to be bad or wrong, babe I thought you were happy with all this"  
"I am" Boyd replied looking bemused  
"Well be a bit more positive then"  
"If it pleases you"

Mum, I hate to say this but, me and Mick are meeting up with Jane, Gem, Jim and Darren later for a drink and..."  
"You want to go and get ready"  
"Yeah, that's okay aint it, I know we've not been here long"  
"It's fine, now that you both are back in England, maybe we'll see a lot more of you"  
"Too right" Mick replied "So let's go and get ready then Suz"  
"Oh before you go, where you staying? I thought you sold your flat and mick I know that you lived at Marissa's?" Grace asked as they were about to leave  
"We're staying at a hotel, why?" Susie asked  
Grace turned to Boyd "Well we won't be needing two houses, so Instead of you forking out shelf loads of money on hotels and stuff, why don't you just live here until you've settled down properly with someone, you can live here"  
"Yeah, I mean we wouldn't want you to go without a proper home and I don't think Grace will be needing this place"  
"No, I won't so when you're reading you move in, but not yet as I need to sort a few things out first"  
"Do you mean it? I mean if you don't want us to then we wont" Susie said, sounding really happy  
"I am sure, you don't deserve to live in a hotel" Grace replied reassuring Susie  
"Mum, you're a star" Mick said giving her a hug "You don't know how much I...we appreciate this"  
A little while later, Mick and Susie had left, Grace's or should I say there home to be, to get back to the hotel, to enable themselves to get ready to meet up with their friends.  
"I'm so glad that turned out okay in the end" Grace said after she came back in the living room, from seeing Susie and Mick out  
"Yeah, I am too, I really didn't want them to ruin us..."  
Grace looked at him shaking her head "Peter...they wouldn't have ruined anything, I'd stay with you knows matter what"  
"Do you mean that Grace"  
"Course I do, I love you more than anything"  
"I know you do and do too" Boyd replied "Can we just go home...well I mean to my place...our place..."  
"If you want babe, I've got to get used to not being here no more"

Andrea and Felix however where getting ready for a full day and night out with Spence who was bringing his mate Josh, so Felix wouldn't feel lonely.  
"Andz, where you put the Veet wax strips?" Felix called from her room  
"Erm, I don't know...I don't use them do I..."  
"Spose not...It don't matter anyway I think I know where they are"  
"So why did you ask me...actually don't answer that as I'm doing ma hair and I don't want to go wrong"  
"You're such a perfectionist Andz"  
"What?"  
"Nothing" Felix shouted back in a sarci voice.  
Spence and Josh weren't actually putting much effort in to there appearance they were more or less ready and already knocking back a few sneaky drinks  
"So you think this Felix will like me then?" Josh asked  
"Sure she will, I think she'll go for anything as she feels lonely now that Andrea is spending most of her time with me"  
"Too much information Spence, and what do you mean she'll go for anything...you trying to say I don't look well you know"  
"Josh, I am not permitted to answer that as I'm straight and I don't know her type exactly but I got told she did actually like me a lot but I fell for Andrea because she just seems so much more..."  
"Can you stop talking like that; I don't like the sound of where you're going on this topic because I really don't want to know what you and your girlfriend gets up to"  
"Fine, well I don't want to be hearing what you get up to Felix then, coz I know you, you go on and on about every girl you're with"  
"Well Spence she might not even like me for starters so I'd suggest you'd shut up"  
Spence just laughed at Josh, as he seemed to be acting a little girly  
"What?" Josh questioned  
"Nothing" Spence said smirking; he then looked at his watch "Andrea and Felix said to meet at there flat in a little while so I think we best get over there"  
"Whatever, lets go then" Josh replied  
Meanwhile Andrea and Felix, where still getting ready  
"Where's my shoes" Andrea exclaimed she was starting to rush about because she knew it was nearly time  
"How the hell do I know, I'm trying to do my make up so, go look for em" Felix replied  
"Yeah, thanks for the help"  
The pair continued on getting at each others throats until, they heard the doorbell ring  
"Oh my god there here, bloody hell..." Andrea said rushing to the door, Felix came rushing behind, and Andrea then opened the door  
"Hi Spence" she said "Right come in then"  
"Looking good as usual" Spence replied, he the kissed her on the cheek  
"Spence...You look as sexy as ever too"  
Josh clasped his eyes on Felix "So you're the ever gorgeous Felix"  
"I suppose I am, I presume you're Josh..."  
"Well yeah and I've come to whisk you away from this loved up shack"  
"How nice of you" Felix replied "I'll get my coat"  
At that Felix and Josh walked out of the flat and downstairs to where the car was parked, and they waited for Andrea and Spence to arrive, they where still up in the flat  
"I was hoping I'd get you alone..." Spence said as Andrea re-appeared in the room after collecting her bag  
"Ummm, but we've got to go and meet the other two, we've got loads of time tonight though" Andrea replied  
"Okay..." Spence said in return "Let's go then"  
Spence and Andrea joined Felix and Josh outside,  
"You took your time" Felix said as soon as she soon them  
"We were just talking and stuff" Andrea replied  
"Alright, so lets go" Josh then said   
"Right then, Ladies first" Spence replied opening the car door, Felix and Andrea got in to the back of the car; Spence put himself in the passengers seat and that meant Josh was driving. They headed straight into town for a night on the tiles.

It was now ten o'clock at night, Grace and Boyd were back at home, and they were snuggled up together on the sofa, watching CSI: Miami.   
"Now that's what the police force over here should be like" Boyd said when it had cut to a break  
"Really? If they were I doubt we'd need a cold case team and then I'd never of met you again..."  
"Ohhh okay, I like things the way they are, my own unit, a good team of detectives, pathologist and of course you..."  
"Exactly and I love having my own Detective Superintendent to take care of me and..."  
"...Don't push your luck Grace"  
"What, it's true...because you are mine now and you are a detective and it means you have to protect me at all times and look after" Grace replied smiling  
"I know, but you've got to take care of me as well as you never know a gangster or something may attack me like they normally do, if I'm about to arrest them"  
"Umm, I will in my on special way...as long as you promise that you'll keep that fiery tempery down when working as it won't do us or the rest of the team any good, also if you promise to spoil me like rotten"  
"Mick was right, women do ask for too much" Boyd said under his breath "Darling you know I'm working on my temper still, but maybe being with you will solve that...and I'm not sure about spoiling you like rotten, I can try though"  
"Now that's what I like to hear" Grace replied "Because I know if you really do love me as much as you say you do then you will spoil me and so on"  
"You know me far to well Grace, you know me far to well"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"No course it's not...I just think you know more about me than I do myself"  
"Oh come on, how long have I known you...so I think I know enough about you...thing is babe, you are such an easy man to read"  
"Am I Now?"  
"Yes you are, so you wouldn't get away with hiding things from me"  
"That wouldn't have crossed my mind...and I love you too much to go hiding things from you"  
"Aww and I love you to"  
At that they both kissed each other, that is when the phone rang so they had to break from it so the call could be taken, As Boyd always had to phone on the table near the sofa he reached over and answered it, Grace could hear the other person's voice on the phone...

Hello" Boyd said as he held the phone to his ear  
"Hello Peter" A muffled voice replied "I have some things to tell you"  
"Right...may I ask who are you? Because I don't recognise your voice"  
"You know me alright" The voice replied  
"I'll take your word for it...now what is it you wanted?"  
"I wanted to tell you that if you go within a mile of Grace...then I'll"  
"Look I don't have to listen to this" Boyd replied cutting him off  
"Let me finish" the voice shouted down the voice  
"Fine, you do that then"  
"Good" The voice replied "So as I was saying if you go within a mile of Grace, actually as you work together that's an exception but if you go as far as touching her, or whatever I swear I'll kill you and her..."  
"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do and if I want to be near Grace then I will...and don't even think about saying that you'll kill us as that don't work with me"  
"Won't it, I'll watch your every move until your apart, and if you don't separate I'll kill Grace first"  
"No...No you won't"  
"Come on if I can see you both now then what's stopping me"  
"You can see us, how?"  
"This is how" The person who was on the phone shone a touch light through the window "And I'll stay here to you do stay apart"  
"I'm warning you, I'll get a trace on your call and I'll make sure you don't take Grace away from me"  
"There's only one reason you'd want to do that" The person replied, it then hung up and banged something on the window and vanished.  
Boyd slowly put the phone down; he had to think about what was said. Grace however sat with fear in her eyes.  
"Peter...what are we going to do?" Grace asked, putting her hand on to his, but he just pushed Grace's away and stood up  
"Grace, we do nothing...we can't can we..."  
"Baby please don't do this, I heard what that person said but nothings going to happen"  
"CAN YOU BE SURE"  
"No...But"  
"NO BUTS GRACE, I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU SO ITS BEST AS IF WE LEAVE IT" Boyd was getting really shouty and pacing about now, so Grace stood up so she was at his level  
"Peter, please we can get through this" Grace said holding on to his arms, trying to make him stand still and listen, But Boyd just pulled Grace's arms off of himself and then he pushed Grace out of the way, she then fell to the floor.

Grace looked shocked at what he had done, Boyd stood still, and he had frozen in fear.  
"You bastard...you total bastard...you said you'd never hurt me, like Lee did"  
"Grace darling I didn't mean to" Boyd replied, he was just about to bend down to help her up,  
"NO!"  
"I wan to help"  
"Just stay away from me..."  
"Grace, please"  
"I don't want you near me, you promised you'd never hurt me, you said you'd never do anything that Lee had done to me...I really believed you and I thought you were different"  
"I know I did...but..."  
"NO...you meant to hurt me didn't you?"  
"AS IF I WOULD...I LOVE YOU GRACE I WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING"  
"Well you just have...and you have a funny way of showing me that you love me don't you"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I'm just scared I'd loose you and that call it scared me"  
"Right now you have lost me..."  
"You don't mean that...i know you don't"  
"How do you know? I think I do"  
"Please Grace, I am really sorry..."  
"I don't think I can forgive you"  
"Fine" Boyd starting acting like he didn't care "If you can't forgive me then you might as well go"  
"You never really cared did you?"  
"No Grace I do, well I did, but now you don't want anything to do with me"  
"I didn't say that did i..."  
"Look I don't know what you want from me"  
"I wanted you to love me and to care for me...I never knew you were capable of that...i just don't know anymore"  
"I do love you and I want to be there for you, I just couldn't control myself, I was caught up in the moment"  
"Caught in the moment, don't give me that, Lee used that excuse all the time...and I lived with it one to many times, and I don't think I want to re live it with you"  
Boyd was feeling awful inside, his heart was breaking at the thought of losing Grace forever, but he played it cool "Fine, if that's what you think, that I'll beat the sh!t out of you then, I'll take you home now, you can get your things and we can forget the whole thing"  
"So...thats what you want, me to leave...why did I ever lay eyes on you, why did I even let you back in to my life...you're all the same I should have seen it coming, I suppose in your eyes I deserve all this...but one thing I know is that if you loved me like you said you do, you would have regretted that moment and be fighting to get me back, not just playing as if I'm just some piece of sh!t that's got in the way"  
"You don't deserve it no, because I do love you but what's the point ey? Look as much as I want you to stay, I think its best if we just stay away from each other for a while"  
"Okay...I'll go and collect some of my things"  
"Yeah, here take the keys to the car as well, I'll be there in a sec to take you home"

So Grace slowly got up and took the keys off Boyd, she then went and collected her coat and bag, then made her way out to the car.   
Unknown to them the mysterious person who made the phone call had planted a small explosive near the window of the house.  
Grace had made her way to the car, and was just opening the door, when the explosive went off right before her eyes.  
Grace didn't know what to think, she just saw the flames go climbing up before her, she then realised Boyd was inside,  
"Peter...Peter please...no, no...What have I done" Grace shouted breaking down into tears  
Grace was about to run right in to the burning house, but was pulled back by a neighbour  
"No Stay back" The neighbour said "I've called the fire brigade they should be here soon...i'm John, who are you?"  
"Oh...i'm Grace, now can you just go away" Grace said, she began running towards the house again  
"What do you think you're doing you'll kill yourself" John yelled pulling her back once again "just stay back here"  
"What's the point, Peter's most probably dead...and if he is then I want to be as well"  
"Why?" John asked  
"Because, I love him and I...i can't live without him, I'll be a mess..."  
"Oh right...He might not be dead though, he's probably following the safety precautions and alive"  
"You don't know that, I just want him here and if I can't have that" Grace said, she was still in floods of tears  
"Look, love I'd stay calm, if I were you..."  
"Stay calm...how am I supposed to do that?"  
At that the fire engine had pulled up and a load of firemen came charging out and bringing up the hoses towards the house.  
One of the men came over to Grace; John had walked off at this point  
"Hello, Do you know how the fire started or of if anyone is inside" He asked putting one of those silver sheets around her to keep her warm  
"Peter...Peter's inside..."  
"Okay, we'll do our best and try and find him..."  
"No you'll find him, you won't try you have to find him, please..."  
Whilst this fireman was talking to Grace the others were trying to put the blazing fire out.

It had seemed like they had been trying to put the fire out for hours.  
Grace was still sat motionless by Boyd's car; this was her only memory of him, that she could keep if he was found dead.  
Once the fire was fully out, the men searched the premises for Peter, but there was no sign of him.  
The man, who came to talk to Grace the first time round, had came over again  
"Grace..."  
Grace just looked at him, and she just broke down completely "No, he can't be...you've got it wrong"  
"I'm sorry, but we can't find his body anywhere...it's possible that the flames burnt him surverly and..."  
Grace was just still in tears "So you're saying his body isn't there, I can't even go and see him..."  
"I...It's highly impossibly for us to find the body, look I'm really sorry" The fireman felt useless in a sense that he had never seen someone acting in his way, so he left Grace who was still standing at Boyd's car.  
Unknown to Grace, Boyd was alive, he had gone in the back garden to check the gates at the back as sometimes he had people getting in to his garden, when he noticed the explosion, he was about to make his way into the door, but jumped back. Boyd was no making his way through his burnt home, as he walked through, ash and soot fell on to him as he slowly stepped through the house, and into the outside world.  
Boyd had made it to where the front door was, he could see Grace just standing motionless, in time, for a moment he just though anguished with himself at what he had done to Grace, but on the other hand, he felt happy that Grace was still there.  
Grace was still in tears, she started having funny thoughts of not wanting to live anymore because she felt she wouldn't have been able to cope with the fact that she'd lost Boyd and her dreams have been shattered and the though of telling Mick and Susie that there father is now dead because of her. Grace blamed her self for the explosion, she didn't know why but she did. Grace looked up to wipe her tears from her face, that's when she noticed someone standing at the doorway, she had no idea who it was, she firstly thought it was the person who caused the explosion but then she realised that Boyd standing there at the doorway, however she still thought she was imagining it  
"Boyd..." Grace whispered to herself "it's really him, oh my god...it is"

Boyd began to walk out from the house, Grace dropped the silver sheet on the floor and went running up to him, Boyd had also picked up speed until they had ran into each others arms.  
"Darling, I'm so sorry..." Grace said as soon as he had his arms around her  
"Babe, don't blame yourself for it, it's my fault" Boyd replied. They pair then kissed each other,  
"Peter, I though you were dead, I thought I'd lost you forever"  
"Hey...i'm here now...look, I'm sorry for what I did to you, I was bang out of order"  
"Babe, it's not your fault it was mine..."  
"Just don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault, l shouldn't have flipped with the phone call"  
"Peter...no matter what's gone on today I still love you"  
"I know you do, and I love you too and i..."  
Boyd didn't have a chance to finish of what he was saying as Grace kissed him to show that she wasn't just saying it.  
"You don't need to explain anything..." Grace said after she'd kissed him  
"Grace...I didn't think you'd stay"  
"Darling, I would have stayed no matter, what...I know you never meant what you did, I was just a bit shocked, but I understand...I know you wont do it again..."  
"I'm so glad you understand and that you have stayed as if you'd have went then I don't know what I'd have done" Boyd replied, he then turned to what's left of his house "Not much of a home anymore"  
Grace put her arm around Boyd and said "Well, there's still my place...i know we told Mick and Susie they could stay there but they'll understand as we can't be homeless"  
"Are you sure...babe don't you think that's going to be a bit harsh on them?"  
"I said its okay didn't i? All we need to do is tell them what has happened here...the explosion that is..."  
"Okay...but what about everything else, I'm meant all my stuff has gone..."  
"Well the insurance company will deal with all that, and you'll get money for that ..."  
"Yeah but what about the precious things, the things that can't be replaced and my clothes"  
"Darling, we can go on a massive shopping spree...and the valuable things well, I can't really do anything about that...but you've still go me" Grace replied smiling  
"Umm how could I forget about you, you're the most precious thing in my life"  
"Awwwww, darling that is the sweetest thing you've said to me...well amongst other things"  
"Well it's true, Grace you are" Boyd replied gently pushing her hair behind her ear  
"That's why I love you...you say some of the nicest things, you always have done..."  
"And so do you..."  
"Yeah but I only say it because I love you"  
"And I love you too"  
"I know you do...Well we can't stay here all night, lets go back to mine, you can have a shower and get all that shoot and ash off of yourself and I'll wash your clothes"  
"Sounds alright to me"  
At that Boyd and Grace got into the car and drove back to Grace's, was this to be the happy home they'd hoped for or is something else going to go wrong. Does Grace still love him really or is she putting on a act

Andrea, Spence, Felix and Josh were staggering very drunk out of the Scarlet night club in town. They were so pissed out of their brains, they had forgotten they had came in a car  
"Ah lets...lets stop in this hotel" Andrea suggested pointing over to the hotel across the street from the night club.  
"Whaaaaayyyy lets do it" Josh replied "Felix, I'll take you to our heaven"  
"I think I'm already there" Felix replied  
Andrea took Spence's hand and started running "Come on we need some fun...alone"  
"Okay...okay I'm coming" Spence replied stumbling over  
A little while later they had checked in the hotel, it wasn't much of a hotel though more like a shitty b&b as it certainly didn't have any class.  
However the two couples didn't care, at least they had their rooms to get up to whatever they wanted to.  
Spence and Andrea were in one room talking over a bottle of vodka  
"Spence...do you like me"  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I do"  
"Well I'm not who you think I am..."  
"I know you're not, you're more than a man could hope for"  
"Spence you don't understand..."  
"Well tell me than I might..." Spence replied  
"No! I don't want to...i'll, I'll tell you tomorrow"  
"can't you just tell me now?" Spence asked  
"No, because...i want us to have some fun" Andrea replied pushing him down on to the bed  
"Okay, now that's an offer I can't refuse"  
In addition to this Felix and Josh were in the little bar area drinking tequila shots  
"One...two...three" Felix said and at that they both lifted there shots and took it down  
"Let's do that again" Josh said loudly as soon as they had both put there shots down  
"Yeah, Oi, barman, another two of these"  
"Don't you've had enough, lady you..."  
"I've no where near had enough have we Josh" Felix answered  
"Well this is your last shots, then I want you two out" the barman replied handing them over there last two shots.  
After the pair had their last shots they made there way to there room  
"What number is it again" Felix said in a very drunkenly way  
"Err, hang on, hang on" Josh replied, he pulled the key out from his pocket "We're in room 101"  
"But that's a television program"  
"I dunno, but we're in this one" Josh replied pointing to the door of the room  
"Spose..."  
Once the pair had made there way into the room and shut the door, they both slumped themselves on the bed, not saying anything just slowly falling asleep, without a care in the world.

Grace and Boyd had arrived back at Grace's house. All though Grace loved Boyd as much as she could, and she knew he didn't mean to hurt her she couldn't help but fell very uncomfortable around him. Boyd could see this as she started to distance herself from him despite the fact that only half an hour ago they were a little loved up.  
Once the pair had entered the house they were pretty much silent, Boyd broke that silence though  
"Grace, you know how you said I could get cleaned up and stuff, I'm going to go know"  
Grace didn't reply she just merely nodded, as soon as Boyd had left the room Grace remembered a conversation with her mother  
(Flashback)  
Grace had been back at her mums for a week now; she had been feeling a little off for the past few mornings so had taken a pregnancy test, whilst waiting for the result she went downstairs to talk to her mother.  
"Mum you don't mind me staying here till things are sorted do you?'  
"Grace you're my daughter its fine, I just want a word with you though so sit down"  
"Okay"  
"I just think you should have listened to me, I rushed into things with your dad and look now where it's got me; I told you that you should have waited until you thought you were with the right person"  
"I though I was..."  
"You married at the age of eighteen"  
"And..."  
"Yeah so you let him beat you up and then you fall in love with your neighbour who is married to and you have an affair...no wonder its ended up like this"  
"I'm not listening to this" Grace replied standing up and walking off to go upstairs to go back into the bathroom. Grace then walked over to where she had left her test and looked at it, it shown positive, she was pregnant, Grace sat back on to the edge of the bath rim "Shit, shit! I have to go and tell him" Grace said to herself  
(Back to present day)  
Grace was still sitting absent minded on the sofa "Maybe my mum was right" Grace sighed as she stood up and went in the kitchen to make a drink, for a while she'd forgotten that Boyd was even there as this whole evening had blanked her mind, it seemed like her feelings had been drowned out of her, Grace had no idea what was causing this, she took a look at the ring upon her finger and was about to pull it off, but something told her now wasn't the time. Grace was about to pour the water for her cup of tea but before she did Grace thought it was only right in asking Boyd if he wanted one.  
Grace walked slowly to the banister at the bottom of the stairs and called up  
"Boyd, I'm doing myself a cup of tea, do you want one?' Grace refrained from calling him Peter  
"No, I'm okay" Boyd replied  
Grace didn't reply to Boyd, she just sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

It was the morning after the night before; Spence lay flat across the bed in the hotel room. A few minuets later Spence had woken up, but where was Andrea, Spence looked around, her things were gone, and there was no sign of her, but that's when Spence noticed a piece of paper on the side of the table near the bed, it was addressed to him. At that Spence picked it up and began to read it...it read  
'Spence, look I'm so sorry I'm not here now, i don't know where to start, well I suppose from the truth ey. I'm not a real detective well I am but I work for MI6, I was sent over in an exchange with the new detective that was suppose to join your team, the exchange is now over and I'm going back to America today, by the time you read this letter I'll be gone, already on the plane so don't come looking for me, I'm also changing my number so there's no use ringing me as I won't be able to receive it and I'll be deleting your number. I feel so bad because it's like I've just took you on a ride for the sake of it, but honestly I didn't because I do love you, I should have said from the start but Assistant Commissioner Dyson, told me not to say anything, Boyd doesn't even know, Felix was part of the act she's mates with the new detective she just had to play along and stuff. I'm just so sorry Spence, let's just forget all this and move on. You'll meet DC Stella Goodman when Dyson puts you all back at work, as I said I'm so sorry, Love Andz'  
Spence screwed the letter up and threw it on the floor, he felt disgusting and used, for what Andrea had taken him for a mug, like someone who wouldn't care if they person he loved just left out for her real job and despite her lying he still loved her. At that Spence went to the bathroom to change and get cleaned up, he wanted every trace of her gone, he didn't want the sent of her perfume on his body.  
Felix and Josh where still lying flat out on the double bed, still wearing all there clothes, shoes and Felix still had her hair up and make-up on. Felix woke a few moments later not knowing where she was, she didn't even recognise Josh  
"Ewh, oh my god, oh my god, who the hell" Felix exclaimed jumping off the bed, this woke Josh  
"Hey Felix..."  
"Yeah hi...why are we here" Felix asked  
"Don't ask me..."  
Felix turned round to face the full length mirror "How awful do I look!" she exclaimed  
"You look fine to me"  
"Oh come on, look at my hair, my outfit, my make up...what was I thinking last night"  
"You looked alight last night...it's the wears of the hangover that's done it" Josh replied  
"God, I bet I was a right idiot last night"  
"Can't remember"  
"Great" Felix replied  
"Well we can only imagine what Spence and Andrea got up to"  
"I rather not...oh come on lets find what room they're in and go I want to get home and sort myself out"  
"Okay...maybe we can do this some other time?"  
"That would be nice" Felix replied.  
A little while later, the pair found Spence walking up the corridor, towards them as they were leaving the room, he didn't look very happy"

The mood over at Grace's house was very different. Boyd and Grace had been up for a few hours now, Boyd had even slept in the spare room, as he noticed that Grace was sort of blanking him and she was still doing that now.  
The pair was sat in the living room; Grace was sitting on the sofa watching Tricia, she was distanced from Boyd who was on the arm chair, he couldn't understand why Grace was being like this, he was thinking that him pushing her made her feel insecure or maybe the explosion brought back what happened to Ron and Nathan's shop, anyhow Boyd decided that enough was enough and this silence was getting pathetic  
"Grace, why are you blanking me? I don't know what I've done wrong"  
Grace just turned and gave Boyd a look, she then went back to watching Tricia  
Because Grace was still being funny, he got up and went to the telly and switched it off  
"Grace this is just pathetic, talk to me...please"  
"Why? What's there to say?"  
"There's a lot to say...There's us..." Boyd didn't have chance to finish  
"What us, there is no us"  
"What do you mean...?"  
"I don't mean anything, I'm just saying that there's no us...nothing between us"  
"You don't mean that...please tell me you're not doing this"  
"Doing what" Grace replied acting like she didn't give a flying fcuk  
"Grace you god damn know what you're doing, please just...don't end it like this...I love you"  
"And I love you too"  
"So what's wrong, we both love each other"  
"But, I don't love you the way you love me"  
"What are you saying"  
"Boyd, I'm saying I love you it's just that I don't think I'm IN love with you"  
"What do you mean?" Boyd questioned  
"Look I love you but I'm not IN love with you"  
"Has it always been like that? You loving me but not in the way that I love you"  
"No..."  
"So what's changed?"  
"Everything"  
"That's a good answer Grace...that's a very good answer...I would prefer it if you be more precise...specify what's changed"  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to know the reasons for why you are doing this not just some plain ordinary answer"  
"Fine, you win, I'll say the reasons"  
"Good now go ahead say it"  
"Boyd give me a chance"  
"sorry, but you know I'm an inpatient man...now just tell me what's changed, please Grace"  
"You, you've changed, I didn't think that, you were like that and you promised that you'd never hurt me, I took your word for it"  
"Grace, I explained why I done that, you said you understood"  
"I know, but I just don't want to be going through all that again"  
"You know I won't do it again..."  
"But I don't know that...that's any I don't think I can go through with this anymore" Whilst Grace said this she pulled the ring upon her finger off and placed it on the side arm of the chair "I just don't think it's the right thing or that we should be together anymore, I mean as in being together in a relationship, I'm okay with us being friends though..."

"Hey Spence" Felix said to see if she could cheer his mood  
"Don't give me that Felix"  
"Don't give you what? Where's Andi?'  
"You should know that..."  
"Why should I know?"  
"Because you knew she was part of that American exchange thing with your mate...Stella"  
"How do you know that?"  
"She left me a note saying it...she's gone back to America"  
"Oh right...look Spence I wasn't allowed to say anything, I didn't have no choice"  
"Yeah well, she took me for a ride..."  
"I know, but I tried to get there first but she did and I couldn't stop here for what we had to pretend to be really close mates..."  
"Yeah that must have been hard...So what's this Stella like?" Spence asked  
Josh was stood in the middle of the pair, not having a clue of what was going on.  
"She's really nice, we're almost sisters, I take it as she's coming home today then, and she doesn't ring...Hey Spence why don't you come round and meet her..."  
"I don't know Felix, I mean isn't it a bit much what with this Andrea thing..."  
"Well you're going to need to meet her sometime, you are going to be working together"  
"True"  
"Well then...come on lets go...I wanna go and get out of this outfit"  
"Spence, I'll drive as I don't think you're up to it" Josh said  
"Great" Spence replied  
"Fine you drive then"  
"Can't you two just shut up" Felix butted in  
At that the conversation went dead, Josh drove Felix back to her place and they went in for a cup of tea as they'd missed breakfast at the hotel. Inside a surprise was waiting, Stella was home. Felix was about to unlock the door, when she realised it was already unlocked, she turned to Josh and Spence, "I don't think I locked the door" Felix pushed the door open whilst saying that  
"I don't think you did" Josh replied  
"What?" Felix asked  
"Look" Spence answered   
There was Stella standing there with a big smile on her face "Hiya, Felix"  
"Oh my God Stella... I didn't think you'd be back yet"  
"Well the exchange is over I left yesterday and arrived in early this morning to find you weren't here" Stella replied giving Felix a hug.  
Spence and Josh were still standing at the door  
"So who are these two good looking fellas then" Stella asked  
"Oh right yeah, come in you two, and shut the door"  
At that Spence and Josh entered, closing the door behind them  
"Right this is Josh, we've not known each other long but I think we might be getting somewhere..." Felix said putting her arm around Josh  
"And this is Spence, or shall I say Detective Inspector Spencer Jordan, he'll be your work colleague"  
"Oh hi, Spence, whoa this is weird, me only being a DC and you a DI...you're obviously good at what you do" Stella replied  
"Yeah, I suppose I'm pretty good, but you must be too if you've made it as a detective"  
Stella just laughed "I suppose"  
Felix and Josh had gone into the kitchen, leaving Spence and Stella to get to know each other, which looks like there are doing just that, getting on really well.

Grace... I don't know what to say..."  
"Just say what you feel"  
I don't know Grace, I really don't know...Why Grace, why now yesterday, you said you loved me after the explosion...so what was that leading me into false security"  
"No...i didn't want it to be like that but..."  
"But what, Grace, come on it's not like you not to have a logical explanation"  
"Well i do have an explanation, okay so don't get all ratty with me"  
"What is it then..."  
"I don't think I can cope with this anymore...Whenever we settle down and get things happy, something bad happens, it always does and it's been that way ever since we met and I can't got through with it anymore...as much as I love you I don't love you like I used too, I want to love you but I can't, all this is stopping me"  
"Grace, I thought you said that our love was strong enough to see all this through and that no-one could break us up..."  
"That was then..."  
"We can still see it through, I love you Grace..."  
"I know you do, but I don't know if I do, I don't think I feel the same"  
"Why though?"  
"I told you why..."  
"That's not a good enough reason..."  
"So what is...look Boyd I said and you know it's true that whenever we're together something goes wrong"  
"Like what?"  
"Well firstly my husband uses domestic violence against me, and then I'm abducted, and then what you get beat up, we get a weird phone call and an explosion...what else could happen, I can't go on Boyd, if anything else happens I just feel as if I'm going to breakdown..."  
"Grace, darling we..." Boyd didn't have a chance to finish  
"I'm not your darling, Boyd; just don't call me that..."  
"Why? Look I know we can get through all this, it will stop, nothing else can happen I love you and the only thing that matters to me is that we're together and you don't go making this worse by ending this..."  
"It's too late Boyd, I have ended it, we are no more"  
"Don't do this, please you're the only person that has understood me for who I am and loved me for who I am, you're the only one I...i am myself with, you see the real me...we can make this work..."  
"No Boyd we can't, don't you understand it's over we're history we always have been and always will be, so lets keep it at that"  
"You don't mean this Grace, I know you don't" Boyd had come over to Grace and tried to put his arm around her  
"Don't touch me, I do mean it, I'm sorry, just leave me alone" At that Grace stood up and ran off out of the living room and up the stairs, she then ran into the bedroom, slammed the door shut and burst into tears.  
Boyd however remained in the living room, staring in to space, wondering whether to just get up and leave and head out to where ever the wind takes him, or stay and see what is wrong with Grace

As soon as Grace had slammed the door shut, she leant her head against the door for a few seconds before going to sit on her bed pouring her heart out with tears; she couldn't stop herself from crying all she could do was cry because of the pain she felt inside of her, the pain of what she had said to Boyd, of how she ended thing, despite not wanting to, the words just came out of her mouth. Grace sat hoping that Boyd would just come up the stairs and tell her it will be alright, but five minuets had passed and he hadn't came up as Grace had hoped. She was still crying, but was slowly calming down, but the pain was getting worse and because of this Grace couldn't bare the thought of seeing the space around her, so she lay down, holding on to the bed covers as if they were the only thing keeping her alive. Grace began thinking about all the times she'd wish Boyd was there for her when things were going wrong despite the fact he was partial for the things happening in the first place, but that didn't stop her loving him then, she wondered why it did now, what was Grace so scared off, what was preventing her from loving Boyd. Grace was thinking far too many things and the feeling of not wanting to go on anymore was cropping up more frequently than she wanted. Because of this Grace sat up, looked around and noticed her manicure set on the side of her dressing table, Grace sat and stared at it for a least a few seconds before going over grabbing the set, throwing off the lid and pulling out the scissors. Grace held the scissors in her hand before taking in a deep breath and stabbing herself over and over again, in no particular spot. She just constantly stabbed herself until she broke into tears. At that Grace dropped the scissors and looked down at herself, there were holes ripped in her top and blood was poring put from everywhere. This made Grace cry even more, she then began shaking as she noticed a massive puddle of blood around her, Grace wanted to shout out, but she couldn't as she just collapsed to the floor, loosing more and more blood as she did.  
Meanwhile Boyd was downstairs he was now pacing up and down as soon as he heard the door slam, he couldn't get things straight in his head, he wondered why Grace was rejecting him all of a sudden, why did he bother going through all this to get her back. Boyd felts as if Grace had only used him to get back at Lee, but he didn't understand how or why she did. At this, Boyd noticed the ring he had kept for years to give to Grace and when he finally did, he thought things were right and now where was it, on the side of the chair. Boyd was pissed off with the fact she had taken it off, so he grabbed it off the chair and through it across the room, is anger had managed to get the better of him; the strength of Boyd's through because the ring to hit the wall really hard, some of the pink diamond had chipped with the impact. Boyd couldn't care less if he had destroyed it, for what use was it now, Grace wasn't going to need it and h e wasn't to give it to anyone else as they was no-one else in this world he loved.  
Because Grace's room was above the living room, he heard the footsteps of Grace moving around the room, he then heard a thud, this is when he knew Grace had fell, for what else could it be. Boyd looked up to the ceiling and then ran up the stairs faster than a gun shot. Boyd rushed to where Grace's room was, he opened the door to Grace lying in a puddle of her own blood. Boyd stood in shock, he couldn't think, he felt like he suffered from Brain Freeze as he seemed that dead, but as he noticed Grace turning blue; he pulled out his mobile and called for an ambulance.

Once he had made the call Boyd ran to the bathroom and got went and got two towels, when he returned to the bedroom he put one towel over her self inflicted wounds, he also got one to put round her as she was very cold, this is when Boyd noticed the blood stained scissor beside her, he then turned to Grace  
"Grace what do you think you were doing, you've..."  
Although Grace was loosing her conscious she managed to say "I don't care, can you just get stuffed and leave me alone..."  
Boyd looked bemused at the reply but, he didn't want to leave "I'm not leaving you Grace, as much as you want me to, I'm not going"  
Grace didn't reply she just hid her face away in the blood, Boyd was just hoping the ambulance would come soon, he could see Grace was getting weaker but he daren't touch or say anything to her as she seemed so vulnerable.  
Moments later the ambulance arrived and the paramedics were in  
"So who've we got" One of them asked Boyd  
"Erm Grace...I just found her like this, please just help her for me"  
"We'll do the best we can...we just need to get her to hospital straight away, else she'll bleed to death..."  
"No, you can't let that happen" Boyd shouted as he couldn't have bared the thought of loosing Grace despite the fact she was now resenting him  
"We'll do our best now, are main priority is Grace so we are going to get her down to the hospital now, are you coming are staying"  
"Erm, I'm going to have to stay here, I need to clean this up and call our twins"  
Five minuets ago Grace had left off in an ambulance, with a slim chance of survival.  
Boyd however had got another towel and had soaked it in water, he then began, scrubbing up Grace's blood but as hard as he tried he couldn't as he just burst out crying, Grace meant the world to him, and now what she doesn't want to know him and she had tried to end her life, Boyd was terrified that he had now lost Grace forever as she may never return, what was he to tell Mick and Susie, what about the rest of the team, and other friends, Boyd was beginning to blame himself for what had happened, why did i take on the case which brought them back together, why did I let things get out of hand were the questions flying through his head. But was it really Boyd's fault, he was trying to be there for Grace and love her as much as he could, Grace was the one who changed, she stopped feeling the same way, she began thinking about things differently and attempted or nearly committed suicide. But why what was really making Grace Feel like this as Grace was a strong woman who got through most of the bull shit that had been thrown at her, so maybe time will tell, if she survives...

Boyd had finally calmed down and was ringing Susie as she was closer to Grace than Mick was.  
"Hello" Boyd said as soon as someone answered the phone  
"HI, who's this?" Susie answered  
"It's Peter...you're dad"  
"Oh, hi dad, how can I help?"  
"It's your mum..." Boyd stopped he couldn't carry on  
"What's happened, is she okay?"  
"I don't know Susie...she's...she's been taken into hospital"  
"Why? Is she okay?  
Boyd began to cry which was very un-manly "She tried to take her own life...i found her, lying in her own blood, she stabbed herself, and cause what seems like multiple injuries...she might die Susie I don't know what yo do..."  
"Oh my god" Susie replied, on hearing the words that her mother may die she felt the tears flow down her cheek "So what's happening now?"  
"I don't know I'm not with her, I stayed at home"  
"Why, what the fcuk, you're supposed to be with her"  
"She doesn't want me there Susie, she doesn't love me, and she doesn't want to know me or even want me near her..."  
"Why though?"  
"She didn't say...i don't want to loose her Susie, can you just please get down to the hospital and make sure she's okay, I can't do...you understand don't you?" Boyd said seriously breaking up ay this point.  
"Erm...yeah...i'll get mick to come down too, I'll ring if there's any news"  
"Thanks...tell her I still love her though no matter what she feels"  
"I will...dad you going to be okay, do you want someone to come over..."  
"No, I just want you to get down to the hospital and see how Grace is, okay"  
"Okay...i'll ring then" Susie replied  
"Yeah, bye"  
"Umm bye dad"  
As soon as Susie had put down her phone, she turned to Mick, who saw she was in tears  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
"Mum...she's in hospital...i think she tried to kill herself, we should get down there now...dad's in a right state or so it sounds as mum don't love him and I just think we should get to the hospital as we need to see how she is and then tell dad if she's okay" Susie was starting to get a bit confused and worried her speech wasn't as good as normal  
"God, erm, tight lets go then" Mick replied grabbing the keys off the table "mum's gonna need us then" Mick didn't seem to upset but deep down he was.  
At that the pair made there way down to the hospital in order to go and see if there mum was about to loose her life or if she was alive and on the mend, however they couldn't think positive as that always jinxed things, more than ever so they prepared for the worst...

The pair arrived at the hospital and went to the main desk in the hospital  
"Hi, our mother was brought in early" Susie said to the receptionist  
"Okay, can I have the name please?"  
"Grace...Grace Foley..."  
The receptionist typed the name into the computer, and got a quick result "Ah yes, she's in theatre now, if you like to go to the relatives room around the corner"  
"Thanks" Susie replied "Come on Mick, lets go find this place then"  
"Oh right yeah" Mick replied, for some reason he couldn't focus properly the thought of loosing his mum, had shattered him.  
The pair finally found where they were supposed to be going, the came down to the corridor where theatre was, they slowly walked passed the door and peered through the little gap in the window, there they saw Grace lying with a load of machines wired up to her keeping her alive, along with a load of blood being pumped into her, but it wasn't a match to the amount she had lost and was loosing. Susie put her hand to her face "Oh my god...she's gonna die, Mick she's gonna die"  
Mick turned and gave his sister a hug "Suz don't think like that...she'll be okay, she wont die...i hope she don't...come on lets go sit down"  
Mick led Susie to the relatives room, when the got inside, the pair just sat down in silence. Susie began twiddling with her hair, with impatience she was desperately dying to hear some news on how mother was doing.  
Mick on the other hand was still putting on the brave face and keeping it together, but only for Susie's sake as if he didn't the pair may not even get through the day.  
Boyd however was feeling lower than he ever had done in his life, what could he do, there's was no-one for him to go and talk to as he al ways went and talked to Grace when he had a problem, he couldn't bare going to the hospital, not just yet, he couldn't bare it, he couldn't bare to see Grace lying there in hospital, clinging on for her life. At this Boyd was going out of his mind, he began passing up and down the living room, as he could not enter the bedroom where it happened. Boyd was now going out of his mind so left out for a walk in the park which was down the road from Grace's house. As he was walking, he hoped that this would get his mind off things but it was useless all he could think about was Grace lying there on the floor in her own blood, looking so blue, questions began going through his head, and ome of those questions was 'Why did she do that, why try and take her own life?' Boyd couldn't work out the answer but he wish he could, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't, the answer wouldn't come, its was either there wasn't one or it was because of something he didn't know about.  
It was now getting pretty chilly outside and the street lights were coming on, Boyd sat himself on the park the bench near the exit of the park he sat deep in though praying that Grace would be okay, this brought tears to his eyes and more than he had hoped so he really felt insecure at staying on the bench and crying in public, so he graciously stood up and strolled back to Grace's house.

As soon as Boyd entered Grace's house he remembered yet another one of the times that he and Grace were happy together.  
(Flashback)  
Peter and Grace had just been out shopping in the west ends, and were walking through the streets of London arm in arm laughing  
"Lets go and get a drink in the café over the road and maybe after we can do something else" Grace suggested  
"Ooooo no that sounds nice, and is an offer I can't refuse" Peter replied  
The pair then walked across to the café, got the drinks the wanted and sat at one of the tables in the corner of the room and began to chat,  
"I wish we could do this more as proper couple, instead of hiding it from people because being with you is just so..." Grace said looking down at her cup and running her hand up and down the handle of the cup.  
"Me too, we can change that though" Peter replied putting out his hand and holding Grace's "I told you if you just say the words then I'll sort it for us"  
"Awwwww darling I know but there's just a lot to think about as well as us..."  
"Baby...I know there is but we can sort this and if people don't understand then that's there problem...us being together is all that matters"  
"Don't you think I know that...It's just that..."  
"What?"  
"Well I don't know if you realise that I really love you so much and not being able to be with you 24/7 or be able to show the world how much I do...i feel as if I rather die, because that feeling of you not being there kills me..."  
"Babe that is so sweet...I don't want you getting silly thoughts on me because I'm determined that I'm going to get you, no matter what"  
"Do you mean that?"  
"Course I do darling...come lets finish off her and have a bit of fun"  
"Ummm, you're not just saying that for the sake of it..."  
"No...anyway it was your idea"  
"Was it?"  
"Erm yeah"  
"Okay, maybe it was...but I'm expecting you to surprise me but in more ways than one"  
"Grace, I think people want to hear that type of talk in here..."  
Grace pulled a puppy faced look "Sorry darling, I think I just got a little carried away, but just remember that I can do things to you that Mary wouldn't even dream of doing to you"  
"Grace...! Does Lee get the same as me as in you know"  
"Obviously not, Peter I don't love him do i? You get all my hidden talents"  
"It don't matter...come lets go before we get up to anything else"  
"Okay then" Grace replied  
At that the pair left off out of the café and went to the Ritz Hotel which was a little walk away from where they were.  
Once they arrived at the hotel the pair got themselves a room and had some fun of there own which was more than they could get anywhere else as they was always someone around stopping them.  
However unknown to them a certain husband was sitting on the opposite side of the café, hidden by a paper that he was reading, once they had left he followed then to there next destination.  
(Back to present day)  
Boyd sighed and said to himself "Oh the good old days were so fun" Boyd then smiled to himself, despite Grace not being there at least he held the memories of keeping her close, as this may have been the only memories he could hold

Hours had passed, Grace was now on a ward within the hospital, a nurse had came down to tell Susie and Mick what was going on  
"Hello, I'm Sister Wesley...Leanne Wesley" The nurse said on her entrance to the room  
"Oh hi...what is it...she's gone aint she" Susie said  
"No...No, your mother is perfectly fine, we've put her on the ward, she's hasn't come round from the anaesthetic though...but you both can now see her"  
"Oh good, but will she come round..." Susie asked within a sigh of relief  
"Yeah, she will, but she won't be very active or talkative as the damaged she caused could have almost killed her, and the operation was very risky so she'll be very weak and perhaps fragile..."  
"Oh, okay, Mick I suppose we best go and face this"  
"Yeah I suppose we best"  
At that Mick and Susie followed Leanne up to the ward, as they entered, Susie and Mick saw there mother wired up to a few machines. Susie was so shocked by the sight she just froze when she saw her  
"Suz...you okay" Mick asked  
Susie didn't reply for a short while, but when she managed to refrain her self she said "Yeah, I'm fine..."  
"If you're not ready to see your mother then you can see her later" Leanne told her, putting her hand on her shoulder to reassure her  
"I am, its just really weird seeing mum like this..." Susie replied.  
At that they walked over to the bed to wear Grace was. Grace lay motionless, so still in time with her eyes closed. The aspect of Grace's state was worser than it looked.  
"I'm going to leave you two with your mum...if you need anything give us a shout, I'll be coming over regularly to check her to see if there's any change"  
"Okay...thanks" Susie said to Leanne  
"Yeah thanks" Mick also said  
As soon as Leanne had left, Mick and Susie sat on the chairs near the bed, and they both sat in silence for what else could they do, they couldn't really talk to their mum, or even talk to each other as they both wanted to be watch over her to make sure of any changes.  
But soon enough they were getting pretty bored,  
"Mick, do you think mum will come round...i mean fully..."  
"Leanne said that she will, and I hope she does though...mum has been through a lot though..."  
"I know, but why did she do that, she could have died there and then and she still can, Mick what then... Dad's gonna be in pieces, not that he already is...what do we have...i mean we've not been around enough have we...if we knew about all this earlier then maybe none of this would have happened" Susie said raising her voice a little, she seemed to have Boyd's way when it came to taking, raising the voice at times when it shouldn't be raised  
"Susie...keep it down...we've got to stay positive, I know mum always used to say prepare for the worst and that can't be helped because our minds naturally do that...but if we thing on the negative side of things then we'll go out of our minds worrying..."  
"Fine, but it don't mean I don't care if I'm being normal about it" Susie replied  
"Yeah well I know you care, I do too...i just think we need to be strong for mum's sake"  
"Yeah but how can I mum is dying.."  
"And we've got to do everything to make sure that doesn't happen" Mick replied

Just then Grace began to move,  
"Leanne..." Susie called  
At that Leanne came rushing over "Yeah"  
"Mum's moving..."  
"Okay..." Leanne replied checking Grace's monitor  
As that Grace slowly woke up, she looked very confused about her surroundings  
"Mum" Susie said, with tears running down her face "Mum your alive"  
Grace looked at Susie totally bemused of the fact her daughter was standing there  
"Mum..." Mick then said  
"Grace, I'm Sister Wesley, I'm going to be looking after you as you have had a serious accident...If you need anything just press this buzzer here" Leanne said pointing to it "I'm going to leave you here to talk to your son and daughter"  
Grace, nodded, she still didn't understand why the nurse was saying she had kids, for all; as Grace knew she had lost her child within a mis carriage. Her mind was blank from that point, she remembered nothing.  
"Mum...talk please, I've been worried sick so has Mick"  
"I don't know what you're talking about...i'm not your mother...I don't have any children" Grace spoke up  
"NO, you do, it's me Susie, and that's Mick..." Susie said trying to get through to Grave "Mick tell her..."  
"Mum...you do have children, its us and we're your children...we can get dad to prove it" Mick told Grace  
"No, that's where you're wrong; me and Lee couldn't have children after we lost our first baby...so you don't know what you're talking about"  
"Lee?" Susie exclaimed "Mum, Lee beat you up like shit, you thought he died, because of you and dad...and anyway Lee is in prison for abducting you"  
"Oh just get out, Lee never hurt me, and thing is I don't even know your dad..."  
"Really, so why did he bring you in here then, why is our dad in pieces because of you...Mum you've got to believe us..."  
"No, I won't because I'm not your mum so just go away...I want my husband, I want Lee..." Grace shouted  
"Lee is in prison, and he aint your husband you're with Peter..." Mick said back  
"I don't know a peter so just go" Grace replied  
"Yes you do" Susie shouted tearfully back  
"Just leave me alone I don't know you two" Grace cried back, and at that she pulled the wires that were connected to her from her and passed out  
"Mum, no..." Susie cried, Mick went over and pushed the button, Leanne came rushing over  
"She...she pulled the wires from her" Mick told her pointing at Grace.  
"Right okay, can you just stand clear" Leanne said checking her pulse "Right she's in VF" Leanne then paged the other nurses to come down  
Once the other nurses and doctors had arrived Leanne told them what had happened  
"She's gone in to VF..."  
"Right lets get the crash trolley, in" another nurse said  
"Hang on hold it, there's blood from where she's pulled out the wires, we need to get her in to theatre to get this sorted else she'll bleed to death" The doctor shouted out  
At that they wheeled the trolley down to recess as they found theatre was full, Leanne spoke to Susie and Mick "I think you two should just stay here..."  
"She doesn't remember us" Susie cried out  
"Hey, I'm sure it's just the shock of the accident that's done it, do you want to ring anyone to stay here with you?"  
"Erm yeah, we'll call our dad...but she denies knowing him too" Susie replied.  
Leanne then left off as she had to go off for her fag break.

So at that Susie and Mick were left standing there, near the empty space where Grace was.  
"What do we do now?" Mick said breaking the frightening silence  
"I...I...don't know, maybe we should call dad, if we get him, mum might remember"  
"Hopefully, do you want me to call or you...?" Mick asked  
"I said I'll ring him, I'm going to go outside to take it though, coz I want to go and clear my head...can you stay here case there's any news"  
"Yeah, sure, you are okay though Suz aren't you?"  
"Umm, I'm fine"  
Susie walked off out of the ward leaving Mick to sit in the ward to wait. Susie made her way out of the hospital, which is where she went into the hospital grounds and sat on one of the benches to call Peter. Susie dialled his number and put the phone to her ear  
"Dad..." Susie said tearfully as the though of telling him scared her  
"Susie...what's wrong..."  
"It's mum..."  
"No...Please don't tell me she's..."  
"No she aint, she doesn't remember me or Mick and she keeps mentioning Lee and saying she don't know you and..."  
"Hey Susie, I want you to stay calm for me, and be strong..." but Susie cut him off with  
"But she pulled the wires from her and caused a bleed and she went into VF, so the nurse said...it was like she was trying to kill herself"  
"Shit...Right I'm going to come down, I can't loose her...you understand that don't you?"  
"Course I do...just please hurry up and get down here because if she makes it through me and Mick need you to get some sense into her"  
"Yeah, give me 10 minuets, you and Mick just go and sit tight for me..."  
At that Boyd hung up, and with that he took in a deep breath, trying to stop the tears as this time he thought he had really lost Grace. Boyd then tried to centre himself, before leaving out for the hospital, hoping that she would pull through and he'll be able to tell her that everything going to be alright.  
Susie however was still in tears and shaking as of the cold, she was about to enter through the doors to get back in when she saw Leanne out on her fag break  
"Hiya, you okay" Leanne asked as soon as she saw Susie  
"Yeah, erm, dad's coming down to try and talk sense in to mum and to keep me and mick together as were falling apart with this"  
"That's what dad's are for though aint they?"  
"You could say that, buts a weird story about us lot as dad wasn't around much when we were younger and now mum works for him at the Cold Case Unit they're back together"  
"Cool...I hope you don't mind me saying but you remind me of someone" Leanne then pulled out a photo "This is my mum...my mums mate and apparently this is my dad, but I don't know, I'm adopted you see, my adoptive mum is a children's paediatrician and my dad...he's a top surgeon in this hospital, so i'm not sure if he's my dad or not...but my mum and him don't suit..."  
"Oh right, hang on your mums mate looks a bit like me..."  
"Exactly"  
Susie looked confused and Leanne was too as the comparison was very exact. The photo was infact of Mary Boyd (now Mary Jones), Grace Wilson (now Grace Foley) and Peter Boyd.   
"Dad said something to me couple days ago, he said that I look a lot like how mum did, so could be her...why don't you ask him when he comes..."  
"Erm, don't you think he'd rather wait to see when Grace comes out and see how you and your brother are then look at a photo" Leanne replied  
'Fair enough"

Boyd quickly turned up at the hospital, he saw Susie talking to a nurse outside, and he then ran over to Susie to see how she was  
"Susie...you alright?"  
Susie just burst into tears and fell in her dad's arms "Mum, looked a right state, and...And I don't know what's wrong with her...she might die...what are we going to do?"  
"Hey...Susie, she'll be okay" Boyd told her, rubbing his hand through her hair "Mum is a strong woman, she can fight it..."  
"But she doesn't remember us"  
"When she's back on the ward right, I'll make sure she does, no matter what it takes"  
"You, think she will though..."  
"I can only hope, I'm not prepared to fuck our lives up again...Where's Mick?"  
"He's up in the ward; I told him to wait up there in case there's any news"  
"Okay...shall we go back up then...?"  
"Yeah, whatever, we can't stand here drowning our sorrows all day can we"  
When the pair began to walk of Leanne dropped her fag on the floor and went to join them "Hi, you must be Detective Superintendent Peter Boyd"  
"That's me..."  
"I'm Leanne Wesley...Sister Wesley here at the hospital...I'm looking after your wife..."  
"She's not my wife yet" Boyd said cutting her off  
"Oh right it's just that your daughter Susie said that she was ringing you and I thought that makes you Grace's husband..."  
"That maybe but, then again that's our business...So, you'll be ensuring that Grace is going to be safe and well then?"  
"I sure am I'll be there if there are any problems or queries you have as well"  
"So mum will regain her memory" Susie asked  
"Yeah, she should, it's highly unlikely that she has brain damage...most people after serious accidents like that do suffer from short term memory loss, but it will be regained over the coming days"  
"If she pulls through" Susie said "as there is that possibility that she won't aint there"  
"yes there is, but it's highly unlikely, we have the best surgeons in the hospital working on her, she'll be safe..." Leanne replied  
"Well I hope you're right, Grace has been trough a lot lately, so I don't think her life should end badly, in a hospital" Boyd said to Leanne as they were nearing on to the doors of the ward.  
Once they had entered the ward Leanne went off, and Boyd and Susie made there way over to were Mick was sitting  
"Mick...i'm back and dads here"  
Mick was very distanced, staring into space, he then looked up "Oh right hi Susie...dad..."  
"Mick...you okay, I know I haven't been around much in the past but, I am here now so if your worried about your mum, then that's fine because I'm scared and worried too"  
"Dad, I'm fine, it's just, I heard some nurses talking and the said one of the patients stared to internally bleed on there way down to resuscitation, I think they were on about mum"  
"Hey Mick, your mums a fighter, if it was her, then she would have fought it through and be okay" Boyd replied  
Luckily it wasn't Grace who suffered the internal bleed; it was a patient form maternity.

It was now verging on the late hours of the night; Grace was already back on the ward, awake. Boyd was getting himself a coffee as it had been a long day, he was also staying at the hospital, Susie and Mick had gone home as they were getting fairly stressed about the situation.  
As Boyd re-entered the bay where Grace was, he noticed that she had come round, alive and was talking to someone, it actually was the person who carried out the operation, and as soon as he left Boyd made his way to Grace.  
"Grace..." Boyd said as he came right over to the bed she lay on, he sat on the chair right next to it.  
Grace looked at him, in a way that she didn't know him, but she did "Who are you?" she asked  
Boyd's face changed, it changed to a look of horror, and she didn't even remember him "Grace, darling you know who I am..."  
"I don't and I'm not your darling...please tell me your name"  
"My name's Peter...ring any bells"  
Grace recognised the name, but not the man in front of her, at that she looked at him in thought, for some reason she noticed the eyes seemed familiar, but nothing else "So Peter...how do you know me..."  
"Grace we...we how do I put this, you were going to be my wife until you decided otherwise earlier this morning"  
"Me...Marry you, don't you think I'm a bit too young for you..."  
"What do you mean, we're the same age"  
"Yeah, you're really 20 years of age" Grace replied, for some reason she had thought she was younger, maybe the accident caused her to go back to what she once was in the mind  
"You're not 20, you're 56 like me" Boyd replied, he picked the mirror up that was on the side and handed it her whilst he handed it over he held on to her hand for a while "See"  
Grace took the mirror and stared into it, he was right she wasn't 20 years old and because of this a sudden realisation and a deifying memory change came to her and Boyd's touch was something she could never forget "Maybe I'm not...but I was when we first met..."  
Boyd smiled 'you remember...god Grace you had me so worried, as you didn't remember Mick or Susie...what made you remember me?"  
"Mick and Susie...mick and Susie as in our children, shit oh my god that must have been awful a mother not even remembering her own children..." Grace then centred herself and came to the point of how she remembered Boyd "Peter, the reason why I remembered you was the touch of your hand...it was always so gentle and made my heart go pounding, that's what made me remember as it was a feeling I could never forget"  
"Well they always say that one true love can bring everything back...Grace I want you to know I still do love you, more than anything...i just need to ask if you feel the same, as this morning you didn't seem sure, I want to know if you love me like I love you..."  
"Peter I don't know...I...erm...i..."  
"Grace, please, any answer will do"  
Grace looked at Boyd, she looked into his eyes with the look of mixed feelings, in her heart she felt love for him, but otherwise she was unsure "Look, I don't know...this is so hard to find an answer"  
"I thought it be pretty easy" Boyd said cutting her off  
"Well...I..." Grace took in a deep breath "...I..."

"I don't love you Peter, I don't think I ever have..."  
"Grace you don't mean that"  
"I do, it was all a bit of fun..."  
"No, Grace you can't say that"  
"I can and I have, look we can still be friends, like we have always been...well I don't even we can be that, because I just want to run away from this from you..."  
"Why Grace, why?"  
"I told you, I don't love you anymore...look no matter what you're going to be alright, you have a good job, a life and...I've made up my mind, I did ages ago...i don't want you around me..."  
"I'm not going to be alright, if your not there then I'm going to be a wreck, I love you Grace, you can't run away from this, from what we have"  
"Peter we have nothing, we never have had anything, apart from a lot of fun in the past and being good friends now"  
"What has got into you, Grace this isn't you, I know it isn't..."  
"No that's where you're wrong this is me, what you've seen of me was the wrong side of me...if you love me, you'll let me go"  
"I'm not leaving"  
"Just go, please, I don't want to see you again, Peter if you really do love me as much as you say you do then you will..." Although Grace was acting like she didn't have a care in the world, in her heart she was in tears, she didn't really want to let Boyd go but she knew it was the right thing.  
"I may love you Grace but, I can't let you go..."  
"You're gonna have to, I want you to be a friend not a lover, it's not right for us to be more than friends...i may have seemed so happy and into it with you but the truth is I wasn't..."  
'But what about the day we first met...it was love then..."  
"That may be, but to be honest with you and like I said it was all a bit of fun, a bit of enjoyment because I never done all the things I did with you..."  
"So you're saying you used me because you weren't getting the pleasure you wanted with Lee"  
Grace nodded "Yeah, I suppose I was" Grace knew she wasn't using Boyd, but she just wanted it to end, she wanted the feelings to go away from inside her and him.  
"Well I'm not walking away, no matter how you feel, I still love you and that's that, so there's no way you can get rid of me"  
"You may love me, but I don't love you, and I you have to go, I'll get the nurse in"  
"Grace please don't do this..."  
"I'm not doing anything but the right thing so just go" Grace snapped  
At that Boyd realised he wasn't wanted  
"Fine, but that was our last chance, no going back on it now, I'm outta here" he said walking off, he then left out to get some air before going to kip in his car, for where else could he stay, Grace wouldn't want him at her place, but Boyd then realised he still had the key and couldn't resist the temptation of a nice warm home, the place he was supposed to be, finally settled down with Grace and two grown up children visiting them occasionally, but now that wasn't going to happen is it, why did they let things go this far, why did Grace tell Boyd about Mick and Susie, surely there was a reason, as you don't tell someone something like that unless you want something out of it. But Boyd felt he couldn't go home, there was something stopping him, and instead he decided to go up out on to the roof park on the hospital which was above the seventh floor.

Going back a couple of minuets to when Boyd left)  
Grace watched as Boyd walked out of the ward, she couldn't believe it; Boyd had actually just walked out like that, no proper goodbye nothing, he didn't even put up a proper fight for her back, Grace really though she was doing the right thing but, now all she could feel was heart ache, a sense of guilt and despair ran through Grace. With that she burst in to tears, she felt bad for turning all the people she loved away from her, the man who was her safety, and her children who kept her strong through the bad times.  
Leanne was just about to leave the hospital as her shift was finished, she noticed Grace was crying, and she went over  
"Hey...what's wrong?" she asked  
"I...don't know...i'm turning everyone I love away, but I don't mean to, I didn't recognise Mick and Susie, I bet they are in a right state over that and...I told Peter that we can only ever be friends, no matter what happened in the past...I feel bad as he's only just came into Mick and Susie's life, now I'm throwing him out of it..."  
"Oh...erm, look I'm sure they'll understand you've been through a lot at the moment..."  
"I know and it's my entire fault, I caused all this, I done this to myself...I wish I could turn back the clock and out things right, put them back to how it should have been..."  
"Don't blame yourself...do you want me to call anyone?"  
"No, what's the point...and how can I not blame myself, you don't know what happened and what caused this...you have no idea so just leave me alone, I need to think..."  
"Okay, well I'm off now as my shift has ended, I think Therese will be keeping an eye on you tonight..." Leanne replied and at that she left Grace to think about what she wanted to.  
Grace felt so alone when Leanne had gone, but Grace had learnt to deal with the feeling for what she had done it before, anyhow Grace was still in tears as this time she thought she had now lost everyone she cared about forever and with that she decided it was time to do something about it. The night ward sister Therese had not arrived yet and the ward was dark, Grace saw this as he chance, and at that she slowly stumbled out of the hospital bed and made her way out of the ward. Grace walked to where the lifts were, Grace pushed the button on the side and a lift door opened, with that Grace stepped in and pressed the button to go up to the seventh floor. It seemed like she was in there for hours when infact it was only a matter of seconds. Once the lift had reached the top floor the doors opened and Grace stepped out, for a moment she looked around as if she was lost, but then Grace stood and stared at the door which was entitled 'Stairs'. In thought Grace knew this is what she needed to do, she had to get away, why was she to stay in this world when she's told all the people she's ever loved and cared about to go away and leave her alone. Grace suddenly found herself walking through the doors to the stairs and looking down to the ground floor via the gap where the stair railings weren't, it was quite a big gap, a little bigger than Grace expected however it would do, as all she wanted was to get away.  
Grace ensured she had a tight grip of the railings and was still looking down to where she hoped to end her life, and when feeling comfortable she managed to climb over and have her feet over the other side, but on the floor and her hands still gripping tightly on the railing, Grace felt a little strange at first but she knew it was right.  
Boyd had been gathering his thoughts and as the roof Park was closing, he knew now was the time to go home, well back to Grace's he couldn't face going back to the ward and seeing Grace as she made it clear that he wasn't wanted. Boyd made his way down the stairs from the only access to the roof park, after he came to the area where the lifts and stairwell were, Boyd had always been a bit funny about lifts, he could stand in them but that's about it he would never go down in one so that's why he decided to take the stairs.  
Grace started to lean forward and was about to let go when Boyd walked in the doors and saw Grace hanging from the stair railings  
"Grace no, what are you doing?" Boyd yelled at realising it was Grace  
Grace turned her head and looked at him "What are you doing here? I told you to go"  
"Grace...i couldn't leave...please just don't jump  
"Why, it's the only way out"  
"No babe please, I love you just don't do it alright"  
"Don't tell me what me to do...Just leave me alone, I don't want you here"  
"I can't let you go Grace, I can't I'm staying right here...just don't do this"  
Grace began to cry even more and she felt her grip loosing with the sweat of her previous tight grip. "Peter...you gotta let me go, I know you may not want to but, it's the only way..."  
"Only way for what Grace" Boyd said edging towards her "I love you..."  
"Don't say that, because I don't want you too love me, I want you to hate me and as soon as I'm gone the better...I've been through hell during my life...and.."  
"And you're strong Grace, you can get through this, I can help you" Boyd replied trying to reach out for her hand  
"No stay back, don't touch me...and how do you know I'm strong, for what all you know is that I may seem it but never judge a book by its cover coz I'm not I think you need to learn that, but its too late now"  
"No its not too late, Grace you're going to listen to me and you're going to come over those railings and I'm going to get you back on the ward..."  
"You're not listening, this is it Boyd, its over you need to forget about me..."  
"I can't tough, you mean a lot to me and I'm not going to let you go no matter what, so don't do this as I need you Grace..."  
"Don't think you're getting round me like that as it don't work anymore" Grace replied, her grip was getting looser and looser, the tears were still flowing but there was nothing stopping Grace from doing what she wanted.  
"Nothing ever got in your way did it, nothing stopped you from doing what you wanted, and nothing I say or do will get you back here would it?" Boyd replied, he edged closer as he saw Grace's grip was slipping.  
Grace shuck her head and then turned to the front and leant forward  
"Peter I just want to say I DO love you and always will" and at that Grace let go... ... ...

As Boyd was about to get hold of her hand anyway he grabbed it before she plunged to the floor.  
Grace cried with fear she looked up and saw Boyd holding on to Grace's arm trying to pull her back over  
"Grace...pull yourself up, you've got to help me here" Boyd said panicking  
"No, peter let me go" Grace replied dangling from his arms and struggling to make him let go "...If you let go now everything will be much better. Trust me it will"  
"No Grace it won't I'm not going to let you go, I can't and I'm going to get you over here no matter what" he replied managing to pull her up a bit so he wasn't leaning so far over.  
"Why are you doing this?" Grace said as the tears flown down her cheeks  
"Because I love you and I want you to live, not die like this, I...i don't want you to kill yourself, it's not right"  
"How the hell do you fkg no, its right in every way in my mind there's nothing left for me in this world"  
"There is..."  
"What then..."  
"..." Boyd didn't say anything he just took in a deep breath  
"See there's nothing" Grace shouted  
"Grace, I can't tell you when you're hanging from a stair well just let me pull you over, please"  
Grace was crying even more "Why though?"  
"Because if I'm not with you, I'm going to be a nervous wreck and you're the only one who I allow to tell me what to do, you also help me through the bad times..."  
Grace managed to look up raise a week but rather false smile "I can't hold on any more...my arm are going..."  
"Okay darling, pull your self up for me, because if I let you go now, I'm jumping to...we'll be quits then"  
For someone reason Grace listened to Boyd and pulled her self up, well tried to as Boyd was doing most of the pulling.  
Soon enough Grace was back in the position before she jumped but facing Boyd  
"You're shaking..." Boyd said as he ensured Grace that he was there  
"Am i?" Grace questioned she was really scared and didn't know what she was like  
"Yeah, you are...come on; I think I want you back on this side"  
Grace gave Boyd a look of trust, before he took her and helped her over the railings, it seemed like this took as Grace was shaking and she seemed so unsteady  
"Slowly does it, now darling"  
"I told you not to call me that anymore" Grace replied as she was just about over  
"Sorry, I can't help it" Boyd replied.  
"Surely you can, its pretty simple to work out that I don't want you to call me it as i'm not your darling...if I wanted to be I'll allow you to have called me that but I'm not so can you leave it out"  
"I said I'm sorry...now come on you're nearly over"

Grace took her final step and she was over, the force of her coming over the railing made her fall right into Boyd's arms, which is where he caught her and held her tight  
"I'm sorry, Peter, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to put you through that, you weren't supposed to be there...i wanted to go without you knowing without, you feeling the pain..." Grace cried  
"Shhh, it doesn't matter know more, because you're here and now and we're together..."  
"...As friends...' Grace said cutting him off  
"Okay as friends...and I'm going to make sure you don't feel like this again, and I mean feel like ending your own life"  
"I don't think I can do that again, knowing how much this has hurt you, that's why I'm sorry, Peter, I just didn't want it to effect you and I thought you'd gone so I saw my chance, I promise you I wont do it again..."  
"You don't need to promise anything as like you said we're just friends, so whatever you do is your decision"  
"I know, but as a friend of many years and the father of our children I've have to promise not to leave you in such way..."  
"Alright then...look I think I should get you back to the ward, you shouldn't really be out here and your cold"  
"Fine" Grace replied and at that she pulled out of Boyd's arms and was a little unsteady  
"Don't worry I've got you" Boyd said as he saw her unsteady steps  
"Thanks" Grace replied holding on to his arm as he took her back down to the ward, the pair didn't speak on the whole journey, but they did when the got to the main doors of the ward.  
"Peter, I don't want you to walk me in"  
"Why?"  
"Do I have to have a reason?"  
"Well, i...i suppose not, I'll be off then"  
"Wait, before you go I need to ask you a few things, there a bit like favours..."  
"Okay go ahead"  
"But before I do, tell me the truth on this because I really need to know...why do you love me?"  
"Grace, you're my world, basically everything to me, and I like I said being with you is the only thing that keeps me sane and I listen to you, as we understand each other and you know we do"  
"I know...but..."  
"No buts Grace...just tell me what you want to say and then I'll be gone for tonight"  
"No, not just for tonight"  
"Why Grace? Why?"  
"I'll tell you after we got the first thing sorted out"  
"Fine go ahead say it"  
"I said we can only be friends now didn't i?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Erm, this may seem weird"  
"Nothing you say is weird"  
"That's what you think" Grace replied  
"Just tell me what you need to say about us being...JUST friends

"Well... I was well; I don't know how to put this..." Grace took in a deep breath "I want you to kiss me one last time, just so..."  
"Grace you don't need a reason..."  
"It don't mean anything though, believe me It don't so I would need a reason"  
"Don't start all this reason things again..."  
"But I said it doesn't mean anything though...I'll tell you why after"  
"Wait hang, before you jumped you said you loved me..."  
"Oh did i...i don't know what I was thinking, can we just get this over with and on to the more important things"  
"Why Grace...you afraid or something..." Boyd replied  
"No, it's just I need to feel you one last time, I need the memory for a little longer"  
"Fine, whatever..."  
At that Grace got up on to her tip toes and they kissed, within that time it felt like forever, but once it was over, it went to an uncomfortable silence, inside both of their hearts it felt right but in reality it wasn't, for now they couldn't even make eye contact.  
"Well, erm...down to the serious stuff now" Grace said looking down at the floor, but taking hold of Boyd's hands "You ready for this..."  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Boyd replied, he was waited for what seemed like a tonne of bricks falling on him.  
"Well, despite us only being friends now...i think it's best if we don't work together anymore"  
"Grace what are you trying to say..."  
"Boyd" Grace has resorted to calling him Boyd as he was a friend now "I want you to hand in my resignation..."  
"I can't do that"  
"Why can't you"  
"Because you're the best at your job I can't replace you..."  
"You can, you can get that Greta in, you really liked her..."  
"Greta, I think not...and without you on the team, it well won't be a team anymore..."  
"That's pathetic, we got on as a team without Mel and Frankie so why can't you without me"  
"You know why Grace..."  
"If you...love me Boyd then you'll let me go...else I'll just do it myself but I can't when I'm in here can I"  
"Why are you doing this...i thought as friends we can still work together..."  
"How, I'm going to be faced with our memories of what we did and the guilt of putting you through shit within the last half an hour"  
"Fair enough but, what about everyone else, Mick, Susie...and em where does it leave me, no home, no wife, no nothing"  
"Boyd, Mick and Susie are old enough to live their own lives now, I don't need to look after them no more...and I'm only saying this as a friend but you can stay at mine until I'm discharged from the hospital...and there's something else I have to say"  
"Oh please, don't let it be anything bad..."  
"Well in my opinion it seems okay...but from your view it might not..."  
"I take it as I won't like what your about to say then"  
"I suppose you won't but then again, you have to respect my opinion"  
"And I always do respect your opinion Grace, so there's nothing really for me to say now is there...as you have to say what you have to say"

"Boyd, you know how I want you to hand in my resignation, well that's only for this reason"  
"What?"  
"Well I don't want to work with you anymore..."  
"Grace, that's not a logical explanation... so why don't you want to work with me?"  
"I'm coming to that and this will lead on to what I finally have to say"  
"You're really trying to put me through hell aren't you?"  
"Me? Put you though hell, my whole life's been hell right form the beginning, right from the moment I met you..."  
"But I thought it was true love between us...don't you remember when we met"  
"It may have been, but...that was then...but I still went through hell to get you and when I thought I really had you I had to let you go..."  
"You didn't, you choose to, I really wanted to be with you like forever back then, I still do now..."  
"But can't you see we can't!"  
"WE can Grace WE can..."  
"No Boyd we can't ..."  
"Why? Tell me Grace, you were fine with it all when we first got back together"  
"Well, I was in a way...but no matter what I do I never seem to escape from all the things that happened, I never really told you and you never saw what things Lee did to me...and despite him being locked away in prison I fear him and always will, no matter how safe I feel with you...he's still in my mind...call me stupid if you want but it had been proven psychologically that if a person has been in some sort of abuse they'll never escape from it..."  
"But I can help you"  
"Why aren't you listening to me, you can't help me, look all I'm doing is hurting you, driving your concerns onto me"  
"Yeah but that's for a reason"  
"A silly reason, you have your own life, now I want you to get on with it"  
"I can't though...you don't understand Grace, I thought everything would be okay now, we've got through the worst..."  
"You've got through the worst, I still live in the days back then, I can't escape from it...Thing is it only restarted during the case, when you know all what happened between us started..."  
"Darling...sorry...Grace you never told me this, if I knew there might have been something I could do..."  
"Boyd you wouldn't have been able to do anything, but you can do something now..."  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Not even for me" Grace said looking at Boyd for once and giving him a look that would make him not refuse.  
"Okay, but it's only because it's you"  
"Good... I want you to leave..."  
"What now..."  
"No Forever..."  
"Grace, I don't follow...?"  
"It seems pretty clear to me"  
"Well it doesn't me so can you explain..."  
"Sure...I want you to leave, and I don't mean the country I mean leave me...i don't want to see you again, for one I can't and for the fact that if I'm around you I'll be hard on myself and on you..."

"Grace... I thought you'd still want to see me as a friend..."  
"I wish I could, but like I said I face the fears and memories of everything when I'm around of you, I don't want that..."  
"So what you saying...that even talking to one another will be a problem..."  
"I didn't say that, I said seeing you, we can still talk"  
"Grace Do you really think I'd want to talk to someone who is shutting me out of their life..."  
"I think you would, as you seem that type of person"  
"Yeah right, I rather not talk to you anymore; you don't even want to know mw so why should I bother..."  
"Boyd, I do want to know you...But no in the ways you want, I want to know no like say a soul mate..."  
"I don't think I can be that, you know how I feel Grace"  
"Yeah I do, but I don't feel the same, and I don't think I want to anymore, I can only take us being friends...if you can't then I want you to walk away now and forget everything that has ever happened between us, forget about me, I don't want to exist in your mind or anywhere...not even in your heart"  
"But I can't...you're the only woman I've ever truly cared about in my whole entire life..."  
Boyd saying those words made her feel really guilty but she had to let him go "That may be but what I really want is for you to go, leave now, before I change my mind on staying alive..."  
Boyd took those words in seriously and turned and walked off into the distance, Grace watched as he went off down the corridor, knowing that she had done the right thing within her mind although her heart was saying otherwise.  
Once she was out of sight she made it back into the ward without anyone seeing and back to her bed, where she just lay, looking out to the sky from the window, the curtains were not closed and Grace could see the stars twinkling like diamonds, but soon she couldn't look out at them anymore as it reminded her of Boyd's eyes, one of the things which made her fall in love with him all those years back.  
Boyd however, slowly walked out of the hospital, hoping that Grace would shout out for him to come back, but like that was to happen, Boyd had now reached his car and had unlocked it, as soon as he was in, he turned the key in the ignition and put the radio on, playing was 'Get Here' the lyrics 'I don't care how you get here, just - get here if you can I need you right here, right now' this song always captured Boyd's emotions and because of that Boyd couldn't find the power to even start the engine of his car properly. He felt as if he was in a world of his own, drowning his sorrows whilst not knowing where he was. He then heard the clock near the hospital chime, half eleven, this is when Boyd realised where he was, and with that he drove off to go and sort himself out.

Felix and Stella had been out to watch a chick flick at the cinemas whilst the lads were out on a boozing weekend.

The girls sat down on the sofa, as not having the chance to have a proper chance about what they'd been up to during the time in their experiences they decided to talk about that.

"So anyway I forgot to ask what the cold case squad is like...would I fit in?" Stella asked

"You'll fit in alright, it's really cool I mean the cases we go over are so cool and I know I've only done one case, but that one was awful..."

"Why, what happened?"  
"I'll tell you in a bit, I think I'd better tell you about the team first ey? As you only know Spence..."  
"Spose, So the boss what's he like..."

"Boyd... Well his names Peter but for some reason we have to call him Boyd, unless your Grace, Boyd's alright he can be a bit pissy at times and shouty but he's alright most of the time only wanting what's best for his team..."

"So I take it as he's a generally nice person"

"Yeah as long as you don't piss him off..."

"Cool. So what about that Grace person you mentioned"

"Grace is the Forensic Psychologist on the team and she's just nice all round, I mean very caring and looks out for you throughout, but lately she's been a through a lot so I don't know what's happening now with her, we'll find out when we're back at work I suppose"

"So she's like the mum of the team..."

"In a way yeah, Boyd's like the dad...funny thing between them to..."

"Why, what's funny between them?" Stella asked sounding confused

"Oh the case we did why you and Andrea done the exchanged...it was weird as involved them"

"How, I mean I thought police couldn't take on cases they were personally involved in?"

"Yeah I know, but when we were investigating the murder of these twins it came across that Grace's ex husband was involved and stuff but it get really confusing now, as Grace and Boyd knew each other then and they were having an affair or summit as they have two kid, well anyway Grace was abducted by her ex who she thought was dead and by Boyd's ex wife and shit like that happened"  
"Oh my god, that must have been awful..."  
"You would think but they seemed to get through and they are back together and stuff, but lately Grace has gone funny in the head from what I've heard, that's probably why commissioner has given us time off..."  
"Oh right, I really don't know what to say I mean, your first case and its all to deep within emotions and feelings...how on earth did you get through it all?"  
"You know me Stella, I get through a lot of things, and it takes a lot to get me down nowadays doesn't it"

"Well yeah, but that case seemed pretty bad, I hope everything is alright with everyone..."

"Me too, I suppose Spence may here something as he and Boyd are close in a sense of like father and son but who knows, only time will tell"

"I hope as I don't really want to be hanging on career wise, also these are our work colleagues, and despite me not knowing them all I want things to be how they should be, for all of us"

"I agree with that, things can only get better anyway" Felix replied "And hopefully the will as we can all be happy, with destiny and a future ahead for the new Cold case team"


End file.
